


Shades of Colors

by TrueHappinessistoLoveandtobeLoved



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Art Student Harry Styles, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Dark Past, Declarations Of Love, Detective Louis, Detective Niall, First Time, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Near Death Experiences, Non-Explicit Sex, References to Drugs, Scotland Yard, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Teasing, and I'm going to hell, coroner liam, murders
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueHappinessistoLoveandtobeLoved/pseuds/TrueHappinessistoLoveandtobeLoved
Summary: Londres, avril 2016Louis Tomlinson a tout de l'homme à marier: Inspecteur à Scotland Yard, charmant, intelligent, ambitieux, protecteur envers son collègue Niall et qui a en plus de ces qualités, un physique très plaisant.Seulement derrière cette façade, se cache un tout autre homme brisé par son passé et qui tente désespérément de l’oublier.Un homme qui pourrait avoir toutes les femmes a ses pieds mais qui éprouve des sentiments destructeurs envers son meilleur ami.Il suffit alors qu’une enquête plus complexe et sombre que les autres pour tout faire remonter à la surface et que tout vole en éclat.Une course contre la montre et le passé s’engagent alors. Un jeu ou l’assassin semble toujours avoir des coups d’avance.





	1. Who's gonna be the first one to set it all on fire?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour!
> 
> Je vais faire très court, j'accepte tout type de commentaires qu'ils soient critiques, positifs ou négatifs alors n'hésitez pas ^^  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic autant que moi qui ai adoré l'écrire durant ces 2 dernières années. ^-^
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_ Jeudi 9 avril, 4h30 _

Il pleuvait ce matin-là, Louis Tomlinson détestait tout ce qui se rapportait plus ou moins à la pluie. Ce temps maussade, ces flaques d’eau grisâtre, le ciel semblant crier sa peine…

Mais ce qui était pire encore, était que tous ses maudits litres d’eau rendaient les scènes de crimes encore plus glauques et ruinaient littéralement la majorité des indices.

Ça, ajouté au fait qu’il avait horreur d’avoir les cheveux aplatis par toute cette humidité et qu’il avait été réveillé à 4 heures du matin et qu’il n’avait pas encore eu son premier café, le rendait légèrement irritable.

 

Il avait beau être quatre heures et demie du matin, le parc Battersea, situé à côté de la Tamise était inhabituellement animé, et ouvert de surcroît, n’ouvrant normalement qu’à partir de 6h30.

Lorsque le jeune inspecteur arrêta sa voiture en bordure de la chaussée de l’entrée Ouest du parc avec un imposant portail en fer forgé, Louis vit un arc-en-ciel de couleur exclusivement rouge, bleu et blanc. Des lueurs qui se reflétaient dans les flaques sombres.

En sortant de sa petite Golf Volkswagen bleue électrique, l’agent aperçut 2 policiers postés devant l’entrée, leur arme à la main. Bien sûr pourquoi être discret de toute manière ?

Ils n’étaient sûrement pas là pour arrêter le tueur mais pour empêcher les curieux et surtout, surtout les journalistes assoiffés de scandales et de scoops de rentrer dans l’espace vert.

Le jeune homme s’approcha alors d’eux en sortant sa plaque et prononçant d’une voix claire et calme : « Inspecteur Tomlinson, je suis attendu. »

Ses yeux bleus lagons transpercèrent ceux bruns profonds du policier à sa gauche qui regardait d’un air suspicieux la plaque dorée. Après quelques secondes de vide, il s’écarta et d’un signe de tête l’autorisant à passer.

La pluie battant sur sa tête recouverte par son imper noir comme le charbon, rajouta une dose d’irritation au jeune homme. Sa voiture lui manquait affreusement, enfin plutôt l’habitacle.

Redressant la tête, Louis crut se retrouver dans un décor apocalyptique…

Des crépitements de flashs d’appareils photo au nord près du Boating Lake, des aboiements de chiens surexcités suivis par leur maitre près de la longue avenue centrale bordée d’arbres tous identiques ainsi que des assourdissantes discussions animées près des terrains de tennis à droite de l’entrée complétaient ce tableau.

Et c’était sans compter l’attroupement à gauche de l’entrée ou les arbres formaient une intersection.

Ce parc faisait au moins la taille de quatre-vingts terrains de foot si ce n’était plus avec au Nord un zoo et l’arène Millenium à l’Est. De quoi chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Mais malgré ça, il se dégageait une sorte d’aura douce et tranquille comme s’il la pelouse verte et tendre et accessoirement mouillée l’invitait à se coucher dessus.

Ce parc lui rappelait des souvenirs, des bons souvenirs qui venaient d’être souillés par le sang et l’horreur.

Le jeune officier de l’ordre se tapa la tête entre ses mains, il divaguait. Il n’était pas encore réveillé et le peu d’heures de sommeil qu’il avait eu n’avait rien arrangé.

Reprenant ses esprits, Louis s’avança vers le groupe amassé près l’intersection des arbres ou certaines personnes vêtues de blanc, sûrement l’équipe médico-légale qui s’affairait à trouver et sauver les indices qu’ils pouvaient avec ce temps abominable.

Une dizaine de petits panneaux jaunes numérotés fleurissaient entre les arbres et autour du groupe.

Alors qu’il allait à leur rencontre, un grand homme blond aux cheveux trempés et portant une veste grise à carreaux qui jurait avec l’atmosphère pesante du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, se détacha et s’avança vers lui.

« J’espère que tu n’as rien mangé. » fut la phrase qui lui lança comme bienvenue en lui serrant amicalement la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« T’inquiète pas Niall, tu m’as tiré du lit en me criant dessus au téléphone, j’ai pas trop eu le temps de faire une pause-café. » rétorqua le plus âgé, le visage tendu en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

 

Niall était son coéquipier et ami d’origine irlandaise. Ses cheveux blonds couleur du blé et ses yeux bleus clair rieurs et pétillants et ses fossettes lui donnaient un air d’éternel adolescent malgré ces 24 ans. 

Louis ne savait pas comment mais l’irlandais était le seul capable de supporter la vue d’un corps mutilé et de rire aux éclats ensuite en voyant une vidéo drôle sur Youtube. Là où l’inspecteur ne voyait que des ténèbres, Niall arrivait à trouver une petite lueur, brillé dans ces sombres abysses. Et rien que pour ça, Louis n’arrivait pas à s’imaginer travailler sans lui.

Le plus âgé finit par lâcher sa main et désigna d’un coup de tête l’attroupement : « C’est notre victime ? On a des infos ou quelque chose ? »

Un soupir s’échappa des fines lèvres du lieutenant qui répondit non sans une teinte d’énervement : « J’ai envie de te répondre que non. Pas d’identité pour le moment, car elle n’avait pas de papier sur elle et aucun avis de disparition n’a été émis jusqu’à présent. La seule chose qu’on sait, c’est que c’est une femme qui a été retrouvée par un garde du parc qui patrouillait dans la zone et qui n’a bien sûr rien vu ni rien entendu. »

« En clair ça s’annonce mal. »  conclut le châtain, en grattant son nez, qui était mouillé. Stupide pluie.

Les deux hommes des forces de l’ordre passèrent à travers le groupe et les yeux de Louis tombèrent sur ce qui semblait être un corps. Pour lui, la pauvre femme ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu’autre chose avec ses longs cheveux blonds pâle plaqués sur son visage, sa longue robe de soirée bustier noire et sa peau presque translucide.

Elle était étendue de tout son long sur l’herbe, près de la racine d’un arbre, les bras en croix. Le meurtrier l’avait placée et mise dans cette position mais il était clair qu’il ne l’avait pas tuée ici.

Le jeune homme s’accroupit vers la malheureuse et il se dit qu’elle avait dû être jolie, mais il ne pouvait le savoir. Son visage avait été sauvagement attaqué et sûrement pas à cause d’un animal.

Ses joues étaient tuméfiées, sa lèvre inférieure gonflée. Du sang séchait sur son cou et sur son front alors que ses yeux bruns vitreux pointaient vers le ciel et semblaient hurler la peur et l’horreur qu’elle avait dû subir.

Il était clair pour le châtain que le tueur avait voulu évacuer sa colère en l’agressant ainsi mais ce n’était certainement pas ces blessures qui l’avaient tuée.

« Payne va bientôt arriver ? »

Niall acquiesça légèrement, son regard bleu perdu sur le parc comme s’il essayait de visualiser la scène qui s’était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt.

En se redressant, l’inspecteur remarqua alors des tâches de couleur dans le creux de sa main gauche entrouverte.

Louis alerta son coéquipier qui su exactement quoi faire en lui tendant une paire de gants blancs, habitué à force du comportement et des manières brusques de son collègue.

Après les avoir enfilés, Louis retira délicatement la main de la jeune femme et vit que ces tâches colorées étaient en fait des billes, comme celles avec lesquelles les enfants jouaient. Il pouvait en compter sept.

Cinq noires, 1 rouge foncé et 1 bleue foncé.

« Mais qu’est-ce que c’est ? » s’enquit le blond en montrant les billes du doigt.

« Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. » répliqua le châtain, la voix anormalement tendue.

Merde pourquoi avait-il l’impression de que ces billes lui disait quelque chose ?


	2. I've got fire for a heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses se corsent doucement dans ce chapitre ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_ Jeudi 9 avril, 12h45 _

Louis avait faim. Cela faisait près de 9 heures qu’il était debout sans avoir eu le temps de faire une pause et de souffler.

Niall et lui avaient passé leur matinée à faire le tour du quartier autour du parc mais c’était définitivement perdu d’avance. Personne de ceux qu’ils avaient interrogés ne se trouvait     debout en pleine nuit.

Les caméras de surveillance du parc et des rues aux alentour n’avaient rien donné non plus et à présent Louis voulait juste balancer son ordinateur par-dessus la fenêtre en bonne et due forme.

De plus le parc était fermé à ce moment-là, personne ne pouvait entrer.

A croire que ce type était apparu comme par magie dans le parc pour y déposé sa victime et était reparti de la même manière.

La scientifique n’avait rien. Pas de preuves exploitables que ce soit des fibres de vêtements ou de traces de pas. En clair, lorsqu’elle la pluie avait commencé à tomber vers 1h du matin il avait déjà accompli son œuvre.

Le châtain était d’une humeur massacrante. Il avait eu des affaires compliquées mais pas à ce point. Du haut de ses 26 ans, le jeune inspecteur avait une bonne trentaine d’affaires classées à lui tout seul. Ses collègues le trouvaient impressionnant. Mais ce n’était pas sa faute s’il arrivait à savoir comment fonctionnait les criminels, il ne laissait juste pas ses émotions aveugler son jugement face aux suspects. Et il n’avait pas confiance en ce qu’il ne voyait pas. Il devait le voir pour le croire clairement. Ce qui fait que les seules personnes de confiance qu’il avait ce comptait sur les doigts d’une seule main.

Mais sous son masque sérieux, le jeune homme savait rire et plaisanter notamment avec Niall, qui venait d’entrer au même moment dans la pièce, deux sachets en papier d’où se dégageait une appétissante odeur de friture qu’il tenait dans ses mains.

 

L’inspecteur se prostra presque sur son clavier en mode veille en suppliant : « Pitié dis-moi qu’il y en a un pour moi. »

Le rire cristallin du blond parvint à ses oreilles et il sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud et lourd se poser sur sa tête brune. Le saint-graal.

« Sois béni Niall. Toi et les fasts-foods. » le remercia-t-il en attrapant le sachet et déballant à la hâte un double cheeseburger avec supplément bacon.

« Je t’en prie inspecteur. J’aimerai autant éviter que tu ne rentres sur tes genoux ce soir et que tu sais qui ne me trucide pour t’avoir laissé dépérir. » Rétorqua l’autre, assis en face de lui d’où il ne dépassait que sa chevelure blonde par-dessus l’écran d’ordinateur.

Louis dut se retenir de rire s’il ne voulait pas s’étrangler avec ses frites. Effectivement il valait mieux éviter.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le calme plat. Pas un silence pesant mais apaisant. L’inspecteur aimait ces moments-là car ils lui permettaient de remettre en ordre ses idées et de réfléchir à de nouvelles théories. En général c’était là qu’il était le plus productif.

Ils n’avaient rien mais le jeune Tomlinson était sûr que l’autopsie leur en apprendrait plus sur le crime et la victime, elle devait sûrement être attendue quelque part et ses proches devaient s’inquiéter.

« Niall tu sais, le docteur Payne, le légiste. Cela t’ennuierai de l’appeler pour voir où il en est avec le rapport ? J’aurai bien voulu le faire mais il va m’envoyer paitre. Il a un faible pour les blondes, enfin pardon blonds. »

Cette remarque lui valut de voir un stylo voler par-dessus sa tête et s’écraser sur le mur derrière lui. Heureusement qu’ils n’étaient qu’eux deux dans ce bureau.

Alors que Niall accomplissait son souhait, Louis se mit à observer les 7 billes colorées dans leur sachet de pièce à conviction qui était posé sur son clavier.

Bizarrement cela lui rappelait un souvenir, lointain, dans son enfance qu’il préférait oublier…Ressasser ça n’était jamais bon, jamais.

Ses billes n’avaient pas atterri là par hasard, c’était intentionnel. Le tueur voulait qu’elles soient là quand on découvrirait le corps.

Et les couleurs…pourquoi il y en avait-t-il 5 noires ?

Louis était certain que le découvrir lui apporterait des réponses.  La signification des couleurs l’aiderait peut-être…

Il eut soudain un flash et se souvint qu’il possédait un livre sur ce thème chez lui, enfin qui appartenait à son meilleur ami qui était peintre. Rien ne l’empêchait à aller le chercher au point ou en était l’enquête, de plus Niall allait certainement en avoir pour une bonne demi-heure avec le légiste. Aussi il se leva, montra ses clés à Niall pour qu’il comprenne le message et quitta Scotland Yard au pas de course.

 

Le domicile du jeune inspecteur se trouvait dans le quartier non moins huppé de Notting Hill, à l’ouest du centre et dans une petite rue tranquille bordée d’arbustes.

Il avait opté pour ce quartier dès qu’il avait déménagé il y a de cela 8 ans, grâce à la fortune de ces parents.

Il vivait dans un grand appartement capable d’accueillir une famille de 4 personnes mais lui était seul. Il ne souhaitait pas vivre avec quelqu’un…enfin du moins c’est ce qu’il disait.

L’immeuble dans lequel il habitait datait de la moitié du siècle dernier mais il resplendissait toujours autant avec ses briques rouges et ses fenêtres et portes blanches immaculées.

Cela donnait un certain charme assez ancien que Louis adorait bien que l’intérieur était beaucoup plus moderne avec ses canapés gris anthracite, sa cuisine américaine et la grande salle de sport aménagée récemment en atelier de peinture.

Ils étaient quatre dans l’immeuble mais la plupart du temps ces voisins n’étaient pas chez eux, alors il avait l’impression de vivre dans une gigantesque maison avec une seule partie disponible.

 

En pénétrant chez lui, Le jeune Tomlinson sentit d’entrée l’odeur d’ammoniaque de la peinture et d’autres produits spécial peintre. Merde, il pensait pas qu’il serait là, depuis quand ils avaient des horaires libres les étudiants ?

Louis vit avec surprise son meilleur ami s’affairer dans le salon, à la recherche d’un quelconque objet mais l’inspecteur sentit soudain sa bouche de dessécher. Il était torse nu, sa peau pâle et ses fins mais discrets abdominaux ainsi ses cheveux bouclés mi longs flottaient autour de lui, lui donnant l’air d’un ange absolument magnifique.

Brutalement l’ange se redressa et ses yeux verts comme deux émeraudes entrèrent en contact avec ceux lagons de Louis, qui en oublia de respirer.

Il fallait qu’il trouve une chemise rapidement…bon sang c’était cruel de sa part de se balader de la sorte.

Cela faisait longtemps que l’inspecteur ne l’avait pas vu ainsi mais cela rendait le jeune Tomlinson totalement dingue à chaque fois.

 Son ami ne semblait nullement préoccupé par ses pensées, se contenant de lui adresser un sourire joyeux.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir de sitôt, désolé pour le bazar, comme c’est les vacances on a pu partir plus tôt. Ta journée est terminée ? »

Il fallut 10 secondes à Louis pour reprendre constance et retrouver la signification du mot respirer avant de répondre : « Si seulement Harry, si seulement et il y a pas de…problème pour le bazar. J’ai besoin d’un de tes livres pour une enquête, tu sais celui avec la signification des couleurs. »

Sa voix était trop rauque et sonnait si faux à ses oreilles mais Harry ne semblait nullement s’en être rendu compte et se contenta d’acquiescer et de partir d’une démarche gracieuse, presque féline chercher ledit livre dans la pièce d’à côté. Ses muscles graciles se mouvant avec délicatesse alors qu’il marchait.

Oui Louis était fou.

Fou amoureux d’Harry Styles, son meilleur ami.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

Niall avait beau aimer Louis comme son frère, des fois il trouvait que celui-ci exagérait légèrement.

Lui faire passer un téléphone au légiste passait encore mais lui demander de se déplacer jusqu’à la morgue pour récupérer ce maudit rapport était un peu too much aux yeux de l’irlandais. Surtout quand ils savaient tous les deux que le médecin avait une légère préférence pour les blonds qu’importait le sexe de celui qui les portait.

Donc le lieutenant était plus que mal à l’aise en la présence du légiste, qui le dévorait des yeux de son regard ambré. Ajouter à ça que la morgue n’était pas son endroit favori. Trop lugubre, glauque et l’odeur âcre de corps en décomposition l’achevait complètement.

 

En pénétrant dans les locaux, avec toujours une superbe luminosité, c’était pas ici que la facture d’électricité explosait. Niall enviait Louis qui lui était parti sûrement chez lui pour une raison inconnue. Quand il le lui avait demandé au téléphone avant d’aller voir Payne, il n’avait émit qu’un grognement qui pouvait s’interpréter par « Je te dirai quand j’en saurais plus. »

L’irlandais espérait juste que Styles n’était pas chez lui quand il avait débarqué. Louis perdait pratiquement tous ses moyens lorsqu’il le voyait.

Mais en même temps, Niall comprenait, c’est vrai qu’Harry n’était pas franchement moche à regarder. Il pouvait être mannequin s’il le désirait mais il étudiait à la « Camberwell College of Arts » souhaitant devenir peintre professionnel.

« Ah M.Horan je vous attendais ! » s’écria soudain une voix masculine derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Le désigné M.Horan dû se retenir de ne pas hurler. Bon sang ! Payne ne pouvait pas être comme tout le monde et s’annoncer avec plus de délicatesse surtout lorsqu’il n’y avait presque pas d’éclairage !

Se retournant, l’irlandais vit le légiste à quelques mètres de lui, ses yeux chocolat rivés sur ceux bleus de Niall alors que sa blouse blanche immaculée brillait dans la faible lueur des plafonniers.

Le médecin expert médico-légal avait beau approcher de la trentaine à grand pas, celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment chercher de relation stable, préférant s’amuser en changeant de partenaire plusieurs fois par mois. Il était bisexuel ou pansexuel selon ces propres dires mais c’était des bruits de couloirs et le médecin ne semblait nullement s’en soucier.

L’irlandais n’avait absolument rien contre l’orientation sexuelle de son collègue, pour preuve, Louis était bien gay, mais il se protégeait. Il était hors de question qu’il ne devienne un énième coup d’un soir sur le tableau de chasse de Payne.

Bien sur il aurait été hypocrite d’avouer que les flatteries de Liam ne l’atteignaient pas et qu’il n’était pas touché par elles, mais Niall s’évertuait à rester le plus de marbre possible.

 

Niall remarqua que le légiste était extrêmement souriant et le dévorait des yeux comme s’il était un cadavre prêt à être découpé ou comme s’il était prêt à lui sauter dessus dans ma minute. Avec un certain manque d’assurance, l’irlandais rétorqua : « C’est drôle moi aussi. Alors ce rapport ? »

Le professionnel se mit alors à rire devant l’impatience du blond et tendit une main pour la poser sur l’épaule de l’irlandais qui crut partir à toute jambe devant la soudaine proximité de l’expert.

S’approchant légèrement comme un serpent à l’affût, Niall put sentir l’odeur de menthe se dégageant de sa bouche, c’était dire à quel point ils étaient près l’un de l’autre.

Un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur le visage hâlé du médecin et ses pupilles ambrées semblaient rire de la gêne du blond.

« Ah ce rapport, toujours ces rapports ! Vous me paraissez bien tendu pour votre grade de simple lieutenant. Ce cher Tomlinson a l’air de vous rendre la vie dure je me trompe ? Vous savez un peu de détente ne vous ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire. »

Il avait soufflé si bas cette dernière phrase que Niall crut de pas avoir entendu. Ses joues se teintèrent d’une délicate teinte rose à cause de ce sous-entendu nullement caché par le légiste.

« Il me faut ce rapport. Je l’attends d’ici 10 minutes, passé ce délai j’aviserai mon supérieur. » répliqua-t-il d’une voix trop rauque à son goût.

Avant de planter Payne en plein milieu du couloir, les joues rouges et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

En revenant de son domicile, Louis vit Niall penché sur son bureau, des feuilles remplies d’encre éparpillées sur son clavier.

Ce devait être le rapport. Parfait ils allaient enfin pouvoir avancé !

Se souciant nullement de son coéquipier, l’inspecteur déposa le livre des couleurs sur son propre bureau avant de redresser la tête vers le blond.

Louis sentit alors que quelque chose clochait. Niall n’avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu’il était entré pour se plaindre de l’attitude du légiste ou d’une incohérence dans le rapport.

« Niall ça va ? »

En signe de réponse, l’irlandais redressa la tête, ses yeux bleus étaient effrayés et son visage semblait encore plus pâle que d’ordinaire.

« Tiens lis ça. » finit-il par dire en lui tendant le dossier alors que Niall s’asseyait sur sa chaise, les bruits du clavier résonnèrent d’un coup dans la pièce.

Louis savait que trop bien ce qu’il cherchait. Une page youtube. L’inspecteur sut que si Niall agissait de la sorte c’était parce que le rapport était gore ou pire.

L’irlandais était ainsi. Fort mais fragile à la fois. Flic c’était son rêve même s’il perdait facilement ses moyens lorsqu’une scène de crime était vraiment trop difficile à supporter.

Alors il cherchait à se vider l’esprit en regardant des vidéos drôles…ou de chatons mignons.

 

L’inspecteur se concentra sur le rapport, laissant Niall se vider l’esprit, bien que cela ne disait rien qui vaille au châtain.

Le dossier était à une immense carte d’identité avec un dessin simplifié d’un corps en vue de devant et de derrière.

Il y avait une grande place en dessous de ça qui était réservé pour la prise de note du légiste…qui était totalement noircie de l’écriture bâclée de Payne.

Selon le fichier dentaire de la victime, la pauvre jeune femme s’appelait Laetitia Larton et elle avait 22 ans. Aucune indication dans le dossier de ce qu’elle faisait ni où elle habitait.

Elle avait le ventre vide lorsqu’elle était morte et donc aucun moyen de relier son dernier repas à un lieu précis. Génial.

Jusque-là tout était normal, Louis ne voyait pas ce qui avait effrayé Niall.

Enfin jusqu’à ce qu’il se penche sur le paragraphe de plusieurs lignes de Payne :

_La victime n’est pas morte des blessures au visage qui ont été infligée post-mortem. La cause de la mort est due à l’arrachage pur et simple de son cœur._

L’inspecteur crut défaillir. Il lui avait arraché le cœur ? Il dût lutter pour ne pas se jeter sur les photos en annexe du rapport, préférant se concentrer sur sa lecture, se préparant psychologiquement.

_« Le cœur a été arraché à l’aide d’un outil tranchant et grossier, une scie ou cutter._

_La faible quantité de sang qui lui restait dans le corps suggère qu’il le lui a arraché post-mortem mais cela étant impossible, il a dû la nettoyer avant de lui remettre sa robe._

_Aucune marque de résistance au niveau de poignets ou cheville, rien à part des traces de piqûres au niveau du cou. Le rapport toxicologique est encore en cours… »_

 

Louis se stoppa là, il en savait assez pour le moment.

Il n’y avait quasi pas de sang et il n’y en avait pas sur sa robe ni autour d’elle ce qui suggérait bien qu’il l’avait lavée. Mais pourquoi ? Des remords ou alors pour effacer ses traces ?

L’inspecteur médita un moment sur la question avant que Niall ne le sorte de sa torpeur : « Tu as vu les photos ? Ce type est un malade. »

« Non j’allais le faire. »

Aussitôt après avoir répondu, Louis tourna les pages jusqu’à trouver l’annexe ou plusieurs photos s’y trouvaient.

Payne avait pris ses captures, juste après l’avoir déshabillée. On aurait dit une scène d’un film d’horreur. Son corps pâle et flasque semblait se fondre dans la table métallique sur laquelle elle reposait.

Elle semblait dormir, l’inspecteur aurait pu le croire sans le trou béant qu’elle avait au cœur. Payne avait raison, c’était du travail bâclé. Les bords autour de la blessure mortelle montraient qu’il avait dû s’y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de trouver une amorce pour y planter son arme.

Louis pouvait déjà dire qu’il n’était pas dans le domaine médical. En parcourant les autres photos, sa théorie se confirma.

«  Ok donc ce type ne doit pas être très fort physiquement parlant vu qu’il a dû la droguer pour l’enlever et pour la tuer certainement aussi. La dose devait être suffisamment puissante pour qu’elle ne réveille pas sous la torture qu’elle subissait. »

Louis parlait, parlait sans se rendre compte de l’état verdâtre dans lequel replongeait Niall petit à petit…jusqu’à ce qu’il crie « Stop ».

L’inspecteur mit ses mains en l’air en signe de capitulation, il oubliait vraiment que Niall n’était pas aussi solide que lui.

« Tu te charges de t’occuper de savoir qui était cette chère Laetitia Larton ? Je vais tâcher de savoir ce que veulent dire ces billes. »

L’irlandais acquiesça et lança un sourire reconnaissant au jeune inspecteur avant de prendre ses notes et de sortir pour se rendre vers Zayn, leur petit génie en informatique.

En soupirant Louis se concentra sur sa propre tâche et commença à feuilleter les premières pages, couvertes par l’écriture étroite et délicate d’Harry sur quasi tous les paragraphes.

Il ne pût s’empêcher de sourire, cela ressemblait bien au bouclé d’inscrire son ressenti sur telle ou telle couleur qui lui parlait.

Il passa rapidement la partie « Histoire des couleurs » pour se rendre directement à « Signification des couleurs et de l’aura »

Il y avait trois couleurs différentes pour les billes. Aussi il se hâta de commencer par chercher la couleur bleue foncée.

Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son dos lorsqu’il finit par trouver dans la liste : Bleu foncé = Vengeance.

Rapidement il chercha la signification du rouge foncé, trois lignes plus bas.

Son cœur s’accéléra, le rouge signifiait « Colère + sexualité exacerbée ».

L’inspecteur devina malheureusement sans trop de difficultés la troisième couleur : Noir = Haine.

Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il se vengeait tout en prenant son pied en tuant, et ressentant une haine indéfectible ?

Et les 5 boules noires ? Que cela représentait-il ? Le nombre de victime ? Non ce serait trop simple.

Mais l’inspecteur était sûr d’une chose : Il allait encore tuer.

 

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Samedi 11 avril, 15h30 _

 

Deux jours se déroulèrent ainsi sans que les deux policiers n’arrivent à trouver qui avait tué la jeune Laetitia.

Bien sûr grâce à Zayn, leur informaticien, ils avaient appris qu’elle était étudiante en droit à l’université situé à quelques pâtés de maisons de BatterSea.

Niall et lui avaient été interrogés sur sa colocataire, Eleanor Calder. Une jolie brune bien relativement superficielle selon Louis.

Elle leur avait dit que le soir du mercredi 8 avril, elle révisait à la bibliothèque. De 17h jusqu’à 21h avant de rentrer et de voir que Laetitia n’était pas là.

Eleanor ne savait pas si elle avait un rendez-vous et en lui montrant la robe noire prise en photo par le légiste, Louis fut déçu de voir qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vue.

Laetitia avait quitté son dortoir vers 17h15 avant d’être retrouvée morte quelques heures plus tard à 4h du matin du 9 avril.

Le tueur n’avait pas fait de chi-chi, il l’avait tuée rapidement avant de la jeter dans le parc.

Il était redoutable et sans pitié.

Le rapport toxicologique avait révélé une énorme quantité de somnifères dans son organisme qui aurait presque pu la tuer.

Mais ce qu’il ne comprenait pas c’était pourquoi et comment Laetitia s’était retrouvée dehors en robe de soirée un jeudi soir alors que sa colocataire la décrivait comme étant timide et discrète et donc pas du genre à se rendre en boîte de nuit ? Et surtout pourquoi n’avait-elle pas de sac sur elle ? Le tueur l’aurait-il gardé comme trophée ?

Zayn s’occupait de déchiffrer le mot de passe de son ordinateur portable pour trouver un lien.

La fouille de la chambre n’avait rien donné de concluant non plus.

Louis avait dû mal à dormir, cette enquête le fatiguait et savoir Harry dans la pièce à côté de lui n’aidait pas.

Surtout que cela faisait 2 jours qu’Harry vivait presque H24 chez lui comme c’était les vacances de Pâques. Il ne rentrait pas chez lui voir sa famille, il était en froid avec elle, enfin ça c’est ce que Louis avait compris, il ne parlait pas de sa famille et l’inspecteur n’insistait pas comme il en faisait de même.

Alors l’inspecteur était à cran d’une part à cause de l’enquête et parce que voir Styles l’obsédait.

Regarder son corps svelte se mouvoir, voir sa poitrine se soulever lorsqu’il portait des chemises en soie avec la moitié des boutons ouverts ou encore observer ses fossettes se creuser lorsqu’il riait…cela le rendait dingue.

Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Qu’il était pitoyable à baver sur son cadet de 2 ans plus jeune que lui.

La voix de Niall le ramena alors à la réalité alors qu’il était perdu dans les profondeurs de son esprit.

Le visage enjoué du blond était grave, quelque chose n’allait pas, Louis en avait la certitude.

« On a une autre victime. »

« Comment ils savent que c’est le même tueur ? » Interrogea le châtain tout en prenant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

La boule au ventre qui pesait sur Louis depuis ces 2 longs jours explosa presque lorsqu’il l’irlandais lui répondit : « Il y a des billes à côté du corps. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà deuxième chapitre terminé!
> 
> Le 3ème et 4ème chapitre seront postés demain ou encore ce soir!


	3. How many nights have you wished someone would stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oui j'avais dit ce soir mais j'ai la possibilité de le faire maintenant donc je profite ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_Samedi 11 avril, 16h20_

 

En arrivant sur les lieux du crime, il y régnait une drôle de tension, lourde et pesante comme si elle collait aux vêtements de Louis.  
Il n’arrivait pas à l’expliquer mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment et cet endroit lui fichait une certaine trouille mine de rien.  
Le corps avait été abandonné à l’exact opposé du parc BatterSea près du Tate Britain situé à côté de la non moins prestigieuse « Chelesa College of Arts » le long de la digue de la Tamise.  
Leur tueur était malin, il évitait de se rendre deux fois de suite dans la même zone.  
Lorsque l’inspecteur gara sa voiture, Niall et lui virent des premiers agents commencer à mettre les bandes jaunes de délimitation de la scène de crime.  
La scientifique venait d’arriver également et s’attelait à récolter les indices s’il y en avait, autour de la victime.  
Un petit groupe composé de 3 personnes, 2 hommes et d’une femme brune aux yeux aussi noirs que du charbon qui sanglotait en tapotant un mouchoir sur ses yeux, se tenait un peu à l’écart près d’un immeuble en briques rouges.  
Louis devina que la femme était celle qui avait découvert leur victime.  
L’inspecteur la pointa du doigt et lança à Niall : « Il va falloir qu’on l’interroge mais occupons-nous du corps d’abord. »  
Aussitôt dit, les deux officiers s’approchèrent de leur malheureusement victime qui était allongé sur le dos, à moitié enseveli sous les buissons et les ordures un peu à l’écart de l’entrée de l’immeuble devant eux. Elle aussi avait les bras en croix comme Laetitia.

Leur victime était un homme cette fois, d’une quarantaine d’année, ces cheveux poivre et sel menaçant un début de calvitie. Il était grand et avait un gabarit imposant.  
Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage intact…si ce n’était l’absence flagrante de ses deux oreilles.  
Les découpes ressemblaient au même outil utilisé pour retirer l’organe vital de leur autre victime.  
« Il a des marques de piqûres au cou. Annonça Niall, la tête penchée sur celui-ci. « J’en compte au moins 5. Il a dû se débattre violemment. »  
« Tu as vu son gabarit ? Il fait au moins près du double du poids de Laetitia Larton. » rétorqua Louis qui tâta les poches du pantalon informe du mort à la recherche d’un portefeuille.  
Il se mit à soupirer et à rager quand il vit qu’il n’y en avait pas. Bon sang tout était fait pour les ralentir !  
Son coéquipier se redressa et demanda d’une voix suspicieuse : « C’est bizarre. Lui retirer les oreilles aurait suffi à le tuer ? Il doit y avoir autre chose. »  
Cette remarque fit tilt dans la tête de Louis qui se mit à regarder avec insistance la veste brune en daim de leur victime.  
« Louis ? »  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas, à la place il tendit les mains pour descendre la fermeture éclair du mort, dévoilant un pull gris imprimé de motifs arabesque. Pas le top côté mode à ce qu’il voyait.  
Mais il ne s’arrêta pas là, retirant entièrement la veste, suivi du pull, l’inspecteur révéla au grand jour la peau nue du torse du mort. Et Louis en eu un haut le cœur, suivi par un feulement étouffé de la part de l’irlandais.  
« Oh merde. » souffla ce dernier, en détournant les yeux.

Et il y avait de quoi. Le torse de l’homme était ravagé de plaies profondes sur tout le sternum jusqu’au nombril. Aucun centimètre carré de son épiderme n’avait été épargné.  
Il n’y avait pas de sang comme pour le cœur et les oreilles, cela laissait des crevasses sombres et la chair meurtrie rouge vif.  
« Il l’a lavé. » dit tout haut l’inspecteur à voix basse.  
« Je compte au moins une trentaine de coups. Bordel il s’est vraiment lâché sur ce pauvre homme. » rajouta Niall partagé entre l’écœurement et la colère.  
Le châtain ne répondit pas. Préoccupé par l’unique lien qui relia les deux morts ensemble : les billes colorées.  
Tandis que son coéquipier prenait des photos, l’inspecteur se mit à leur recherche et il ne tarda pas à les trouver.  
Sept billes se trouvaient dans sa main gauche entrouverte.  
Des sueurs froides déferlèrent le long de son dos. Il y avait quatre noires. Une de moins que leur première victime ainsi qu’une bleue foncée et rouge foncée mais il y avait une autre couleur avec : l’orange.  
Merde que voulait dire l’orange déjà ? Il ne s’en souvenait plus.  
Son énervement et sa frustration prirent alors le dessus. Il se releva d’un bond et fondit sur la pauvre femme qui avait trouvé le corps.  
« Quand avez-vous trouvé cet homme ? »  
Sa voix était glaciale comme la lame d’un couteau qui eut comme effet d’effrayer la femme encore plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà.  
« C’…c’était il y a une heure environ. Je pars toujours à cette heure-là rechercher mes enfants à l’école et en les amenant c…cet après-midi à 13h il n’y avait pas…il n’y était pas. »  
La pauvre mère éclata en de nouveaux sanglots incontrôlés et Louis reçut des regards noirs de la part des deux agents qui se trouvaient à côté d’elle.  
Il s’en moquait il avait besoin de réponses tout de suite.  
« Ecoutez-moi. Avez-vous quelque chose de bizarre quand vous êtes sortie la première fois ? Une voiture inconnue garée près de l’immeuble. Un homme bizarre qui rodait ? Un compor- »  
« Louis ça suffit. » Siffla son coéquipier qui se posta entre eux. « Tu vois pas qu’elle est terrorisée ?! Tu n’es pas humain là ! »  
Non il s’en fichait qu’elle soit terrorisée. Non là il n’était pas un humain au grand cœur.  
Une vieille douleur menaça de se rouvrir tandis qu’il sentait les pupilles noires encre des personnes qui le regardaient comme s’il était un monstre.  
La détresse grondait en lui mais il devait tenir, il ne pouvait craquer en public. Pas devant Niall, ni personne.  
Aussi il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille en détournant les yeux, le visage impassible tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne s’excusa même pas.  
Quelques minutes passèrent alors que l’inspecteur s’était forcé à se calmer avant que le blond se surgisse à son côté, le regard encore légèrement courroucé avant de se radoucir petit à petit.  
« Je suis désolé de t’avoir parlé ainsi mais il le fallait. » s’excusa-t-il au grand étonnement de Louis.  
« Non pas grave tu as fait ce qu’il fallait. J’ai merdé. Allons faire le tour du quartier on trouvera peut-être quelque chose. »

Ils firent deux fois le tour de l’immeuble et le long de la digue. Il y avait très peu de rues sombres comme ils se trouvaient juste de l’autre côté d’un axe routier.  
Le temps avant été sec depuis jeudi soir, l’asphalte ne permit pas de trouver des traces de pneus.  
« Tu as vu des caméras de surveillance ? » L’interrogea le châtain tout en revenant vers sa voiture.  
« Non aucune. »  
« Ça veut dire qu’il dépose les corps après avoir fait une visite préliminaire pour être sûr de ne pas être repéré. Il est intelligent, je l’admirerai presque. »  
L’irlandais se mit à pouffer de rire à l’entente de sa dernière phrase avant d’ajouter : « Maintenant nous allons prier pour que Payne nous sorte le rapport dès demain matin. »

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

Louis tremblait de froid. Ses membres étaient gelés au point qu’il ne pouvait plus bouger sans gémir de douleur. La faim le tiraillait aussi.  
Couché par terre sur un sol poussiéreux et gris il n’arrivait pas à se redresser. Terrorisé par sa peur.  
Soudain il sentit une vague de chaleur lui lécher les jambes avant de remonter rapidement jusqu’à son ventre, l’enveloppant comme un cocon…avant de devenir si brûlante que le châtain ne put que se mettre à crier sous cette torture.  
Il sentait son corps disparaître. L’odeur des chairs brûlées lui monta aux narines avec écœurement.  
Il avait beau crier personne ne l’entendait dans cette sorte de désert gelé et effrayant.  
Son corps tombait en cendres à mesure que les minutes s’écoulaient. Et lorsqu’il se sentit vraiment mourir il entendit un hurlement strident de femme résonner au loin….

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

L’inspecteur se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur en tremblant de tous ses membres, Il avait froid mais il avait l’impression de sentir encore les flammes crépiter le long de son dos.  
Reprenant ses esprits, Louis se rendit compte qu’il se trouvait dans son salon, précisément sur le canapé avec la télé qui ronronnait toujours et ou l’horloge murale juste en dessus indiquant 3h35.  
Un cauchemar, c’était un putain de cauchemar.  
Mais cela avait été si réel. Sa peur l’avait été.  
Son rythme cardiaque ne parvint difficilement à reprendre son cours normal qu’après de longues secondes et il sentit alors qu’il avait un poids sur son épaule droite et une source de chaleur douce émaner de là.  
Baissant les yeux, l’inspecteur ne put cacher sa surprise.  
Harry était endormi paisiblement, sa tête appuyée sur sa clavicule alors que ses cheveux bouclés formaient un rideau foncé contre son t-shirt blanc sans manches.  
Sa respiration était douce alors que son pull en flanelle violet se redressait en rythme.  
Louis était captivé par la forme des lèvres fines de son meilleur ami. Roses et légèrement entrouvertes à quelques millimètres de la peau hâlée du châtain contre sa clavicule nue.

Il en oubliait presque son horrible cauchemar. Regarder Harry dormir l’apaisait bien plus qu’un thé ou des médicaments.  
La mémoire lui revint soudain. Ils avaient mangé tranquillement et ensuite le bouclé avait proposé de regarder un film. Si l’inspecteur se rappelait bien c’était « Gatsby » mais il ne se rappelait pas de la moitié. S’était-il endormi depuis le début ?  
Sa concentration fut stoppée lorsqu’il sentit Harry bouger de manière imperfectible de sorte à se rapprocher encore plus de Louis en posant une de ses grandes et fines mains sur le ventre plat et contracté du plus vieux à quelques centimètres de son entrejambe.  
Merde…merde…  
Le châtain était tendu comme un ressort. Non c’était un blague, le bouclé ne pouvait pas être en train de dormir à moitié sur lui avec sa main chaude à l’extrême limite de son entrejambe qui se réveillait doucement.  
Oh non…il ne pouvait pas avoir une érection pas là, pas maintenant. Si Harry se réveillait et voyait une bosse déformer son jeans, le plus jeune prendrait peur et l’éviterait et ça le châtain voulait à tout prix l’éviter.  
Il était sur les nerfs littéralement. Harry ne l’avait même pas touché qu’il sentait naître en lui un feu ardent de plus en plus chaud.  
Que dieu lui vienne en aide, il avait juste envie de poser ses lèvres sur celui qui faisait battre son cœur, de l’embrasser jusqu’à qu’il n’ait plus de souffle, de le posséder entièrement. Oh mon dieu.  
Non il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n’en avait pas le droit, c’était mal. Il n’était pas bonne personne pour lui.

Mais ses cheveux soyeux et bouclés…il voulait sentir l’odeur si caractéristique de leur propriétaire. Il voulait les toucher, jouer avec jusqu’à qu’il n’ait plus une once de vie en lui ou qu’il lui dise d’arrêter de faire l’enfant.  
Il repoussa ses désirs loin de lui, loin de sa tête qui menaçait d’exploser de même que son cœur.  
Il devait préserver Harry, pas penser à ça.  
« Louis ? Tu es réveillé ? »  
L’intéressé crut sentir son cœur s’arrêter. Cette voix ensommeillée et si particulière de son meilleur ami résonna contre ses tympans. Cette voix qui faisait tressauter chaque jour son organe vital.  
Il sentit le regard émeraude posé sur sa mâchoire carrée, cherchant celui bleu lagon du plus âgé qui faisait tout pour éviter un contact visuel.  
« Je t’ai réveillé je suis désolé. » s’excusa le châtain, sa voix trop rauque et tendue à son goût.  
« C’est pas gr- Oh….Merde je suis désolé ! » s’exclama soudain le bouclé qui avait compris dans quelle position il se trouvait en retirant sa tête et sa main précipitamment.  
Un vide immense et sombre emplit Louis à cet instant qu’il faillit hurler sa douleur.  
Il jeta un coup d’œil vers le bouclé qui ne savait plus où se mettre. A peine leurs yeux se rencontrèrent que les joues du jeune se teintèrent d’une délicate couleur pivoine qui se reflétaient à la seule lueur de la télé encore allumée.  
« Je…Pardon. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas quand on te touche. J’oublie parfois…et merde je suis stupide. »  
Sa voix ressemblait à un moulin à parole. Réellement désolé et mortifié de son propre comportement envers son aîné. Il ressemblait à un enfant pris la main dans le sac.  
Louis sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il voulait lui dire que c’était pas sa faute. Il avait mis cette règle pour lui-même parce qu’il n’aurait pas pu supporter de vivre autant de temps avec lui s’ils se prenaient dans les bras, ou se tenaient la main.  
Quelle souffrance c’était…  
Il aurait eu l’air stupide s’il s’était penché en avant pour le réconforter en l’enlaçant de ses bras en lui murmurant l’oreille que ce n’était pas grave.  
Parfois il se détestait de voir Harry dans cet état…même plus qu’il ne l’imaginait.  
« Je vais me coucher. Et…c’est pas grave je t’en veux pas. »  
Il avait dit ça d’une traite tout en se levant et courant presque jusqu’à sa chambre éteinte.  
Laissant Harry seul dans le grand salon avec la télé comme unique compagnie.  
L’inspecteur se laissa tomber contre la porte en chêne la tête entre ses mains tout en se disant qu’il était méprisable et lâche.  
Il avait mal. Ça faisait mal.  
Mais c’était comme ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le 4ème chapitre suit dans la foulée !


	4. Let me Touch you where your Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques révélations dans ce chapitre, ainsi qu'un rapprochement :p  
> Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_ Dimanche 12 avril, 9h00 _

« Notre victime s’appelle Eliott Zaltaris ! » s’exclama Niall en déboulant dans le bureau faisant sursauter Louis au passage qui venait à peine de s’asseoir à son bureau.

L’irlandais courut jusqu’à son propre espace de travail en brandissant le rapport au-dessus de sa tête.

L’inspecteur écarquilla des yeux, il ne s’attendait pas à une telle rapidité de la part du légiste surtout un dimanche ! Niall semblait fier de lui en tout cas.

« Joli mais qu’as-tu fait pour le persuader de l’avoir si vite ? Je suis curieux. » s’enquit Louis étonné.

Le visage du blond s’empourpra au grand effarement de l’inspecteur qui devina sans trop de peine.

« Non t’as fait ça ? »

« Il le fallait. Cet imbécile refusait, il m’a fait chanter et je suis rentré dans son jeu. C’est uniquement professionnel Louis ne me regarde pas de la sorte. » s’empourpra le plus jeune vexé.

Payne était redoutable quand il voulait quelque chose que cela en était presque terrifiant.

« Tu dois faire quoi ? »

L’irlandais se borna à se concentrer sur le rapport en demeurant parfaitement silencieux. Ok il ne voulait pas en parler très bien, cela l’arrangeait en plus d’avoir ce rapport de toute manière. Il se fichait pas mal de la manière dont il mettait la main dessus.

Niall sourit avant d’énumérer certains points importants du dossier : « Comme je te l’ai dit notre victime se nomme Eliott Zaltaris, 40 ans, célibataire et sans enfant. Professeur à la « Chelesa College of Arts » et son logement s’y trouve également. Il a déménagé il y a deux mois pour être plus près de son travail avant cela il vivait dans le quartier de SouthWark.

Il avait également une énorme quantité de somnifères dans son organisme. »

« On a déjà tout ça ? » s’étonna Louis surpris.

 

L’irlandais referma le rapport d’un coup sec tout en déviant son regard sur son écran d’ordinateur encore éteint.

« Zayn a découvert qu’il avait un casier judiciaire. Rien de grave, un vol à l’étalage dans une épicerie quand il avait 18 ans. »

Louis se sentit soudain revivre. Après l’échec cuisant pour Laetitia, sa gaucherie avec Harry, il tenait peut-être enfin quelque chose.

Attrapant sa veste et ses clés de voiture il s’écria ravi : « Allons donc voir son bureau. »

Louis s’était peut-être un peu emballé. Voire carrément fait des films. Il avait oublié qu’il était dimanche et que c’était les vacances. Donc il n’y avait pas âme qui vive autour et dans la prestigieuse école.

Mais il ne découragea pas. Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, ils trouvèrent le concierge qui leur donna accès au bureau qu’après avoir vu un mandat…que Niall se dépêcha d’aller récupérer au QG.

Les couloirs étaient calmes, d’habitude remplis d’élèves ceux-ci demeuraient silencieux. Seul le bruit des pas des deux officiers et du concierge résonnaient sur le parquet ciré.

Le bureau de Zaltaris était très petit et rempli de plantes un peu partout et décoré d’horribles tableaux que l’inspecteur n’aurait jamais mis dans son salon même pour tout l’or du monde.

Les couleurs de la pièce étaient dans les tons beiges alors qu’une grande partie de la pièce était occupée par l’imposant bureau en acajou du regretté professeur.

L’inspecteur et son coéquipier se mirent à fouiller à la recherche du moindre indice. L’un s’occupait du bureau, l’autre des étagères.

En fouillant plus que nécessaire, Louis mit la main sur une carte d’invitation à un séminaire à Munich prévu 2 jours plus tôt, soit le vendredi 10.

« Louis, écoute. » l’interpella le blond penché sur le téléphone à l’ancienne du pupitre.

Un enregistrement passait et la voix d’un homme profonde et rocailleuse s’éleva dans la pièce : «  _Bonsoir, c’est encore moi. Monsieur Schmidt, je m’attendais à vous voir au séminaire, j’espère que vous allez bien »_  Le silence emplit le combiné avant que le dénommé Schmidt n’ajoute : _«_   _Et bien à bientôt j’espère. »_

Avant de raccrocher. La bande s’arrêtait là.

«  Il n’y a pas été. C’était le soir du 10 qu’il devait s’y rendre et on l’a découvert l’après-midi du 11… »

« C’est inquiétant la vitesse à laquelle il tue, il a un battement de deux jours, deux jours ou il trouve sa proie, la tue et l’abandonne. C’est vraiment trop court » Souligna l’irlandais en s’étirant.

Oui c’était inquiétant.

 

Ils se rendirent ensuite à son domicile qui se trouvait peut-être à 300 mètres de l’école, c’était difficile d’être plus près.

Il vivait dans un vieil immeuble des années quarantaine à l’inspiration gothique prononcée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le 3ème étage avec les clés après avoir demandé au concierge de l’immeuble ou se trouvait l’appartement.

« Super. J’adore visiter des monuments pareil. » ironisa Niall tandis qu’ils gravissaient l’escalier étroit.

En introduisant la clé dans la serrure. Louis s’attendait au pire, mais cela ne fut pas le cas.

L’appartement était la copie conforme du bureau à un ou deux détails près. Discret, vieux aux tableaux qui méritaient juste d’être brûlés pour Louis.

Ils firent le tour complet ou ils trouvèrent un ordinateur portable…vétuste, c’était le mot et quelques dossiers sans importance.

L’inspecteur remarqua la présence d’une petite valise au pied du lit de la chambre.

Il tenta de se faire une idée concrète de la journée de l’enseignant. Il avait dû préparer ces affaires le mercredi soir pour aller travailler le lendemain et partir le soir même du 9.

Oh merde. Si c’était ça il s’était écoulé moins d’une journée entre la mort de Laetitia et l’enlèvement de Zaltaris. Et deux jours après son cadavre était découvert.

Sa théorie se confirma lorsqu’il découvrit dans la valise deux billets d’avion dont un qui avait décollé le 9 avril à 21h de Heathrow.

« Ok faut trouver à quel moment il a rencontré le tueur et l’a enlevé. C’est obligatoirement entre l’école et ici. » finit par dire Louis en relevant le visage, concentré.

« Allons voir s’il y a des caméras de surveillance. » Répliqua l’irlandais alors qu’ils sortaient de l’appartement miteux, le portable du mort sous le bras.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Dimanche 12 avril, 14h50 _

 

Avec acharnement ils avaient pu récupérer toutes les bandes qui étaient autour du campus.

Cela faisait 3 bonnes heures qu’il en visionnait et Louis commençait à devenir dingue.

Ils s’étaient reparti les secteurs. Niall s’occupait de celles des entrées de l’école et Louis de celles autour du campus.

Il était près de 15h lorsque finalement l’inspecteur trouva quelque chose et fit signe à son coéquipier de le rejoindre devant son écran.

 

Il rembobina pour montrer à Niall ce qu’il avait vu.

Cela commençait à 18h19 à la limite entre la pelouse du campus et le passage piéton qui menait droit chez Zaltaris.

La vidéo montra ensuite, le professeur qui venait d’apparaître à gauche de l’écran qui souhait traverser la route.

Alors qu’il allait le faire, une ombre menaçante et dangereuse s’était approchée de lui par le nord et s’arrêtant juste derrière Zaltaris perdu dans ses pensées.

La silhouette portait une capuche sombre sur un juste corps et semblait particulièrement athlétique.

Il était trop tard pour lui lorsqu’il se rendit compte de l’aiguille fondre dans son cou et le liquide s’échapper dans son corps.

Cela eut un effet immédiat, le pauvre homme s’effondra en quelques secondes, retenu par le tueur qui se mit aussitôt à tirer l’homme hors du champ de la caméra, il devait y avoir un véhicule qui était garé un peu plus loin. Assez loin pour n’être visible sur aucune caméra. Il lui avait fallu 2 petites minutes. 120 secondes et c’était fini.

« Merde ! On a un autre angle sur cette rue ?! »

L’inspecteur rétorqua que non. C’était la seule de toute la rue ce qui leur faisait une sacrée belle jambe.

« On est sûr d’une chose, Il est dangereux, rusé et athlétique. Tu as vu comment il bougeait ? On aurait dit un danseur ou un gymnaste. »

Tandis qu’il réfléchissait, Zayn déboula dans le bureau tel un boulet de canon visiblement essoufflé de sa course depuis le bout du couloir.

Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement de son torse et ses yeux bruns qui d’ordinaire brillaient étaient angoissés.

Il était pakistanais et cela se voyait avec ses cheveux noirs comme le jais et ses traits fins et ses pommettes hautes.

« Qu’il y a-t-il Zayn ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur le portable ? » s'enquit Louis en se levant subitement pour s’avancer.

«  Non…c’est bien pire. Vous avez un ordi allumé ? Mettez BBC tout de suite. »

Niall s’exécuta derechef en plongeant sur sa souris pour ouvrir la page web du site de la chaîne nationale qui diffusait un programme spécial intitulé « Meurtres dans les rues de Londres ! »

Les trois agents se penchèrent sur l’écran 17 pouces ou la présentatrice du soir habituelle parlait d’une voix claire et excitée face…au parc BatterSea : _«_   _…Selon plusieurs témoignages de sources anonymes, un tueur en série sévirait actuellement en ville. Deux victimes ont déjà été trouvées et il semblerait que des billes de couleurs se trouvent soit la marque de fabrique de cet assassin. »_

Oh non Louis n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. C’était une blague !

La présentatrice continua en présentant derrière elle, la première scène de crime toujours fermée au public…avant que Louis et Niall ne bondissent en arrière à la vue de leur visage apparaître sur l’écran : _« Les agents de Scotland Yard sont en pleine enquête et plus particulièrement l’inspecteur Louis Tomlinson et son coéquipier, le lieutenant Niall Horan. Le jeune inspecteur av- »_

« Eteins cet écran Niall tout de suite. » ordonna dans un souffle le plus âgé.

 

L’irlandais ne se fit nullement prier et un silence de mort s’abattit sur leur bureau avant que Louis n’explose littéralement : « Bordel mais comment ont-ils été prévenus ? Qui nous fout des bâtons dans les roues ?! Je vous jure si je l’attrape je n’hésiterai pas à… »

L’inspecteur n’eut pas le temps de prononcer sa pensée à voix haute que la voix ancienne et rocailleuse dû à un surplus de tabac du directeur du département de la police, M. Johnson ne l’interrompe : « Et vous lui feriez quoi Inspecteur ? »

Johnson était un homme imposant par sa carrure et ses yeux gris orageux. Son visage n’exprimait aucune sympathie mais de la vanité et la soif de pouvoir. Sa chevelure brune en brosse lui donnait un air sauvage et dangereux.

Louis ne l’aimait pas pire il le répugnait.

« Je…Monsieur. Toutes mes excuses. Navré pour la brutalité de mes paroles. »

Oui agir comme s’il était parfaitement désolé alors qu’il avait envie de lui dire ce qu’il pensait franchement de lui passait carrément mieux.

Il fallait choisir ses batailles et contre celle-ci il était loin de faire le poids.

« J’espère parce que c’est moi la source des informations données aux médias. »

Louis en eut le souffle coupé, un poing invisible sembla le frapper en plein ventre. L’incompréhension se lisait dans ses traits. Pourquoi faire ça ?

Un gout de trahison envahit la bouche sèche du châtain qui se retint de ne pas envoyer son poing dans la figure de son supérieur.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur, pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille ? »

Il se contenait mais il fulminait et Johnson le vit car il l’alerta : « Attention à qui vous vous adressez Tomlinson. A votre place je tacherai de vous faire discret qui c’est on ne sait jamais quand le vent va tourner. »

C’était clair comme de l’eau de roche. Sa menace à peine dissimulée ne fit qu’augmenter la rage de l’inspecteur.

Johnson s’approcha de lui le dominant totalement malgré le 1m75 de Louis avant de dire : « Je vais quand même vous répondre. Voyez-vous le but est de faire sortir ce salopard de sa tanière, le pousser à commettre des erreurs pour ensuite le coffrer. Le voilà le but de la manœuvre M.Tomlinson. »

 

Avant de sortir aussi rapidement qu’il n’était apparu, laissant un gout d’acide dans la gorge du supérieur de Niall.

« Quel con ! » ne put-il s’empêcher de s’écrier.

« J’approuve. » confirma le blond à sa gauche.

Les infos données par le directeur circulèrent jusqu’en fin de journée et les journalistes avaient fait le pied de grue une bonne partie de l’après-midi devant le bâtiment, de quoi énerver encore plus Louis.

Lui et Niall bossèrent sur les infos récupérées sur le portable de Zaltaris mais firent chou blanc.

A 19h, l’irlandais s’étira et pris sa veste tout en s’avançant vers la porte : « Je te laisse, obligation de beuverie avec l’équipe de golf et impossible de s’en défaire comme tu le sais. »

Il tentait de s’excuser mais l’inspecteur ne voyait nullement pas pourquoi. Il lui souhaita une bonne soirée avec de replonger dans sa lecture du livre des couleurs d’Harry ou il avait trouvé que l’orange symbolisait la prise de confiance. Ce qui n’était pas du tout une excellente chose.

Il se passa moins d’une heure avant que son portable ne se mette à sonner.

Sa première pensée fut que c’était Harry qui l’appelait pour savoir ce qu’il fichait. Si c’était lui, il n’était pas prêt. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment discuté ce matin comme Louis était parti à 8h30 et que le bouclé dormait encore.

Il voulait éviter un conflit par sa propre faute et l’entendre au téléphone ne l’aiderait pas.

A sa grande surprise, le numéro qui s’afficha sur son portable était masqué. Il se décida quand même à répondre.

« Oui Tomlinson, j’écoute. »

Un bruissement lui répondit en premier avant d’entendre la voix aiguë de Zayn s’écrier à travers le combiné : « Ah Louis c’est toi ! Excuse-moi de te déranger, j’ai essayé d’appeler Niall et d’autres agents sans succès et aucun n’a répondu al---» 

« Accouche Malik y a quoi ?! »

L’inquiétude et l’appréhension s’infiltrèrent dans ses pores lorsqu’il répondit : « Il y a une troisième victime. Ça passe en boucle sur BBC, la victime est couchée dans une ruelle piétonne en face du cinéma Odeon West de Piccadilly et ça grouille déjà de journalistes sans parler des passants affolés ! »

Bordel ! Depuis quand les médias étaient prévenus avant les flics ! La colère submergea Louis qui crut en cet instant ressentir cette vieille douleur familière qui ne cessait de le tourmenter ces jours-ci.

Tout était la faute de Johnson ! Lui et ses idées de génies !

« J’arrive et je tente d’avertir Niall au passage. Merci pour l’info ! »

Avant de boucler au nez de l’informaticien et de prendre ses clés de voiture en vol.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Dimanche 12 avril, 20h05 _

 

Niall avait menti.

Il le regrettait mais c’était mieux ainsi, mieux valait dire à Louis qu’il sortait faire une beuverie que d’avouer qu’il avait un rencard.  Surtout un rencard avec Liam Payne.

 

Ce fourbe l’avait forcé en échange du rapport, de sortir ce soir dîner avec lui et putain qu’il savait être persuasif.

Donc c’était avec une certaine boule au ventre et un certain degré d’alcool dans le sang que le blond passait son début de soirée dans un restaurant beaucoup trop kitsch et luxueux pour lui et à la nourriture gastronomique bien loin de ses plats préférés.

M.Payne faisait les choses en grand lorsqu’il sortait et cela ne se limitait pas au lieu mais à son apparence également.

Il portait un polo signé « Pepe Jeans » en flanelle rouge sombre mettant en valeur sa peau hâlée et ses yeux ambrés.

Avec ça il portait un pantalon noir anthracite moulant qui ne laissait pas de place à l’imagination au grand daim de l’irlandais qui avait un jeans, le plus beau qu’il avait et une chemise blanche aux manches ¾.

Ah et il ne fallait pas oublier le sourire éclatant de blancheur du légiste qu’il affichait depuis qu’ils étaient entrés à l’intérieur du restaurant.

Non décidément tout ceci mettait vraiment Niall mal à l’aise, lui qui était habitué au bistrot du coin à boire des bières et regardant le foot. Voilà à quoi se résumait ces sorties en ville.

Et en plus il y était en tête à tête avec un homme…c’était peut-être ça le plus difficile à avouer. Il n’avait jamais eu de rencard avec des hommes.

Il n’était pas homophobe, il lui arrivait de temps en temps de lorgner sur un mec ou deux dans des bars de manière toute à fait innocente mais il n’avait jamais eu de mec. Et là on ne parlait pas de n’importe quel homme en plus. On parlait de Liam Payne, réputé comme Don Juan.

Il était en territoire inconnu, sans repère et s’il y avait bien quelque chose que Niall détestait, c’était d’avancer à l’aveuglette.

L’irlandais avait l’impression d’être tombé dans ses filets et de n’être qu’une proie comme une parmi tant d’autre.

Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup échangé de mots depuis qu’ils étaient entrés, Niall gardait les yeux fixés sur la carte jusqu’à la dernière seconde avant de jouer avec son verre de vin plusieurs fois.

Payne lui…l’observait du coin de l’œil sans dire un mot.

Ils finirent par être servis du moins l’entrée et c’est à ce moment-là que son smartphone sonna une première fois.

Discrètement, il porta une main à poche de son jeans pour en extraire le précieux objet pour y voir un numéro masqué.

Il n’y répondait jamais alors il laissa le portable sonner.

« Un problème ? »

La voix douce et suave du médecin résonna dans les oreilles du blond dont le cœur venait brutalement d’accélérer sans raison apparente.

« Non un numéro masqué. » rétorqua-t-il avant de se servir d’un nouveau verre de vin en ayant bien l’intention d’oublier cette soirée au plus vite.

Revigoré par la lie du vin, il se sentit pousser une certaine assurance et questionna Payne durant quelques minutes :

« Alors tu as déjà invité beaucoup de monde ici ? Ils ne te connaissent pas à force ? »

Son ton laissait supposer une certaine animosité et dégoût dont Payne ne sembla nullement troubler avant de répliquer d’une voix légère : « Tu es le premier, les autres sont justes….des extras. Je ne m’y attache pas. »

Niall fut littéralement douché. Il ne sut si c’était à cause de ce qu’il avait insinué ou de la manière qu’il traitait ses amants.

Cinq minutes passèrent ensuite sans qu’aucun des deux n’ouvre la bouche jusqu’à que le portable du blond ne sonne une deuxième fois pour y voir cette fois le numéro de Louis s’afficher en grosses lettres sur l’écran.

Merde s’il appelait c’est qu’il y avait un problème. D’ordinaire il n’appelait en dehors du travail que pour une urgence et cela semblait en être une.

« Merde. Je dois répondre…je reviens. »

Il planta le légiste qui débutait son entrée surpris par la disparition subite du blond. Le dit blond se hâta d’ouvrir la porte du restaurant sous le regard appuyé des autres clients.

La tête lui tournait, normal il avait bu tellement d’alcool.

«  Louis ! Navré pour l’attente qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Un bruissement lui répondit avant d’entendre la voix grave et dénuée d’émotions de son supérieur : « Désolé te…déranger. On…nouveau cadavre. C’…Cin…a…Piccadilly Ci… »

Le bruissement était si désagréable que l’irlandais n’entendit pas la moitié des mots. Il avait compris qu’il y avait un nouveau corps à Piccadilly ? Mais où ? La zone était énorme !

«  J’ai pas compris ! Ou à Piccadilly ? »

Il criait pour se faire entendre mais cela n’arrangeait rien, la voix de Louis s’arrêta soudain alors qu’il était toujours en ligne.

Le silence durant 5,10 puis 30 secondes ou aucun son ne parvint à l’oreille de Niall.

Au bout d’une minute, l’irlandais sut qu’il y a avait un problème, un gros problème. La peur et le stress s’insinuèrent en lui et il ne sut plus quoi faire pendant quelques secondes.

Ses clés, il lui fallait ses clés.

Il se souvint qu’elles étaient à l’intérieur sur le porte manteau du vestiaire du restaurant ou se trouvait Payne également.

Merde, il l’avait oublié celui-là ! Un vertige le prit lorsqu’il prit en main la poignée pour entrer dans le bâtiment sans savoir ce qu’il allait dire au légiste.

 

Il n’en n’eut pas besoin…Payne s’avançait vers lui sa veste en cuir déjà mise et il avait la veste grise du blond dans les mains qu’il lui tendit, un petit sourire aux lèvres devant l’expression médusée de Niall.

« Qu’est-ce qu… »

« Ta veste. Tu as bien un collègue à rejoindre non ? »

Sa voix n’était pas teintée de méchanceté ou de colère, c’était tout le contraire. De l’angoisse se lisait dans ses yeux ambrés qui faisaient penser au whisky pour l’irlandais.

« Comment tu as su ? » répliqua le blond sidéré en mettant sa veste.

« En t’attendant je suis allé sur le site de la BBC et j’ai vu que votre tueur avait encore frappé et qu’il y avait l’adresse de la scène de crime sur l’article. »

« Quoi ?! Les médias ont été alertés avant nous ?! Merde de merde ! »

Niall était en colère, rien ne se passait normalement sur cette affaire, cela était flippant.

Il tira ses clés de sa poche intérieure qui furent aussitôt arrachées par les mains expertes de Payne.

« Eh ! Je conduis ! »

Le rire franc du légiste fit légèrement rougir Niall mais il mit ça sur le compte de l’alcool. Le légiste répliqua : « Tu as vu le nombre de verre que tu as bu ? _Je_ conduis. »

Avant d’attraper sa main et de la serrer tout en le guidant à travers les dédales de voitures garées sur la chaussée.

Ce contact fit sursauter l’irlandais qui ne s’y attendait pas le moins du monde et à autant de familiarité de sa part.

Mais bizarrement il en apprécia chaque seconde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et 4ème terminé !  
> A suivre...


	5. Need you to Keep me from Falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au menu de ce chapitre:
> 
> Hôpital, une menace qui plane et un Louis toujours plus amoureux de son bouclé.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_ X  avril, heure inconnue _

Louis se sentait flotter. Enfin précisément il était bizarre. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses membres étaient dans une drôle de position et son estomac lui faisait souffrir le martyre.

Sa tête lui faisant mal également et était appuyée contre du métal froid mais il n’aurait su dire ce que c’était.

Il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux, ceux-ci s’obstinaient à rester clos, essayer lui prenait trop d’énergie. Il luttait pour ne pas s’endormir mais que c’était dur.

Au loin il entendait des bruits comme de la musique électro ou alors était-ce des cris ? L’inspecteur n’en savait rien.

A un moment il crut entendre une voix l’appeler mais c’était son imagination sûrement.

Louis avait juste envie de se laisser aller, de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Ce qu’il fit après une lutte acharnée d’une dizaine de minutes.

 

♦♦♦♦♦ 

 

Ce fut comme s’il recevait un seau d’eau froide.

Ses yeux lagon se posèrent sur une surface planche au dessus de lui et il comprit que c’était un plafond blanc ou une lampe était accrochée qui jaillissait une telle lumière que l’inspecteur en eut mal aux yeux de nombreuses secondes le temps de s’y habituer.

Il se rendit compte qu’il était couché sur le dos avec une épaisse couverture sur lui et une douleur lancinante aux côtes.

Son regard parcourut la pièce dans laquelle il était. Tout était blanc en dehors du lit, de la commode près de la fenêtre entrouverte et la table de chevet ou se trouvait des roses rouges.

Un bip bip sonore l’attira à sa droite et il vit pleins d’instruments dont un monitoring.

Il prit alors conscience de l’endroit ou il avait dormi : une chambre d’hôpital.

Merde. Comment s’était-il retrouvé là, il ne s’en rappelait pas. Il se souvenait avoir appelé Niall et c’était le trou noir ensuite.

Des tonnes de questions lui traversèrent l’esprit restant sans réponse sauf pour une, qu’il vit en baissant les yeux sur le fauteuil en tissus bordeaux à la gauche du lit.

Une forme mi assise-mi couchée dormait à son chevet, sa tête bouclée reposait sur le lit avec ses longes mains repliées sous celle-ci, son corps penché en avant avec le dos légèrement vouté.

Harry était là. Il avait veillé sur lui, depuis le début ? Louis ne put retenir de le détailler ainsi, aussi beau et innocent que d’ordinaire. Son visage à moitié visible était adorable alors qu’il fronçait les sourcils.

L’inspecteur dut se faire violence pour ne pas tendre la main et la passer dans la chevelure brune du plus jeune qui sentait la pomme.

C’est à ce moment-là que Niall choisit pour entrer dans la pièce. Brisant la magie de sa contemplation.

Il ne semblait pas en grande forme, des cernes marquaient son visage encore plus pâle que d’habitude. Il n’avait pas pris la peine de bien s’habiller : Un unique jeans et un t-shirt difforme surmonter d’une veste en jean qui lui donnait l’air encore plus jeune que son âge.

En voyant Louis réveillé, le blond lui lança un faible sourire qui se voulait accueillant et joyeux : « Ah tu es réveillé, bon sang tu nous as fait une peur bleue tu sais ? »

« Désolé. Que s’est-il passé ? J’ai dû mal à m’en souvenir. »

Le visage accueillant de l’irlandais s’effaça aussitôt laissant place à un masque d’angoisse. Louis ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi.

« Niall ? Crache le morceau s'il te plaît » insista le convalescent pas du tout rassuré.

Son coéquipier prit une longue respiration en s’assurant qu’Harry dormait toujours puis exposa : « En chemin pour nous…enfin me rendre sur les lieux du meurtre, j’ai trouvé ta voiture dans l’angle de Regent et Carlton Street…retournée sur le côté à moitié encastrée dans une boutique de souvenirs. Et…tu étais à l’intérieur évanoui et saignant de la tête.

Avec des passants on a réussi à t’extraire et je t’ai emmené aux urgences et à ce moment-là, Harry m’a appelé. Il avait vu les infos et il s’inquiétait, alors il est venu me rejoindre attendre ton réveil. Tu as dormi un jour et demi, on a bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais plus jamais. »

 

L’inspecteur était dans un état second, il croyait rêver ou plutôt cauchemarder. Il avait fait un accident de la route ? Était-il si distrait au volant ?

Mais au vu de l’expression de Niall il n’y avait pas que ça.

«  Tu sais comment j’ai fait pour avoir cet accident n’est-ce pas ? »

Le blond mit quelques secondes à chercher ses mots avant de souffler : « La Scientifique a analysé ta voiture, du moins ce qu’il en restait et ils ont découvert que tes câbles de freins arrières avaient été trafiqués. Leur théorie est que tu as voulu freiner extrêmement fort à l’entrée du virage mais comme ils ne marchaient plus tu n’as pas pu t’arrêter alors tu as terminé dans le décor. Cela te parle ? Louis tu m’écoutes ? »

 

Merde…merde.

D’un coup il se souvint vaguement d’avoir conduit trop vite. Il était trop tendu et stressé par l’horde de journalistes qu’il allait devoir affronter et devoir être vu par les médias comme une bête de foire. Il avait dû planter sur les freins avant le virage, ne se rendant pas compte qu’il allait trop vite…

Il sentit le regard bleu ciel posé sur lui le scrutant d’un air inquiet.

Louis avait sûrement pâli un peu plus.

L’inspecteur vit que le blond attendait une réponse de sa part mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa gorge asséchée.

Niall finit par laisser tomber ce qui soulagea énormément le châtain. Il profita alors pour changer de sujet : « Qui est notre troisième victime ? »

«  C’est un homme appelé Louis Salt, jeune père de famille de 33 ans et écossais. Il était musicien. Comme les autres victimes, il a emménagé dans le quartier de SouthWark il a quelques mois, 9 pour être plus précis. Payne m’a transmis le rapport à la première heure ce matin et Zayn s’est chargé de récolter le plus d’informations sur lui. L’avantage comme on est médiatisé et à cause du fait que tu te sois retrouvé ici grâce à ce salopard de tueur, Johnson leur a ordonné de nous aider et on a un nouveau coéquipier. Sur le coup il sait qu’il s’est salement planté. »

« Ouais c’est le seul point positif…Et quelles sont les causes de la mort cette fois ? » 

 

Niall s’assura une nouvelle fois que le bouclé dormait toujours à poing fermés avant de répondre : « Il l’a scalpé….pour lui retirer le cerveau. Et il lui a ouvert les veines….J’ai vraiment du mal à quoi il veut en venir. Surtout que les victimes ne se ressemblent pas du tout sur le plan physique, social et professionnel. Leur seul point commun est qu’ils vivaient dans le même quartier à peu près en même temps. »

Louis en eut un haut le cœur. Bon sang que cherchait-il à faire ? A ouvrir une boutique de dons d’organes ?!

«  Il change chaque fois de méthode, il retire un organe ou des membres puis essaie autre chose supplémentaire qui achève de le tuer ou non. On dirait presque qu’il tente d’accéder au meurtre parfait pour lui, qui lui correspondra au mieux. » murmura Louis d’une voix si basse que l’irlandais eut du mal à l’entendre.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant que Niall ne prenne la parole après qu’il ait reçu un coup de fil pour l’informer qu’il pouvait sortir dès la fin de journée. Bien ça au moins c’était une bonne nouvelle.

« Et les médias ? »

Il vit l’irlandais soupirer d’exaspération avant de répondre : « Ils se déchaînent, j’ai jamais vu ça. On a dû boucler la moitié de Piccadilly pour empêcher ces animaux sauvages d’approcher, bien que hier soir ils ne soient donnés à cœur joie le temps que l’on arrive. Le corps de ce pauvre homme fait la Une de tous les journaux et à cause de ça les gens paniquent. Et pour couronner le tout, ils lui on donné un nom, le « Poucet sanglant ». Comme si on avait besoin de ça en ce moment. »

 

Le lieutenant avala une gorgée de son café furieusement en réprimant une grimace de dégout et Louis se sentit dépasser par les événements.

L’inspecteur ressentait toujours un malaise, il ne comprenait rien à cette enquête. Que voulait le tueur ? Que cherchait-il, que ressentait-il en tuant ? Avait-il des critères précis ou tuait-il au parfait hasard ? Et plus important comment choisissait-il ces victimes ?

A un moment donné il exprima tout haut sa pensée : « Y a une chose que je comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir trafiqué ma voiture ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Niall allait répondre quand une voix endormie et douce s’éleva : « Peut-être s’est-il vengé. Après tout s’il ne voulait pas être connu du grand public, cela a dû le mettre très en colère, comme un avertissement. Je pense que… »

La voix d’Harry, l’ange éveillé de Louis mourut dans sa gorge alors que sa tête brune se redressait, permettant au châtain de voir ses traits magnifiques mais tirés et alourdis par des marques violettes sous ses yeux alors que ses joues se teintaient d’une délicate couleur rouge cerise.

Le regard vert d’eau rencontra alors celui bleu comme la mer et cela tarissa encore plus sa bouche desséchée et il dût se retenir de ne pas embrasser cette bouche rouge et tentatrice pour le remercier de sa déduction.

Dieu qu’il était sublime quand il se réveillait ainsi avec ses pupilles légèrement dilatées, sa tignasse bouclée en bataille et ses fossettes qui se creusaient.

«  C’était donc personnel. C’est assez logique quand on y pense, vu que ton nom a été divulgué à la presse, cela n’a pas été difficile pour lui et il était peut-être présent sur une des scènes du crime auxquelles on est allé, donc il a pu trouver ta voiture. Bonne déduction Harry ! » le félicita Niall en lui tapotant amicalement le dos.

Louis ne sut pas exactement ce qu’il ressentait à ce moment-là. D’un côté il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami ne découvre réellement ce qu’était sa profession qui mélangeait désespoir et horreur, il ne pouvait pas être là et agir comme si c’était parfaitement normal d’écouter 2 flics parler de cadavres mutilés et de psychopathes.

Mais en même temps, une certaine fierté vibrait en lui. Le jeune bouclé possédait une capacité de réflexion hors du commun et mélangé avec son esprit créatif…cela ne pouvait être qu’à vous couper le souffle.

Il était redoutable avec un pinceau comme en train de faire une partie d’échec.

 

Louis ne savait pas comment exprimer à Harry son remerciement pour sa déduction, pour avoir été à son chevet à son réveil, d’être Harry tout simplement.

Son Harry sans vraiment l’être.

Alors il fit la chose la plus stupide et naturelle qu’il souhaitait faire à ce moment précis. Il posa délicatement ses mains froides sur les joues tièdes du plus jeune qui redressa la tête surpris. Mais il ne s’arrêta pas là : Avec peine car ses côtes lui faisaient mal, il se pencha en avant pour déposer un léger et chaste baiser sur son front.

Niall qui buvait un verre d’eau à l’intention de l’inspecteur à la base avala de travers en toussant bruyamment face à l’impulsivité de son aîné.

Et l’intéressé comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Il ignorait si la faute revenait à son trop plein de sommeil, aux médocs ou au fait qu’il en avait marre d’éviter encore et toujours le contact physique avec lui.

L’inspecteur remarqua lorsqu’il détacha sa bouche de son front, qu’Harry semblait réellement troublé par son propre geste.

Les yeux lagons détaillèrent avec une extrême précision le visage pâle et sans défaut de son ami. Son nez fin, ses jolies fossettes, sa mâchoire carrée… Son regard s’attarda quelques secondes de trop sur ses lèvres roses entrouvertes qui eut comme effet d’accélérer soudainement son pouls.

Lorsqu’il finit par plonger ses pupilles une nouvelle fois dans les émeraudes d’Harry, il crut y voir une certaine lueur indéchiffrable et d’autres plus petites mais reconnaissables : Joie, compassion, générosité, soulagement…

 

Louis se fit alors la promesse de tout faire pour que ses yeux gardent cet éclat, une telle vie. Il était sa lumière dans l’océan de ses ténèbres, sa bouée dans une mer déchaînée.

Il devait le protéger de sa propre noirceur, il ne pouvait se risquer à l’exposer à toute cette violence, cet aspect horrible de la vie de Louis, de son passé et de son présent.

Le bouclé était un être généreux et bon. Un ange innocent et pur.

Les deux amis restèrent de longues secondes plongés à l’intérieur de l’un et l’autre, Louis faillit en perdre la notion du temps jusqu’à ce que son coéquipier ne se racle la gorge et de s’exclamer : « Je vous dérange pas j’espère ? Sinon je peux aller me chercher un autre café, ils sont infects mais… »

« Niall tais-toi. » le coupa Louis en le fusillant du regard.

 

Harry fut le plus réactif des deux. Il posa avec gentillesse les mains à présent tièdes de Louis sur la couverture avant de se lever rapidement et de prendre congé de la pièce tout en disant avec un grand sourire : « Je vous laisse. J’ai une toile à finir, avec tout ça je n’ai pas trop avancé. »

Le cœur de Louis se serra lorsqu’il quitta la pièce qui redevint silencieuse une dizaine de secondes avant que l’irlandais ne s’excuse : « Désolé mec. Mais j’avais pas envie de tenir la chandelle. »

L’inspecteur pouffa avant d’ajouter : « Quelle chandelle ? »

« La vôtre andouille. Sérieusement vous auriez fini par vous embrassez et je n’aurai pas su parier sur lequel allait se jeter à l’eau en premier. »

Le châtain faillit s’étrangler. Harry l’embrasser ? Non ça c’était clairement impossible.

« Tu te trompes. Il n’aurait jamais fait ça. »

« Alors je te conseille de prendre rendez-vous chez un opticien pour réparer cette vue défaillante. » Ricana le blond en se levant pour éviter de recevoir un coussin blanc en pleine poire.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

Le reste de l’après-midi, Louis rongea son frein. Il voulait sortir, rien à fiche si ces stupides médecins voulaient encore faire des analyses. Il avait une enquête à mener !

Niall avait été sympa de lui amener le bouquin sur les couleurs comme il y avait toujours des billes…

Il se souvint de sa conversation avec lui, qui s’était déroulée deux heures plus tôt.

 

Flash-back 

 

_«  J’allais oublier et les billes il y en avait combien cette fois et les couleurs ? »_

_Le visage de son interlocuteur blêmit l’espace d’une seconde avant de sortir son Smartphone et de montrer une photo au châtain._

_L’image montrait une main entrouverte, celle de Salt ou se tenait un arc-en ciel de couleur…Les billes._

_3 noires, 1 verte foncée, 1 rose et 1 rouge foncée plus 1 bleue foncée et 1 orange._

_«  Merde. On a deux couleurs supplémentaires… » murmura l’inspecteur en tenant de se remémorer la définition de la couleur rose._

_«  Il y a encore 3 noires…Ça veut dire qu’il y aura encore 3 meurtres ? » demanda Niall bien qu’il sache déjà la réponse._

_Louis hocha la tête pensif,  le visage fermé et inexpressif._

_Ok…au premier meurtre il avait ressenti de la haine, un sentiment de vengeance et il prenait son pied en tuant._

_Avec la deuxième, il avait acquis une certaine confiance._

_Et là…_

_« Apporte-moi le livre, je l’ai laissé au bureau. »_

_Sa voix semblait lointaine pour lui, comme s’il était spectateur de sa propre vie. Il était perdu, angoissé et craintif._

_Et cette douleur tapie dans l’ombre qui ne cessait pas._

Fin Flash-back 

 

Après le départ de Niall, Louis s’était forcé à fermer les yeux pour se vider l’esprit ce qu’il ne réussit pas.

Le sang, les couleurs, les corps, les émeraudes d’Harry et ses bouclettes…tout ça lui arrivait en pleine figure sans qu’il puisse y changer grand-chose.

Et là il regardait le livre ouvert sur toutes les définitions et il perdu le fil face à la signification des deux dernières.

Le rose était associé à l’amour…à l’admiration.

Mais l’admiration de quoi ou de qui au juste ?

Et le vert foncé…La nostalgie, l’amertume.

 

Le meurtrier avait ressenti de l’admiration, de la tristesse et de la nostalgie en tuant Salt, il était en colère à cause des médias et il ressentait toujours un profond sentiment de haine, mêlé avec la confiance.

C’était mauvais, très mauvais.

Tout tournait dans sa tête beaucoup trop vite, il devait se calmer, inspirer et expirer calmement.

Rien à faire, un mal de crâne lui déchirait la tête comme s’il avait un marteau piqueur à la place du cerveau.

Il fallait qu’il arrête ce tueur.

Oui et dès qu’il le mettrait derrière les barreaux, il irait mieux.

 

Du moins c’est ce qui tenta de se persuader.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

  

_ Mardi 14 avril, 16h33 _

 

Louis n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de retourner bosser. Il n’attendait que ça depuis le départ de Niall de sa chambre, cinq heures auparavant.

L’irlandais lui avait demandé de rentrer chez lui et de dormir, se reposer en somme. Mais l’inspecteur ne pouvait pas, il devait faire quelque chose, il voulait être occupé pour empêcher de trop réfléchir et de se faire consumer par ses propres tourments.

C’est un Niall ahuri qui l’accueilli quand il ouvrit la porte de leur petit bureau au quatrième étage de Scotland Yard.

« Louis…Bon sang t’exagères ! Je t’avais dit de te reposer. »

« J’arrive pas, je dois faire quelque chose pour m’occuper. » s’excusa-t-il devant un blond littéralement survolté.

« Je m’en fous. J’appelle Harry pour qu’il vienne te chercher. » répliqua-t-il déterminé.

Un léger sourire s’afficha sur le visage de l’inspecteur qui savait pertinemment qu’il ne le ferait pas. Sa détermination et son soutien étaient précieux pour Louis, bien que le blond ne le sache pas. Cela comptait qu’il prenne soin de lui-même quand il était en colère contre lui.

L’irlandais finit par soupirer devant son borné de supérieur. Apprendrait-il un jour à se calmer et à s’occuper un peu de lui de temps en temps ?

« Bon…OK mais je veux te déposer chez toi avant 19h. C’est non négociable. » sourit le blond en tendant la main pour sceller leur deal.

« Marché conclu. »

Ils se serrèrent la main en affichant un sourire énigmatique pour l’un et joyeux pour l’autre.

Avant de se séparer et que l’irlandais ne dirige son supérieur dans le couloir pour trouver James, leur nouveau collègue.

Quand Louis entra dans le futur ancien bureau du fameux James. Il se rendit compte qu’il était nouveau parce que sa tête ne lui disait rien et en plus il avait la tête du parfait petit bleu.

Génial…du sang neuf qui savait à peine tenir une arme et partait se réfugier dans les jupes de sa mère au moindre problème.

Malgré ça il semblait amical avec ses traits anguleux et ses cheveux roux trop longs, doublé d’yeux bruns si profond qu’ils étaient presque noirs.

« James, je te présente Louis Tomlinson dont tu as sûrement déjà énormément entendu parler et Louis je te présente James Smith, un petit nouveau qui a finit ses classes il y a 3 mois. »

Les deux intéressés se regarderaient, jaugeant l’autre avant de se serrer la main de manière ferme.

«  Bienvenue et première leçon : Ma chaise et ce qu’il y a sur mon bureau est mon territoire. Interdiction de s’y asseoir et de toucher compris ? »

 

James balbutia timidement quelque chose d’incompréhensible en hochant la tête de ses yeux charbons devenus d’un coup apeurés face au ton cinglant et autoritaire du châtain.

Bon c’était une blague mais un nouveau c’était parfait pour se décrisper.

« Louis ! » s’écria le blond, outré à sa gauche.

Il se contenta de ricaner avant de se rendre dans le bureau tous les trois, pièce devenue soudainement beaucoup plus petite qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

Un peu avant 17h, Niall venait de finir d’introduire l’affaire au complet à James – ce qui avait bien pris 2 jours - et qui devait d’ailleurs se contenir pour ne pas vomir devant les corps mutilés.

Le rouquin se jeta d’un coup d’une feuille et d’un stylo rouge pour y inscrire des noms, ce qui eut pour effet d’interrompre le travail des deux autres.

Louis se leva de sa chaise et s’approcha du bureau improvisé de James ou était inscrit sur sa feuille, les 3 noms des victimes…totalement décomposés avec des traits qui reliait des lettres entre elles.

«  Mais que fais-tu ? » s’étonna l’inspecteur en pointant la feuille gribouillée du doigt.

Le visage rouge d’excitation contrastait avec le langage du corps du nouveau qui était craintif et timide. Louis s’adoucit, montrant au plus jeune de se calmer et qu’il n’allait pas le mordre.

Avec une grande inspiration James exposa : « Je…j’ai remarqué que certaines lettres revenaient dans leurs noms et leurs prénoms. Regardez, le « t » et le « l » se trouvent à la fois dans le nom et prénom de Laetita Larton et pour Eliott Zaltaris mais seulement dans le nom de famille de Louis Salt. »

 

Niall intrigué par l’échange, s’approcha et écarquilla les yeux face à la déduction du rouquin.

« Ce serait un lien ? On doit protéger toutes les personnes qui ont un « t » et un « l » dans leur nom et prénom ?! »

Louis ne savait pas s’il devait en rire jusqu’à que James ne rétorque : « Je crois qu’on n’a pas besoin de chercher dans toute la ville. »

« Ah et pourquoi ? » dit l’inspecteur surpris.

Les yeux charbon se vissèrent aux siens et il vit la pomme d’Adam de James monter et descendre lentement. Il avait intérêt de ne pas dire de connerie.

« Votre nom possède à la fois le « l » et le « t » et votre prénom le « l ». Et comme il a déjà attenté à votre vie, je pense…j’émets l’hypothèse que le tueur en a après vous. »

Et là Louis ne peut s’empêcher d’éclater de rire tellement cette idée était ridicule avant de s’arrêter face à la mine sombre de son coéquipier qui l’intimait de se taire.

« Quoi ? Franchement tu y crois Niall ? »

« Je pense qu’il ne faut exclure aucune possibilité. Tu pourrais très bien être une des 3 dernières victimes de ce malade. »

L’inspecteur fut douché par le ton dur et cinglant du blond, pourtant d’habitude enjoué.

« Il est hors de question que je reste sur le banc de touches surtout maintenant. » rétorqua le plus âgé déterminé.

 

C’était son enquête. Il devait arrêter ce malade avec tous les moyens qu’il disposait, il refusait d’être mis de côté. Et merde s’il fallait lui mettre une puce GPS et bien il accepterait !

Seigneur il n’allait quand même pas flipper pour des foutues lettres si ?

Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, Louis n’en fut nullement découragé, il avait une enquête à finir.

« Il faut que j’aille sur la scène de crime. Niall tu veux bien m’y emmener ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au chapitre 6! ^^


	6. Love me Like you Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis a besoin d'un câlin dans ce chapitre c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

_ Mardi 14 avril, 19h00 _

 

Niall tint sa promesse : A 19h pétantes il déposa Louis devant son domicile qui était mort de fatigue et dont les côtes lui faisaient souffrir le martyr bien qu’il refusait de se l’avouer.

L’irlandais lui souhaita une bonne soirée et repartit au volant de sa BMW noire. L’inspecteur attendit qu’il aille tourner au coin de l’avenue pour entrer.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte de son appartement et vit le salon éclairé avec la télé allumée sans aucune trace du bouclé.

Il ferma la porte doucement et déposa ses affaires sur le meuble blanc de l’entrée avant de se diriger vers la cuisine d’où se dégageait une bonne odeur de viande grillée.

 

Et à cet instant la fatigue du châtain disparut intégralement de son corps, comme soufflée.

Harry se tenait devant l’un des nombreux plans de travail en marbre de l’imposante cuisine entrain de couper des légumes et de chantonner la dernière chanson d’Ellie Goulding.

Oh si cela n’avait été que ça l’inspecteur ne serait pas en train de suffoquer en cherchant désespérément de l’air.

Non parce que comme il y a quelques jours, Harry était torse nu. La peau de son dos pâle ressemblait a du diamant et contrastait avec sa chevelure brune qui flottait élégamment sur ses omoplates.

Le regard de Louis ne put s’empêcher de s’attarder sur ses longues jambes graciles et ses cuisses fines et fermes, pour remonter se poser sur ses magnifiques fesses rebondies et dont la forme serrée du jeans noir les rendaient encore plus captivantes.

 

Son meilleur ami ne semblait nullement avoir remarqué la présence du châtain qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

Il devait se calmer il ne pouvait pas continuer à fixer cette chute de rein à se damner ni avoir irrésistiblement envie de toucher cette peau divine et la marquer comme si cet ange, parce qu’il ne pouvait être qu’une créature divine, lui appartenait à lui et à personne d’autre.

Harry se mit alors à chanter « Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire, yeah, I'll let you set the pace, » d’une voix si sensuelle et profonde que Louis manqua de lui sauter dessus pour le posséder là et tout de suite alors que son entrejambe commençait à se réveiller et brûlait d’un feu ardent qui n’attendait qu’à être éteint.

Avec un effort presque insurmontable, il s’arracha à sa contemplation et annonça sa présence d’une voix qu’il espérait calme.

« Salut. »

C’était simple et pas très recherché mais il devait dire quelque chose de court pour tester le timbre de sa propre voix et ce qui ne fut pas du tout concluant.

L’objet de ses pensées tourna légèrement la tête un sourire de gosse sur le visage bien que froncé parce qu’il était concentré sur le couteau en essayant de ne pas détruire ces pauvres carottes.

« Hello. Tu vas comment ? »

L’inquiétude que décelait Louis dans sa voix fit tressauter son organe vital plus que de raison. Il évitait de croiser son regard car il savait qu’il perdrait tout contrôle de lui-même et ça il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

« Ça va, encore un peu mal aux côtes mais c’est tout. » Le rassura-t-il en fixant avec attention les carottes découpées comme s’il s’agissait de la huitième merveille du monde.

 

L’inspecteur pouvait sentir le regard vert appuyé sur lui et plus précisément sur les contours de son visage, il le sentait observer tous les petits détails et les imperfections de ses traits. Il sentait ses prunelles fixer sa mâchoire et ses lèvres.

Il luttait. Il serrait ses mains, si fort que des jointures blanches apparurent. C’était pas possible, il le provoquait c’était indéniable. C’était un démon sous ses traits angéliques qui s’amusait à le rendre dingue.

Et comme s’il cela n’était pas assez il entendit la voix étrangement rauque de son meilleur ami chantonner : « Cause I'm not thinking straight, my head spinning around I can't see clear no more. What are you waiting for? »

 

Ça c’était du sadisme pur et simple. Harry savait-il à quel point il le tourmentait ? Non probablement pas sinon il ne ferait pas ça. A quoi jouait-il ?!

Il refusait de plonger son regard azur dans les pupilles vertes. Il s’y refusait parce que si cela arriverait il ne serait plus maître de rien et cela aurait des conséquences. Son choix et ses gestes auraient des conséquences.

Préserver Harry, il devait le préserver. Pas faire _ça_.

Il se borna à garder les yeux baissés et se sentait incapable de faire le moindre geste pour sortir de la pièce. Il était enraciné sur place.

Il cessa littéralement de respirer lorsque Harry se mit à chanter le refrain de la chanson : Love me like you do, Touch me like you do…What do you waiting for?

«  Tu peux arrêter de chanter s’il te plaît ?! »

Il avait crié cette phrase de façon plus agressive qu’il ne l’aurait crût. Louis vit le corps du bouclé se figer alors qu’il coupait toujours ses malheureuses carottes.

Le silence s’installa et la tension augmenta crescendo tandis que les secondes défilaient et que l’inspecteur avait les yeux rivés sur l’évier.

 

A quoi jouait Harry ? Ca l’amusait de le torturer ainsi ? Merde ! Il devait fuir tout de suite.  Il devait banaliser ses envies. Il lui fallait paraitre indifférent, il ne pouvait pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Avec douleur, il parvint à adopter un comportement d’exaspération avant de cracher un « Va t’habiller merde, tu fais pas un strip-tease »  et de quitter la pièce en grandes enjambées et ne jetant pas un seul regard en arrière.

 _« Pardonne-moi Harry, c’est pour te protéger. »_ Pensa-t-il alors qu’il se réfugiait dans sa chambre, courant s’emmitoufler sous ses couvertures, sa tête enfouie dans son coussin.

Il s’endormit comme ça, le cœur déchiré en mille morceaux.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour Niall. Il espérait que lui au moins avait passé une bonne soirée.

 

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Mercredi 15 avril, 6h10 _

 

Quand il arriva le lendemain aux aurores, parce que c’était insupportable de se sentir aussi misérable au sein même de sa propre maison, Louis avait une tête plus qu’affreuse et ses cernes profondes ne cachaient nullement son manque évident de sommeil.

En plus ses côtes l’avaient fait un mal de chien alors il avait dû vider la moitié d’une boite de médicaments durant la nuit. Et à présent il se sentait groggy. Merde ce n’était pas franchement des conditions optimales pour traquer un meurtrier.

 

Quand Niall arriva quelques heures après, Louis crut que l’irlandais allait lui balancer son sac en bandoulière sur la tête.

« Mais bon sang ! Tomlinson as-tu vu ta tronche de cadavre ?! Le repos, Louis n’a jamais tué personne ! Et d’ailleurs comment es-tu arrivé là sans voiture ? »

L’inspecteur préféra se taire, laissant Niall se calmer ce qu’il fit après plusieurs secondes en poussant un profond soupir avant de demander d’une voix beaucoup plus posée : « Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? »

Le châtain regarda discrètement sa montre et répondit prudemment, s’attendant à une nouvelle réaction excessive de son coéquipier : « Euh environ 2h… »

Louis vit le blond afficher une expression outrée avant de lever les mains en l’air et de déclarer : « J’abandonne mais je te préviens, je ne serais pas là lorsque tu t’effondreras ce soir. Parce que tu as vraiment une tête affreuse. »

 

L’intéressé esquissa un faible sourire avant de changer de sujet, il ne voulait pas s’attarder sur sa soirée. Le visage pâle et fermé d’Harry flottait encore devant ses yeux bien qu’il soit parfaitement réveillé : « Il faudrait qu’on aille réinterroger le gardien du parc, peut-être qu’il se souvient de quelque chose, et peut-être aussi Eleanor Calder. Je pense que la première victime pourrait éclairer nos questions sans réponse. »

L’irlandais ne protesta pas et ne releva pas la grimace de douleur qui déforma le visage calme de l’inspecteur lorsqu’il se leva pour aller prendre sa veste au porte-manteau.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Mercredi 15 avril, 8h42 _

 

Lorsqu’il vit le gardien, Louis était sûr qu’il était saoul, ou en tout cas pas très loin de l’être vu l’odeur fétide de son haleine, ses yeux vitreux et son nez rouge d’ivrogne.

Julian Beliono ne semblait pas franchement en état de répondre à leurs questions quand ils avaient toqué à sa porte, son domicile se trouvait dans les nombreux quartiers de la banlieue pauvre de Londres.

«  Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Y a rien pour les poulets de votre genre ici. » Cracha Beliono méprisant au possible d’une voix ensommeillée et pâteuse ou un sourire stupide s’était vissé sur son visage rond et criblé de tâches de rousseurs.

 

Il devait avoir dans la trentaine et n’était pas franchement beau physiquement parlant. Ses longs cheveux roux gras pendaient comme des queues de souris encadrant ses yeux bleus gris vitreux, son nez disgracieux et sa bouche gercée et gonflée.

En gros pas un sex appeal.

«  On voudrait vous poser quelques questions sur la nuit du meurtre de Laetitia Larton. Vous vous en rappelez ? Vous étiez le surveillant du parc à ce moment-là. » Rétorqua Louis, légèrement à cran et accommodé par l’odeur corporelle du gardien.

Beliono le regarda en chien de faïence avant de déclarer d’une voix faussement triste : « Ouais, pauvre fille. C’est moche ce qu’il lui est arrivé. »

« Peut-on entrer ? Cela ne sera pas long. » S’enquis Niall, plus aimable en sortant son fameux sourire « Fais ce que tu veux tu ne pourras pas refuser ».

Et cette fois-ci ne manqua pas parce que le gardien fut obligé de s’incliner face à l’irlandais.

 

Il leur ouvrit entièrement la porte de sorte à les laisser passer et l’inspecteur qui était déjà en train de suffoquer fut limite achever face à l’odeur de cigarette froide et d’alcool mélangés à une odeur que Louis reconnut entre mille que dégageait l’appartement miteux du rouquin.

Il n’y avait qu’une pièce ou se trouvait un fauteuil, un canapé-lit qui se trouvait en face d’une minuscule télé et d’une table passe remplie de bouteilles vides et d’autres objets non identifiables et le strict minimum qui composait une cuisine.

Celui-ci ne semblait nullement accommodé par cet arome écœurant à souhait, avec nonchalance il alla s’asseoir sur le fauteuil rongé par les mites, montrant s’un signe de tête le canapé-lit pourpre aux deux agents.

Louis optera à contrecœur, s’asseyant à l’extrême bord du tissu, des tâches douteuses étant visibles sur tout le reste du canapé.

 

« Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd’hui ? » Demande le châtain en désignant du doigt la table basse.

«  Je bosse de nuit de minuit à 5h, le reste du temps je bois ça détend. » Rétorqua le gardien en esquissant un faux sourire dévoilant une rangée de dents jaunes et bouffées par la nicotine, avant que Niall ne continue : Dans la nuit du 9 avril, vous avez déclaré avoir découvert le corps à 2h du matin, entre deux rondes. Vous confirmez ? »

«  Bien sûr pourquoi mentirais-je sur un truc pareil ? » S’écria le rouquin brutalement sur la défensive.

«  Mais je n’insinue rien du tout M. Beliono. Nous trouvons juste étrange le fait qu’il y ait un écart de plus de 2h entre vos deux tours. » Répliqua le blond d’une voix la plus calme possible, limite innocente et choquée de voir le gardien agir ainsi.

 

Beliono se détendit une demi-seconde avant de répondre d’une voix détachée: « Vous savez, il est énorme ce parc et je ne vous parle même pas du zoo. »

«  C’est curieux, je l’ai moi-même fait cette ronde et je n’ai mis qu’une demi-heure. Que faisiez-vous de 1h à 3h30, heure à laquelle vous avez trouvé le corps ? »  Répliqua Louis en plonger ses pupilles dans celles orageuses de son interlocuteur, cherchant à le rendre le plus mal à l’aise possible.

Beliono se tortillait sur le fauteuil, ne pipant mot et détournant les yeux après un combat de regard de quelques secondes.

«  Crachez le morceau. Vous faisiez quoi ? Vous admiriez le spectacle de ce taré ? Vous matiez un porno dans votre petite cahute ? »

Les deux équipiers n’eurent aucune réponse durant les longues secondes de silence qui suivirent, jusqu’à ce que finalement Beliono ne craque : «  Je…J’ai quitté mon poste. »

«  Vous avez quoi ? »

Le gardien était très mal à l’aise, voir apeuré. Il bougeait frénétiquement les mains comme s’il…était en manque. Il l’était. Louis en était sûr. L’odeur qu’il avait sentie en plus de deux autres venait de prendre tout son sens. Ce type était un drogué, son langage corporel le trahissait.

 

«  Vous avez quitté le parc ? Pourquoi ? »

Niall insistait farouchement, l’inspecteur pouvait voir la détermination dans son regard lorsqu’il dévia sur le sien après avoir posé sa question.

Lui de son côté faisait tout pour garder son calme, face à ce parfait imbécile bourré et shooté.

«  Je ne dirai rien de plus. » Contre-attaqua Beliono, en respirant bruyamment, les yeux froncés et affichant une expression de profond mépris.

Et c’était tout ce qu’attendait l’inspecteur.

Avec la rapidité d’un serpent, il sauta sur ses pieds et s’avança sur le gardien, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, le surplombant de toute sa taille. Le visage fermé et agacé face à celui blême et pâle du rouquin.

 

«  Ecoute-moi bien. Si tu ne réponds pas, je t’envoie à l’hosto faire un contrôle de dépistage de drogue et je fais fouiller ton appart ou je suis sûr de trouver quelques sachets suspects dans le tiroir de tes chaussettes. »

Son ton était menaçant, montrant clairement qu’il ne bluffait pas. Il en avait marre d’être gentil.

De plus ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien, mais il se gardait bien de le montrer.

Beliono pâlit brutalement et respira par grandes goulées d’air, rappelant l’odeur abjecte de son haleine à Louis qui avait juste envie de vomir.

Avec lenteur, il retira ses mains des accoudoirs et retourna s’asseoir à côté d’un Niall étonné et choqué.

Il l’entendit souffler contre son oreille : « Tu n’y es pas allé un peu fort ? »

Un ricanement le secoua. Non il n’y était justement pas allé assez fort.

« Alors que décides-tu ? » S’enquit le châtain, affichant un sourire mielleux et froid à la fois.

« Ok ok.  Mais je veux des garanties. Vous ne me dénoncez pas. » Capitula le gardien en le pointant d’un doigt tremblant, le visage tendu.

« Accordé. »

Le surveillant du parc prit alors une grande inspiration comme s’il allait faire un plongeon de 3m dans une piscine avant de commencer : « Je suis allé….chercher ma dose de cocaïne chez mon dealer. »

 

S’il l’avait pu. Louis aurait dansé la salsa tout en chantant Hakuna Matata à gorgée déployée.

«  Vous avez donc laissé le parc sans surveillance pendant quoi, 2h15 et pour les caméras ? On ne vous voit pas sortir et on ne voit pas le tueur non plus. Qu’avez-vous fait ? »

«  J’ai utilisé une petite astuce, que m’a expliqué mon dealer. J’ai trafiqué les bandes en supprimant les originelles pour mettre des anciennes. Le système est vieux c’était pas trop difficile. » Répliqua le gardien, fier de sa petite réussite.

Les pièces s’assemblèrent lentement dans l’esprit de l’inspecteur, le déroulement de la nuit du meurtre s’établissait dans sa tête alors que Niall contrait à côté de lui ahuri : « Mais comment le tueur a su que c’était ce soir-là que vous alliez partir en balade nocturne ?! Et pour enter, il n’y avait pas de signe d’effraction sur les grilles. »

« C’est parce qu’il avait un double. »

Louis avait parlé d’une voix lointaine, il était ailleurs. Il commença à parler tout en réfléchissant : « Il a dû venir plusieurs fois au parc avant de passer à l’acte, il a ensuite trouvé un moyen pour vous approcher et a pu vous voler votre clé sans que vous vous en rendiez compte pour en faire un double. »

 

Il s’arrêta là. La bouche sèche, cela avait du sens mais même pas en même temps. Pourquoi se tuer à organiser un meurtre aussi complexe pour laisser les autres victimes dans la rue sans aucune considération ?

 

« Votre dealer vous avertit vers quelle heure ? » Demanda le châtain perplexe.

Le rouquin se mit à réfléchir de nombreuses secondes avant de répondre : « C’était 18h. »

Louis dut se retenir d’éclater de rire de façon hystérique. Cette enquête devenait de plus en plus tarée. Un mal de tête le prit soudain aux tripes. Le manque de sommeil, la douleur toujours présente de sa blessure, sa trop forte concentration. Tout lui revenait un plein visage. Et putain que c’était douloureux.

Mais il avait compris. Du moins il semblait avoir compris le manège du tueur.

«  Dites-moi, encore une chose. Votre cher fournisseur. Vous l’avez déjà vu ? »

Le gardien écarquilla ses yeux gris froids, surprit et Louis sut.

«  Non jamais. Je traite avec lui que depuis quelques semaines. Il dépose ma dose dans la cachette habituelle, je mets l’argent puis je repars. »

«  Combien de temps de trajet et c’est ou exactement ? » Le devança Niall qui avait compris ou voulait en venir le châtain.

«  C’est à environ 25 minutes à pied et c’est sur Birchlands Avenue. C’est bon on a fini ? » Ne put s’empêcher de supplier Beliono, qui avait perdu plus de litres d’eau en quinze minutes que dans toute sa vie.

«  Merci c’est parfait. Une dernière chose, auriez-vous l’amabilité de nous donner le numéro du dealer ? »

Le sourire froid de Louis eut presque autant d’effet que celui chaleureux de Niall, ce qui obligea le surveillant à le lui donner avant de leur fermer la porte au nez.

Les deux officiers restèrent quelques secondes devant la porte close avant que la voix inquiétante de l’irlandais ne résonne dans le couloir, brisant le silence pesant : « C’était lui hein ? Le dealer ? »

« Ouais c’était lui. »

Et l’inspecteur n’aurait su dire si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

 

 

La rencontre avec Eleanor Calder fut nettement moins concluante mais pas vaine.

La jeune colocataire n’avait pas de souvenirs supplémentaires sur le pourquoi du comment Laetitia avait cette robe de soirée et pourquoi elle l’avait caché à son amie.

Une phrase par contre attira l’attention du châtain lorsqu’elle leur interrogea sur son Smartphone: « Vous avez pu le retrouver ? »

«  Malheureusement non. Pourquoi un détail vous est-il revenu ? »

La jeune femme avait les traits froncés, réfléchissant à ce qu’il s’était passé avant cette tragique soirée avant que son visage ne s’éclaire et rétorque : « Un jour je l’ai vue sourire bêtement face à l’écran de son smartphone. Elle conversait avec quelqu’un et quand je lui ai demandé qui s’était, elle a rougi et a refusé de répondre. »

L’inspecteur se garda de répliquer. Il attendrait d’être dehors. Converser avec elle du meurtrier était nettement moins facile qu’avec le gardien, notamment parce qu’il était un témoin alors qu’elle n’était qu’une simple étudiante et sans histoire.

 

Ils prirent congé de l’étudiante peu avant midi et s’arrêtèrent dans un McDonald parce que Louis remarqua en rentrant dans la voiture qu’il mourrait de faim.

Après ce détour, Louis cogitait. Il n’y avait pas de logique dans la victimologie du meurtrier, pourquoi s’être donné autant de mal pour Laetitia et pas pour Salt et Zaltaris ?

Il repensa soudain à la conversation avec Eleanor Calder et exposa tout haut : « Je crois qu’il y a une grosse possibilité que le tueur se soit approcher de Laetitia pour la séduire avant de la tuer. Mais comme Zayn n’a pas retrouvé d’échange particulier sur les réseaux sociaux, on va conclure qu’ils conversaient par message. »

« Mais pour ça il y aurait fallu qu’il aille son numéro…Tu crois qu’il l’a rencontrée en pleine rue ou ailleurs ? Imaginons qu’il aille sympathiser avec elle, le temps minimum pour pouvoir échanger leurs numéros et le tour était joué. » Ajouta l’irlandais, les yeux rivés sur la route, évitant de shooter un malheureux chat qui traversa la rue comme un bolide.

«  Alors ça veut dire qu’il a un certain charme. S’il avait été repoussant, elle n’aurait jamais accepté de lui donner son numéro. »

 

 

Le silence s’abattit alors dans l’habitacle, réfléchissant et faisant le tri sur les infos qu’ils disposaient.

Au bout d’un petit moment, le bâtiment de Scotland Yard était visible devant eux, Louis interrogea Niall sur Salt, parce qu’il ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui à cause de ce stupide accident.

« Salt est parti faire une balade le samedi soir après avoir été couché ses gosses.  Sa femme était à l’étranger à ce moment-là mais elle a souligné que c’était une habitude pour lui de promener tous les samedi soir et qu’il faisait le même chemin. » Répondit l’irlandais, en affichant une grimace.

C’était donc très facile pour le tueur de le prendre par surprise et de l’enlever surtout s’il faisait nuit.

Louis rageait, ils n’étaient pas plus avancés. A part le fait que le parc avait une certaine signification ainsi que SouthWark, qu’il était putain d’intelligent et méthodique, et qu’ils avaient un numéro de téléphone qui était une cause perdue et étaient à la recherche d’un autre téléphone perdu dans la nature et certainement déjà détruit à l’heure qu’il était.

«  Il les suivait. Attendant le parfait moment pour les enlever et les tuer. Il est patient. Tout ce qu’il fait à un sens mais lequel ? » Rajouta l’inspecteur en soupirant rageusement.

 

Bon sang, Louis devenait dingue. Ce taré le rendait dingue. Même Harry le rendait dingue.

Il était à deux doigts de craquer purement et simplement. C’était trop pour lui. Le poids sur ses épaules étaient trop lourd. Toutes ses victimes…c’était en partie sa faute, s’il avait pu arrêter se malade avant les autres ne seraient pas morts.

Il culpabilisait, les regrets et les décisions de son passé lui pesaient tellement qu’elles menaçaient de s’écrouler sur lui pour qu’il ne puisse plus se relever sans avoir des séquelles.

Le trafiquage de ses freins et son accident avait rouvert de vieilles blessures déjà mises à mal.

Il ne savait pas s’il allait s’en sortir indemne parce que pour le moment, il avait juste envie de s’écrouler et d’oublier.

Mais ça il ne pouvait pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis vraiment devenue obsédée par cette chanson d'Ellie Goulding, on peut dire que c'est devenu mon nouveau moteur d'inspiration pour cette fic, après l'avoir écoutée j'étais capable d'écrire sans soucis (la plupart du temps *tousse*)
> 
> Rendez-vous au chapitre 7!


	7. Spaces between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que dire pour ce chapitre? Mhh...
> 
> Je dis rien je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même xd
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_ Jeudi 16 avril, 19h15 _

 

Niall ne savait pas franchement pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Une journée entière s’était passée depuis les interrogatoires du gardien et d’Eleanor Calder. Une putain de journée ou Louis, James et lui avaient tentés d’en apprendre plus sur le tueur en vain. Ils tournaient lamentablement en rond.

Alors il se tenait là à présent. Assis au bar qu’il avait lui-même choisi pour se sentir un minimum à l’aise. Partagé entre le côté bourg et l’atmosphère agréable et confortable qui régnait dans la salle.

Il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ce qu’il avait fait.

Oui, il se demandait toujours sous quelle impulsion il avait reproposé à Payne un rendez-vous.

Peut-être parce que le précédent avait été catastrophique et parce qu’il avait décelé un faible éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux ambrés lorsqu’il était allé le voir lendemain pour récupérer le rapport de Louis Salt.

Ou alors le blond avait juste envie de passer du temps avec le légiste pour ainsi revoir un sourire sincère et éclatant sur ce visage charmant. Mais ça il ne se l’avouerait jamais.

Il était anxieux à mesure que les minutes passaient sans un seul signe de Payne.

 

Un autre sentiment plus destructeur que le premier le pris quand il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Cela faisait 45 minutes qu’il était sur ce tabouret inconfortable, sirotant sa bière à petite gorgée et ses yeux passant de la porte à son verre. Qu’il était minable…il sentait son cœur faire un bond quand la porte s’ouvrait et se serrait à la seconde qu’il voyait que ce n’était pas le visage espiègle et les yeux lumineux qu’il attendait désespérément.

Après avoir terminé son verre il se leva, paya et sortit, sa veste sous le bras à cause l’étrange chaleur caniculaire qu’il régnait dans Londres depuis une semaine déjà.

Déambulant dans l’allée très légèrement éclairée à côté du restaurant il dût baisser sa tête pour chercher ses clés de voiture dans sa poche intérieure.

Il était inattentif et vulnérable et ça Niall l’oublia, de toute manière qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal ?

D’un seul coup il sentit un poids lourd s’abattre sur son dos et une main gantée experte s’écraser sur ses lèvres, l’empêchant de crier. Il tenta de se débattre en vain, son agresseur était beaucoup plus fort que lui et à voir plus grand.

L’angoisse s’empara de lui comme un poison latent, essayant de s’arracher à l’emprise de l’autre.

Une douleur lancinante s’infiltra dans tout son corps lorsqu’il sentit une aiguille perforer son épiderme et laisser s’échapper un liquide enfermé dans un compartiment en verre.

Les jambes du blond flageolèrent et se dérobèrent sous lui sans qu’il n’ait pu rien y faire, sa vue s’obscurcissa, sa respiration ralentissa et l’horreur et l’angoisse qui habitaient encore Niall à cet instant disparurent pour laisser place à l’impuissance et au vide.

Alors il s’évanouit sous le regard carnassier de son agresseur qui ricana.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Jeudi 16 avril, 20h10 _

 

Liam se sentait con. Ouais il était un imbécile profond. Le trop plein de travail qu’il avait eu l’avait totalement fait oublier l’heure et il était en retard. En putain de retard.

Il espérait vraiment que Niall était toujours en train de l’attendre…il priait pour que ce soit encore le cas. Le beau visage de blond, un sourire triste et ses yeux brillants, traversa l’esprit du médecin et il accéléra encore, brûlant certainement un feu rouge.

La voiture rouge cabriolet du légiste s’arrêta le plus près qu’il put du restaurant dans un grisement de pneu. Merde il avait tout foutu en l’air alors que le blond avait réellement envie de le revoir et cela avait rendu le brun si joyeux et heureux qu’il avait eu envie de le crier sous tous les toits. Depuis le temps qu’il essayait, il était enfin récompensé…

Mais voilà maintenant il devait réparer son erreur stupide.

 

Il déboula littéralement dans la salle qui était bondée. S’attardant sur la déco, il la trouva simple et jolie dans les tons rouges-brun pas trop criarde avec ses couleurs chaudes, son mobilier en bois foncé et ses grandes fenêtres à moitié obscurcies par des rideaux pourpres. Cet endroit était la représentation que Liam avait de Niall et il ne put s’empêcher de l’adorer tout de suite.

Il s’approcha du bar qui était vide de la présence de l’irlandais, peut-être était-il aux toilettes ? Il priait pour que cela soit le cas.

Il envoya paître une serveuse venue gentiment lui demander s’il voulait une table. Non lui il voulait retrouver son petit blond, sa faim s’en trouvait coupée en attendant.

Avec un dernier espoir, il s’assit sur un des tabourets et demanda au barman : « Excusez-moi, y avait-il un jeune homme blond assis ici avant que je n’arrive ? »

 

Les yeux vides du professionnel s’éclairèrent et il répondit d’un ton bourru, désignant le siège à sa gauche : « Ouais, il était là avec une bière. Je crois qu’il s’est fait poser un lapin parce qu’il était agité et il n’arrêtait pas de regarder l’entrée et sa montre. »

Le cœur de Liam se serra, s’imaginant ce que devait penser Niall de lui maintenant.

«  Il est parti il y a longtemps ? »

Sa voix était trop brusque et tendue, mais il s’en fichait de passer pour un con.

Regardant l’horloge murale, le barman répondit : « Il y a une dizaine de minutes je dirais. »

 

Il souffla un merci et Liam se sentit affreusement mal et sale. Il avait été là à l’attendre pendant une quarantaine de minutes pour qu’il vienne enfin mais en vain. Il n’osait croire qu’il allait le pardonner et cette pensée lui creusa l’estomac.

Il sortit de l’établissement et repartit directement chez lui, il aurait pu l’appeler mais c’était trop tard à présent et cela ne fera que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, aussi il se jura de s’excuser dès le lendemain matin.

 

Le légiste ne prit pas garde que la BMW noire de l’homme qui occupait beaucoup trop ses pensées était garée dans la rue en face de la sienne, des clés décorées d’un porte clef représentant un trèfle à 4 gisaient sur l’asphalte près de la roue avant.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Jeudi 16 avril, 21h00 _

 

De son côté, Louis n’en menait pas large non plus. L’atmosphère était tendue dans la grande cuisine aux tons gris à l’américaine alors qu’Harry semblait extrêmement dangereux lorsqu’il coupait son poulet avec hargne.

Il n’avait pas jeté un seul regard à l’inspecteur depuis qu’il était rentré, environ une heure plus tôt et il ne semblait toujours pas en avoir l’envie.

Il voyait que le corps du bouclé était tendu à l’extrême comme s’il évitait d’exploser et d’hurler comme un diable.

 

Alors Louis était là, assis en face de lui, essayant de manger ses légumes et d’ouvrir le dialogue…Mais il ne trouvait pas les mots, tournant en rond et cherchant son chemin.

Il l’évitait comme la peste lorsque des rares moments ou ils se voyaient et n’échangeaient que quelques mots de courtoisies…

Il se sentait perdu. Il avait tellement envie qu’Harry lui sourie de nouveau. Qu’il éclate de rire à ses blagues foireuses et de le voir peindre avec ses yeux pétillants de joie et de vie tandis que son pinceau dansait sur sa toile…

Il voulait toucher sa peau si douce encore une fois lorsqu’il l’avait touché lorsqu’ils étaient sur le canapé.

Ils s’étaient déjà disputés pour des broutilles stupides du genre, celui qui doit descendre les poubelles, le choix entre deux dvd, celui qui ferait la vaisselle…et ils boudaient durait une heure voir deux grand maximum.

Là c’était un sujet plus grave loin des assiettes et des films, tellement loin que cela faisait plus de 48 heures à présent. 48H.

L’inspecteur pouvait voir la craquelure invisible qui se dressait à présent entre eux et cela rendait Louis encore plus triste, incompris et déchiré que jamais.

 

Il finit par quitter la table, il n’arrivait plus rien avaler. Pas tant qu’Harry l’éviterait et l’ignorerait. Pas tant que son visage resterait si fermé et triste.

Alors depuis environ une semaine déjà, il laissa une nouvelle fois Harry seul alors qu’il fuyait encore comme le con qu’il était, cachant sa souffrance derrière un masque impassible.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Vendredi 17 avril, 9h20 _

 

« Liam mais que fais-tu ici ? » s’étonna l’inspecteur quand le légiste entra dans le bureau, le visage et le corps tendu comme une corde à piano.

Il avait une mine affreuse et Louis ne put s’empêcher de noter qu’il portait exactement la même chemise à flanelle que le jour précédent, qui était complètement froissée. Ce qui n’était encore jamais arrivé.

«  Je…je cherche Ni...Horan. Tu ne l’aurais pas vu par hasard ? »

«  Non pas encore. Pourquoi il y a un problème ? »

«  Non. Non ! Absolument aucun mais il m’a demandé quelque chose c’est tout. »

L’inspecteur nota encore que ses cheveux d’ordinaire impeccables étaient dans un état pas possible, comme s’il s’était battu. Ses yeux ambrés étaient éteints et de longues cernes foncées contrastaient sur son visage halé.

« Il n’est pas encore là, ce qui est assez étonnant. Il a dû trop faire la fête hier soir et a oublier son réveil. Mais bon…J’ai tout de même besoin de lui. » Renchérit Louis, légèrement agacé.

La voix faible de Liam s’éleva alors, appuyant ses dires : « Ouais sans doute. Je repasserais plus tard. »

 

Alors que le légiste allait franchir la porte du bureau, le châtain ne put s’empêcher de soulever : « Tu sais…il sourit plus depuis quelques jours et ne me demande pas pourquoi mais j’ai l’impression que tu es concerné. »

Il n’était pas en colère, juste surpris et étonnamment compréhensif au contraire. Il ne voulait pas dénigrer Payne et l’intéressé souffla un « Oh ok », avant de fermer la porte d’un geste brusque ce qui étonna Louis.

Le silence reprit sa place dans la petite pièce en bazar jusqu’à l’arrivée de James, qui entra en courant dans le bureau : « J’ai été voir Zayn. Les visionnages des caméras de surveillance autour de la rue que Beliono nous a donné le montre bien y être puis y rester une  vingtaine de minutes et de repartir ensuite en direction du parc. »

«  Donc ça corrobore sa version des faits. Cet imbécile n’a pas menti… »

James acquiesça avant de s’écrier, ahuri par le siège vide du blond : « Niall n’est pas encore arrivé ? »

Non il n’était pas encore là et il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Son expression faciale le montrait clairement et Louis fut heureux de voir que le rouquin s’en contentait.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Vendredi 17 avril, 13h30 _

 

Louis s’inquiétait réellement à présent. Niall n’était toujours pas là. Ce ne pouvait pas être qu’une simple panne de réveil.

Après une heure de réflexion et n’y tenant plus, l’inspecteur se leva de son siège, attrapant ses clés à la volée et annonça à James qu’il allait se rendre chez lui.

Si le bleu avait dit quelque chose, l’inspecteur n’entendit rien. Il était déjà sorti du bureau.

 

L’irlandais habitait dans un quartier tranquille à la périphérie de la ville, à environ 40 minutes de Scotland Yard.

Louis roulait vite. Il avait réquisitionné une voiture de remplacement. Une Audi A3 grise qui était définitivement plus puissante que sa regrettée WW.

Lorsqu’il finit par arriver devant le domicile du blond, la tension était à son comble pour Louis qui augmenta crescendo lorsqu’il vit que la BMW noire n’était pas dans l’allée.

Il se hâtait de se parquer et d’aller sonner à la porte de la petite maison de briques rouges et aux volets bleus ciels.

Le silence lui répondit avec effroi.

Merde…merde.

 

Le châtain retrouvant précipitamment à la voiture, récupérer un trombone sur l’un des dossiers qu’il avait pris au cas où pour crocheter la serrure. Il avait eu du flair sur ce coup-là.

Il nota qu’il savait toujours le faire, ce genre de choses c’est comme le vélo cela ne s’oubliait pas.

Il allait entrer par effraction chez Niall et il risquait un blâme mais il s’en moquait. S’il était arrivé malheur au blond il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans une glace.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent des heures pour Louis, il réussit par ouvrir la porte et entra tout en ayant vérifié que personne n’était dans la rue, prêt à appeler les flics.

Il pénétra dans la demeure baignée de lumière naturelle qui se reflétait dans les grands miroirs discrets du vestibule aux tons gris et blancs. Quelques plantes ornaient les petits meubles de l’entrée, entourant un fauteuil ancien bordeaux dans le coin gauche du vestibule rendant le tout accueillant.

«  Niall tu es là ? »

Le calme et le silence lui répondirent sinistrement, la maison semblait vide de la présence humaine du blond.

Il fit le tour du rez de chaussé en passant par le salon et la cuisine cosy et dans les tons beiges. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs, ou lui et Niall regardaient les matchs de foot tous en s’empiffrant de fasts foods pour fêter la réussite d’une enquête. C’était devenu un rituel pour eux.

Louis aimait bien venir, avec sa propre maison il se sentait en sécurité et tout reflétait bien le caractère de l’irlandais qui avait très bon goûts pour les décorations d’intérieurs.

 

Après son inspection, il dû se rendre l’évidence qu’il n’était pas ici. Il y avait tout de fois un espoir pour l’étage.

Gravissant les marches 4 à 4, l’angoisse de Louis montait crescendo à mesure qu’il s’approchait de la chambre à coucher de l’irlandais.

La chambre de son coéquipier avait des couleurs similaires au salon, à la différence qu’à la place de la télé et des canapés se trouvaient un bureau et son ordinateur ainsi qu’un lit à baldaquin qui rappelait l’époque des Rois et Reines de France. Il avait toujours aimé cette période de leur histoire, Louis n’aurait su dire pourquoi.

La pièce était immense et lumineuse avec ses 3 fenêtres aux volets ouverts et donnant sur le quartier mais ce ne fut pas ça qui choqua le plus Louis.

Non ce qui le choqua fut le nombre incalculable de vêtements posés ici et là sur la couverture grise du lit et sur la moquette rouge.

Des chemises, pantalons…même des caleçons gisaient à même le sol. La penderie était quasi entièrement vide.

L’inspecteur ne pouvait que s’imaginer l’irlandais ne battre pour trouver une tenue correcte…Pourquoi d’ailleurs ?

Cela fit soudain tilt pour le châtain. L’attitude de Payne ce matin était suspecte. Trop étrange et il y avait toujours cette histoire de « chantage » pour le rapport de Zaltaris.

Avec fébrilité, il composa le numéro du légiste qui décocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

«  Tomlinson. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Niall est arrivé ? »

«  Non ce n’est pas pour ça que je t’appelle. »

La respiration du médecin devint soudain rapide à travers le combiné alors que Louis enchainait : « Vous deviez sortir hier soir ? N’essaie pas de me mentir. »

Non il ne prenait pas de gants. Il n’en avait jamais pris. Tourner autour du pot était une perte de temps. Du temps que Louis n’avait pas à sa disposition.

«  Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s’écria Payne choqué. »

«  Rien à part ton attitude bizarre de ce matin et la penderie vide de vêtements de Niall totalement en bordel sur son lit et le sol. »

Le légiste demeura longtemps silencieux que l’inspecteur crut qu’il avait raccroché.

«  Payne ? »

«  Attends si tu as vu sa penderie c’est que tu es chez lui et qu’il n’y est pas ? »

«  C’est ça. Liam l’as-tu vu hier soir ? »

Il perdait patience et Payne dû le sentir parce qu’il s’empressa de répondre tristement : « On avait un rendez-vous….mais je suis arrivé en retard et quand j’ai fini par arrivé il était déjà parti. Je ne sais pas où il est Louis. »

 

Le châtain resta interdit de nombreuses secondes. Il ne savait pas si c’était à cause du fait qu’ils avaient eu un rencard ou par le fait que Niall avait disparu.

« C’était quoi le nom du restaurant ? »

«  Le Village East. Je suis dés- »

«  J’envoie James pour vérifier si sa voiture y est encore. »

Il boucla rageusement, envoyant paître les excuses de Payne. Bon sang, tout allait définitivement mal sur cette enquête.

Il appela rapidement James avant de quitter la maison vide et de se hâter de retourner au centre-ville.

Avant de recevoir un appel de James, essoufflé à la moitié du chemin : « J’ai…j’ai trouvé sa voiture dans la ruelle à côté du restaurant. »

Un poids s’abattit sur l’inspecteur qui sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos.

«  Et Niall ? »

Le bleu ne répondit pas tout de suite ce qui tendit encore plus Louis, qui dût planter sur les freins pour éviter de griller un feu rouge.

«  James qu’est-ce qu’il y a que tu ne me dis pas ? »

La voix anxieuse et dépité du plus jeune résonna dans l’appareil : « J’ai trouvé les clés de sa voiture à côté de sa roue avant. Elles ont dû tomber de sa poche ou…il les a lâchées. »

 

Le sang de Louis se glaça davantage. La gravité de la situation était pire que ce qu’il s’était imaginé.

Tout venait de changer en un coup de fil et le poids qui s’affaissa sur ses épaules manquèrent de lui couper sa respiration.

Quel était le taux de probabilité pour que son coéquipier ne se fasse enlever en ces temps troubles et avec une affaire pareille ? Aucun. Rien n’était dû au hasard.

La voix frêle et blanche de James qui était toujours en ligne, s’éleva dans le petit habitacle de l’Audi : « J’ai trouvé autre chose. »

«  Quoi ? Qu’as-tu trouvé ? »

«  Une sorte de dessin qui représente une palette de couleurs. Vous savez ce genre de dessin que les professeurs font pour vous montrer quelle couleur fait quel mélange. »

Non rien n’était dû au hasard et ça Louis en était sûr.

Il aboya au bleu d’aller interroger tous les employés et de lui faire un rapport complet avant de raccrocher et d’accélérer comme un fou, essayant de rattraper son retard, rattraper le temps perdu.

Perdu bêtement alors que leur tueur semblait avoir un coup d’avance sur eux.

Cette simple pensée terrifia Louis.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

  

Niall avait peur.

Cette angoisse pulsait dans ses veines, le rendant anxieux et agressif au moindre bruit et mouvement suspect.

Il n’avait jamais connu ça. Le fait d’être une proie à la merci d’un psychopathe.

 

Il s’était réveillé quelques heures auparavant dans l’obscurité la plus totale, attaché solidement à une poutre. Ses liens lui meurtrissaient la peau, s’enfonçant dans sa chair avec sadisme dès qu’il bougeait un tant soit peu pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Des heures qu’il attendait que son agresseur ne fasse une apparition, dans la crainte de mourir et de voir le visage de celui qui avait fait autant de mal autour de lui.

S’il se concentrait, Niall pouvait faiblement entrevoir une lueur passer à travers de minuscules crevasses mais il ne savait pas où il se trouvait.

 

Au bout d’un moment, qui sembla être une éternité, ce qui semblait être une porte, s’ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer une vive lumière, éblouissant le blond qui dut fermer les yeux, avant que l’obscurité ne reprenne ses droits.

Le sang de Niall était glacé. Le tueur était là, quelque part dans cette pièce. Il le sentait autour de lui.

Il ne faisait aucun bruit, comme s’il ne faisait qu’un avec les ténèbres.

Le bruit d’une allumette qu’on craque résonna dans ses oreilles, à sa gauche et Niall lutta pour ne pas hurler.

Il ne put cependant se retenir de sursauter de peur lorsqu’une douce lueur éclaira le visage du blond à la façon d’une bougie et que les yeux de l’irlandais ne tombèrent nez à nez avec le visage du tueur.

Ce visage qui affichait une expression sadique et un sourire froid et dangereux alors qu’il susurrait d’une voix suave : « Bonjour Belle au bois dormant, que dirais-tu que je te raconte une histoire ? »

Le hurlement de Niall résonna dans toute la pièce fut l’unique réponse de sa part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai hésité à mettre "kidnapping" dans les tags mais après cela spoilait trop alors j'ai préféré rien mettre xp
> 
> Le chapitre 8 arrive!


	8. Baby Look what you’ve done to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’enquête poursuit son cours et connait quelques rebondissements dans ce chapitre et pour Louis et Harry...disons que c'est électrique. ^^'
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_ Vendredi 17 avril, 22h23 _

 

Assit à son bureau, avec une seule lampe accrochée au-dessus de son écran d’ordinateur qui éclairait faiblement la pièce, Louis s’interrogeait.

Il s’interrogeait sur l’état de santé de Niall. Était-il encore en vie ? Que voulait le tueur ? Pourquoi lui ?

 

Il avait peur de la manière à ce donc tournait l’enquête. Il Allait-il encore avoir des meurtres ? Allait-il s’arrêter ? Que cherchait-il ? À l’effrayer?

Qu’il se sente seul et perdu pour devenir une cible facile ? Et que représentaient les trois dernières billes ?

Il aurait pu l’enlever aussi pourquoi s’être occupé de l’irlandais ? Les propos de James lui revirent en mémoire et il sut que c’était la vérité. Le Poucet Sanglant en avait après lui.

Les heures tournaient et Louis n’avait pas de réponse.

Le souvenir vif un de Payne pénétrant dans son bureau après avoir été enquêté au restaurant le hantait.

 

Il avait déboulé dans le bureau, le visage livide et le regard empli de chagrin et de culpabilité. Ce même regard le pourchassait à présent, ces yeux bruns ambrés le hantaient.

Il lui fallait des réponses, il devait tout reprendre depuis le début. Il avait dû manquer quelque chose.

Il regarda sa montre d‘un geste rageur : 22h30. Déjà.

L’inspecteur se frotta machinalement les yeux et porta son attention sur son Smartphone silencieux depuis de nombreuses et longues heures. Il n’avait reçu aucun appel d’Harry ou de message. Rien.

Quatre jours que cela durait.

Quatre jours que ça empirait.

Le cœur de Louis se serrait à cette pensée. Au moins, il était en sécurité chez lui. Pas qu’il avait quelque chose contre l’appartement du bouclé mais il vivait dans un quartier assez pauvre par manque d’argent car ses parents l’avaient jeté dehors pour une raison qu’il ignorait. Cela l’avait détruit et Louis avait été là pour le réconforter.

Heureusement il n’y allait pas souvent, il passait le clair de son temps chez Louis ou dans sa chambre d’étudiant à l’université.

Et personne, ne savait où habitait l’inspecteur. Non, personne à l’exception de Niall. Il n’avait pas souhaité en informer ses collègues et ses supérieurs.

C’était son cocon, le seul lieu ou Louis se sentait en sécurité et vivant. Ici à Scotland Yard, il avait une étiquette, une ligne de conduite à suivre. Personne ne savait qu’elle était son orientation sexuelle entre ces murs excepté l’irlandais. Calquer son caractère sur ceux des autres était épuisant. Se faire passer pour quelqu’un qu’il n’était pas était fatiguant.

Il décida de rentrer chez lui après avoir longuement baillé à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Il quitta le bureau en éteignant la petite lumière de la pièce en ne jetant pas un seul regard en arrière.

 

La maison était éteinte et silencieuse lorsque Louis se gara devant. Aucune lumière ne filtrait par les fenêtres.

 C’était logique, vu l’heure qu’il était Harry devait surement être sorti avec d’autres étudiants.

Tout était normal. Jusqu’à ce qu’il pénètre dans le petit vestibule de l’entrée et que sa clé ne tourne dans le vide de la serrure. L’appréhension et la peur s’infiltrèrent en lui. La porte en bois massif n’était pas fermée à clé. Il y avait un problème. Louis le savait.

Son instinct de flic, le pousser à assortir son arme de son étui près à tirer sur la première menace qu’il trouverait. Il espérait juste qu’Harry avait oublié de la fermer. Mais c’était impossible il s’était fait cambrioler une fois et à présent, il veillait toujours que cela soit fait.

A pas calfeutrés, il pénétra dans son domicile où tout était éteint et ou l’obscurité régnait. Le silence était pesant.

Stressé, il fit le tour de la cuisine et du salon pour y trouver son ange bouclé. Sans résultat. La panique oppressait son cœur, alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la chambre d’Harry. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu’il ouvrait la porte.

Il était là, couché par terre a côté de l’édredon, les membres de son corps prenant des angles bizarres.

«  Harry ! »

Abandonnant toute prudence et méfiance, il se jeta aux côtés de son meilleur ami, s’accroupissant près de lui ne sachant que faire.

«  Harry, Harry, Harry…. » souffla-t-il de manière effrénée contre son oreille, penché sur lui, ses mains froides sur ses joues dépourvues de couleurs et les yeux clos.

 

Non il ne pouvait pas être mort, ce n’était pas réel. Rien de tout ça ne l’était. Il se mit à pousser son meilleur ami pour le faire réagir, le réveiller. _N’importe quoi._

A mesure que les secondes passaient, Louis perdait le contrôle de lui-même, l’horreur de la situation lui coupait la respiration, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir ni penser.

Il avait l’impression qu’une main écrasait son cœur de plus en plus fort. La douleur et la colère pulsaient dans ses veines, incontrôlables et le consumant petit à petit.

La vie s’insinua en lui et il put reprendre sa respiration lorsqu’il sentit Harry remuer et ouvrir les yeux.

Comme s’il avait été électrocuté, l’inspecteur retira précipitamment ses mains des joues fraiches du plus jeune qui écarquilla des yeux en le regardant.

Il remarqua alors la tâche violacée sur son cou et Louis comprit et il eut peur. Le tueur était venu ici, il avait pénétré chez lui dans son cocon protégé du monde extérieur. Ce cinglé l’avait souillé et cela rendit Louis malade.

Le pire était peut-être qu’il avait trouvé Harry mais pas lui. Une douleur sourde grossissait dans son cœur, la simple pensée de le perdre lui faisait mal.

 

Mais il était vivant, c’était le principal…Louis se perdit de lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement avant qu’il ne se fige d’effroi.

Son meilleur ami demeurait agité, cherchant un point d’appui pour se relever et s’éloigner de lui. L’inspecteur eut un pincement au cœur.

«  Harry tout vas bien, tu es en sécurité. » le réconforta-t-il, voulant à tout prix le rassurer.

Le bouclé ne répondit pas, se contentant de s’arracher du sol, son corps entier passé en une fraction de seconde sur le lit double. Il semblait effrayé et en posture défensive, sa peau avait encore pâlit un peu plus et Louis crut qu’il allait s’évanouir.

Harry évitait délibérément le regard bleu du châtain, le fuyant.

«  Harr, je suis là ok? »  souffla-t-il d’une voix basse et nullement menaçante, se levant également.

«  Je comprends pas. Comment tu..t’étais…t’étais. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?! »

Le bouclé cria cette dernière phrase, tendu comme la corde d’un arc et tremblant. Louis ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. Totalement choqué et désarçonné pour répondre. Qu’avait-il fait ? Qu’est-ce qui avait mis son meilleur ami dans cet état ?

 

Il n’obtint pas de réponse à ses questions. Son bouclé se mit à grimacer alors qu’il appuyait sa main sur la tâche colorée. Ses yeux se voilèrent et ses traits se relâchèrent alors qu’il s’évanouissait, son corps lourd tombant comme un poids sur le lit dans un bruit de ressort assourdissant.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

_ Vendredi 17 avril, 23h33 _

 

Louis crut devenir fou littéralement…

45 minutes.

Ce fut le temps nécessaire pour que le châtain soit à deux doigts de craquer et de péter un plomb,

¾ d’heure qu’il attendait angoissé, qu’Harry ne se réveille et lui dise qui était le tueur.

Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s’attendre, de ce qu’allait lui dire le bouclé. Il était à cran, son corps entier était en alerte, ses yeux passant des couvertures du canapé anthracite ou dormait Harry à la porte d’entrée en bois blanc massif alors que l’inspecteur était assis sur l’un des fauteuils du salon, son arme chargée sur l’accoudoir du tissu foncé.

Il était si tendu qu’il aurait pu tirer sur la première personne qui toquerait à la porte, présence tout aussi bien hostile qu’inoffensive.

Harry s’agitait sous les couvertures, ses yeux demeuraient clos mais bougeaient frénétiquement sous ses paupières.

Sa peau qui avait pris une couleur cadavérique, se reflétaient sous le faible rayon de lumière de la lampe tamisée du séjour. Il tremblait de froid ou peut-être de peur mais Louis ne pouvait se permettre de le toucher, de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réchauffer et le rassurer.

Il avait failli. Négligeant. Trop focalisé sur les billes de couleurs, le profil et les motivations du tueur qu’il n’avait nullement pensé à protéger son meilleur ami.

Il avait failli aussi avec Niall.

Il se détestait autant qu’il haïssait de toute son âme ce salopard qui l’avait mis dans cet état. Qui avait rendu faible et vulnérable son ange, son pilier, son tout.

Il n’était plus sûr de le mériter, de mériter son amitié…enfin si un jour cela avait été le cas.

L’inspecteur ricana tristement à cette idée.

 

Il ne savait pas comment se préparer au réveil du bouclé. Il savait qu’il allait devoir l’interroger, mais d’un autre côté il préférait cent fois ça, plutôt qu’à le voir se faire cuisiner par un de ses collègues froid et sans scrupules.

Ah et Louis était certain qu’on lui retirerait l’affaire parce qu’il était clair maintenant que ce taré en avait après lui et donc on le mettrait sous protection, ils fouilleraient son appartement, on passerait sa minable existence au peigne fin et tout volerait en éclat.

Aucun de ses collègues ne devrait apprendre la vérité. Jamais. Le goût de la trahison de Lambert était toujours présent en lui, il n’avait confiance en aucun d’eux, sauf Niall.

 

Niall qui devait subir en ce moment des horreurs que Louis évitait de s’imaginer alors que son cœur se comprimait dans sa cage thoracique.

Le soutien de l’irlandais lui manquait affreusement. Sa façon de tout voir de manière positive, de rire quand tout allait mal, de voir ses vidéos de chatons sur Youtube…

Inconsciemment la présence du blond l’aidait à se maintenir à flot lorsqu’il travaillait, comme une sorte d’ange gardien qui vous retient de tomber si vous marcher et glisser malencontreusement sur les pierres glissantes d’une falaise escarpée.

Un précipice ou Louis se cramponnait à la surface rocheuse pour ne pas déferler et s’écraser en mille morceaux en contrebas.

Mais maintenant il devait se débrouiller seul, retrouver Niall et arrêter ce salopard.

Et quand Harry se réveillerait il aviserait peut-être n’avait-il pas vu il parut son visage parce qu’il était masqué ou portait une capuche. Louis voulait y croire, c’était égoïste il le savait.

Ils devaient partir, la seule pensée que le tueur était entré chez lui donnait envie de vomir. Qu’avait-il fait durant tout le temps où il était là ? Avait-il cherché des indices sur la vie de Louis ? Des moyens pour le faire chanter ?

Il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer, il devait quitter cette maison au plus vite.

Il commença dans le noir complet à récupérer une valise et fourrer quelques vêtements, dans son armoire, ses yeux se poseraient sur la petite boite grise et défraichie qui le suivait telle une ombre, impossible à s’en défaire, une relique du passé ancrée dans son présent. Louis resta interdit de nombreuses secondes se demandant s’il devait écouter la petite voix de sa conscience ou non. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur le couvercle et finalement il céda à la tentation.

Cela lui prit un temps fou pour trouver quoi prendre pour Harry tellement son dressing regorgeait de vêtements…mais il finit par récupérer quelques-uns que l’inspecteur appréciait particulièrement.

Ceci fait, il prit le corps de son meilleur ami avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, portant son corps léger et tremblant en dehors de la maison silencieuse.

Seuls leurs ombres se reflétaient sur les murs blancs de la demeure alors que Louis verrouillait la porte s’engouffrant dans l’obscurité de la nuit chaude étouffante de ce mois d’avril.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

_ Samedi 18 avril, 0h46 _

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici ? »

Cette discussion, Louis l’avait imaginé de nombreuses fois dans sa tête et là sous le fait accompli, il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire.

Le bouclier venait à peine de se réveiller sur les couvertures bleues pales de l’édredon de leur petite chambre d’hôtel. Il avait trouvé ce qu’il avait pu, c’était encore les vacances et les trois-quarts des établissements étaient tous pleins.

Alors, il s’était rabattu sur un en périphérie de la ville, précisément en banlieue. Calme et discret. Il espérait que le tueur ne les avait pas suivi, sinon il venait de claquer et plus de 1000 livres pour cinq nuits dans cet hôtel.

Le regard vert d’Harry le fixait, intense et incompréhensif. Et Louis se bornait à éviter de répondre, contre-attaquant à la place il avait besoin de savoir avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit ? »

« De quoi ? » s’écria le plus jeune, se levant du lit, les traits tirés et ses yeux renvoyant sa fatigue au châtain.

La peur et l’angoisse trahissait sa voix faible, il était tendu, crispé. Louis le voyait à la manière que son corps se mouvait, bougeant ces mains frénétiquement et détruisant le tissu des couvertures sans ménagement.

«  Réponds à ma question s’il te plaît. »

Un léger silence s’installa dans la pièce, durant laquelle aucun des deux ne parla ou ne se regarda.

La voix craintive et tremblante d’Harry  s’éleva alors : « Je me rappelle mettre endormi devant la télé c’est tout. Maintenant dis-moi ce qu’on fait ici, pourquoi on est à l’hôtel ? »

L’immense soulagement qu’éprouva Louis à l’entente de ces mots faillit le trahir. Il aurait pu s’il le pouvait, danser la samba au milieu de la petite pièce mal éclairée.

Mais il se retint, il n’était pas très bon menteur, il devait se montrer crédible pour qu’Harry n’aille pas de soupçons.

Il chercha à adopter un comportement à peu près normal et professionnel avant de dire : « On est à l’hôtel parce…tu sais que je bosse sur l’affaire du tueur qui laisse des billes colorées derrière lui ? »

Harry acquiesça ahuri, ne voyant pas du tout ou il voulait en venir.

 

«  On a reçu des menaces aujourd’hui et Lambert nous a ordonné de quitter nos foyers pour se rendre dans des hôtels le temps qu’on arrête ce malade. Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas eu le temps de t’ave - »

«  C’est toujours comme ça avec toi. Tu caches tout derrière ton mur en brique, tu refuses de te confier. Même quand ta propre vie est mise en danger. » L’interrompit le bouclé, le regard triste et en colère. Il semblait avoir du mal à contenir sa rage.

Ses yeux étaient si glacials, dénués de compassion. Emplis de colère, d’incompréhension

«  Arrête s’il te plaît. »

«  De quoi ? »

Il s’était redressé, le défiant de toute sa hauteur, son visage fermé et froid. Et Louis en eut le cœur brisé.

« Arrête de me regarder de la sorte. Comme si…comme si j’étais un parfait étranger. »

«  Pourtant c’est le sentiment que j’ai. Je n’ai pas l’impression de te connaître Louis. Je ne sais rien de toi. »

Un coup de poignard aurait eu le même effet. L’inspecteur écarquilla les yeux, espérant avoir mal compris la phrase du bouclé, mais cela n’était pas le cas. Sa posture et son regard montrait qu’il pensait ces mots et le châtain en fut dévasté.

Il ne lui inspirait que du mépris et de la rancœur. Il avait du mal à respirer, jamais auparavant il ne s’était senti aussi blessé et incompris.  Il avait l’impression qu’il le rejetait, le jetait et c’était horrible. Atroce.

Avec force il réussit à contenir les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux avant de passer à côté de lui sans un mot, quittant la chambre pour trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait un bar.

Le regard glacial d’Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux, le brulant presque jusqu’à ce qu’il eut fermé la porte. Même là, il sentait les yeux verts d’eau d’Harry le transpercer.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Samedi 18 avril, 9h40 _

Louis n’avait pas envie de travailler aujourd’hui. Il voulait retrouver son lit, décuvé de la dizaine de shots de whisky qu’il s’était enfilé hier soir. Il souhaitait retrouver la joie qu’il y avait encore en lui il y a quelques semaines, lorsque lui et Harry décidaient de sortir en ville et d’aller au zoo ou de faire les boutiques. Ce genre de journée était rare car le bouclé avait beaucoup de travail à rendre pour ses examens en juin, énormément de toiles pour des acheteurs potentiels, à faire des devoirs que Louis l’aidait quand il pouvait.

C’était ça qu’il préférait, voir les yeux verts d’eau de son meilleur ami s’éveiller quand il parlait d’art ou d’autres sujets liés. L’inspecteur aurait pu se perdre dans la contemplation du visage joyeux et concentré du plus jeune. Comme il y a bien longtemps.

Parfois il voudrait tout donner pour revivre cela.

Cette enquête avait ravivé de vieilles blessures, des non-dits trop pesants et des vérités difficiles à entendre.

Et Louis se sentait fragile, près à sombrer au moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part. Il avait cauchemardé cette nuit encore, toujours ce même rêve, encore et encore. Les cris, les flammes, le sang.

Il serra brusquement le malheureux stylo qu’il tenait dans sa main, le tordant, sous le regard surpris de James qui le regardait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes sans bruit.

 

D’un coup sans prévenir, une tornade brune entra dans le bureau, manquant de renverser les rapports d’autopsie des victimes qui se trouvaient à côté de la porte.

Zayn se tenait là, un sourire triomphant sur le visage, une feuille à la main en dessus de sa tête comme s’il venait de gagner au loto.

«  Zayn ? Qu’il y a-t-il ? »

« Je crois avoir trouvé comment il choisit ces victimes. » L’informaticien dégagea avec hargne les dossiers du bureau de Louis et étala cartes, photocopies de mails et affiches publicitaires.

«  Je vous présente le Galapagos Net. Un Cybercafé ou vous payer 5 livres pour 1 heure de pur surf, ou plus si vous le souhaitez. » Louis le vit leur montrer un endroit sur la carte, pile en plein cœur de SouthWark. Zayn continua en reprenant son souffle : « Comment j’ai découvert ceci ? Et bien j’ai gardé la boite mail de Laetitia Larton ouverte au cas où et j’ai reçu juste avant de venir vous voir, une newsletter de ce café auquel elle était inscrite depuis près d’un an. 

J’ai regroupé avec vos deux autres victimes pour voir s’ils y avaient été avant leur mort et résultat : Ils y sont tous inscrits entre mars et mai de l’année dernière. »

 

L’informaticien regarda Louis et James avec un grand sourire et les joues rouges d’avoir trop parlé mais très fier en même temps de sa découverte avant que Louis ne s’exclame : « Bien joué Zayn. On va aller voir ce cybercafé. »

Et Louis eut soudain une légère lueur d’espoir. Enfin ils avançaient un peu vers le tueur et un peu plus vers Niall.

L’inspecteur priait pour qu’il soit toujours en vie.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Samedi 18 avril, 10h30 _

 

En garant sa voiture sur le bas côté, Louis ne put s’empêcher de se dire que le Galapagos Net était idéalement situé : Une bouche de métro à deux pas, un Starbucks en face, 3 restaurants de part et d’autres, une libraire, une salle de gym et une école d’ostéopathie à 100m de l’autre côté de la route. Sans oublier une boîte de nuit.

C’était le seul cybercafé pour le quartier de Southwark, endroit pittoresque avec ses immeubles en briques. Quartier qui avait été également le lieu de résidence des leurs victimes. Cela avait forcément un lien.

 

Le quartier était très animé et ci c’était vraiment le lieu ou « le Poucet Sanglant » trouvait ces victimes, il avait dû avoir l’embarras du choix.

L’intérieur du café était chaleureux, coloré. De nombreuses tables blanches près de l’entrée permettaient de manger un snack ou deux avant de partir au fond du magasin ou se trouvaient une dizaine d’ordinateurs, tous récents. Pour le moment il y en avait trois d’occupés, ce qui était pas mal vu que cela faisait une heure que c’était ouvert.

 

Il n’y avait pas trop de décorations mais des posters de personnages de bandes dessinées, des publicités pour des claviers, des webcams et autres et des affiches avec les prix indiqués dessus, mis ici et là sur les murs oranges.

L’accueil se trouvait derrière l’espèce de bar à snack, un homme d’un certain âge aux tempes grisonnantes lisait un magazine de voiture, sirotant un coca, tout en bougeant entre son magazine et l’ordinateur vétuste à sa gauche...

Louis était sûr que c’était le propriétaire et cela l’arrangeait très bien.

L’homme semblait amical, ouvert et dieu merci sobre. Il voulait éviter de refaire un interrogatoire à la Beliono.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? »

James ne parla pas, restant bien à sa place ce qui arrangea Louis avant de répondre gentiment : « Bonjour, oui je pense que vous pouvez nous aider. » Il sorti les 3 portraits des visages des victimes avant de continuer : « Vous souvenez vous de ces 3 personnes ? Elles se sont inscrites ici il y a environ un an, entre mars et mai. »

 

Le propriétaire se braqua légèrement au début avant que Louis ne sorte sa plaque : « Je suis inspecteur et j’ai besoin de quelques renseignements à propos de ces personnes rien de plus. »

« Votre nom…Vous êtes celui qui enquête sur le « Poucet Sanglant » ? Je vous ai vu à la télé. Bon sens quelle époque de merde on vit en ce moment. »

Le sang de Louis ne fit qu’un tour. Merde il avait pas besoin de ça. Heureusement pour lui les autres clients étaient trop loin pour entendre leur conversation.

« J’apprécierais votre discrétion à propos de cette visite. Il y a déjà assez de monde qui paniquent vous ne croyez pas ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse en esquissant un sourire forcé.

«  Je…Oui je comprends. Pour vos trois personnes, je me souviens d’elles oui. La fille était très gentille. Elle me parlait tout le temps de l’université dans laquelle elle allait aller, elle n’était pas encore étudiante mais c’était pris un petit studio à quelques pâtés de maisons et elle avait pas d’internet, donc elle venait ici. »

«  Et les deux hommes ? Vous vous en souvenez ? »

 

Le vieux homme resta muet quelques secondes, tenant de se remémorer ces deux visages.

«  Mh le plus mince, celui de la télé, il venait après son boulot pour avoir un peu la paix entre les couches et les biberons vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Et l’autre, professeur je crois, il venait parce qu’il ne supportait pas trop la solitude. Je me souviens qu’il venait plusieurs fois par semaine rien que pour faire la conversation, mais il m’achetait toujours un ou deux journaux avant de partir. »

Louis essayait de faire le point, ils étaient tous venus ici, ce qui veut dire que le tueur également. Ou peut-être pas, peut-être qu’il les suivait depuis l’un des restaurants.

Et pourquoi ici ? Vivait-il dans ce quartier ? Travaillait-il dans un des magasins un peu plus loin ? Ou était-ce encore autre chose ?

Le propriétaire le fixait, aucun ne parlait, James était une tombe. D’ordinaire, Niall continuerait à l’interroger, devinant les pensées du châtain mais ce n’était pas le cas.

Un douloureux rappel de la réalité.

«  Ils étaient donc des habitués, sont-ils venus récemment ? s’enquit alors l’inspecteur, brisant le silence. »

«  Oh non non, ils ne sont pas venus depuis…septembre pour la gosse, je savais que c’était à cause de ces études, le père de famille en novembre, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi et le professeur…il a déménagé dans un autre quartier pour être plus près de son job en février il me semble, donc il y a 2 mois à peu près. »

«  Merci pour vos réponses. Mh dernière chose, vous souvenez d’un événement inhabituel ou de quelque chose du genre survenu pendant les mois qu’ils venaient ici? »

«  Non rien, désolé. » s’excusa-t-il tristement.

«  Je vous remercie. »

Louis salua le vendeur et commença à sortir de la boutique avec James avant que le propriétaire ne les arrête : « Attendez, je crois me souvenir que, vers juillet-aout la jeune fille était sur un petit nuage parce qu’elle avait rencontré un garçon. Il était parfait d’après elle. Je sais pas si cela vous aide. »

L’inspecteur sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, il avait peut-être une piste : « Vous a-t-elle dit ou elle l’avait rencontré ? »

L’homme tendit le doigt sur la rue en face tout en répondant : « Au Starbucks de l’autre côté de la route. »

« Merci Monsieur, cela m’aide beaucoup. »

Et Louis sortit précipitamment, suivi de James qui peinait à le suivre, fonçant droit sur le Starbucks.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

Louis ne s’attarda pas sur la déco, se contentant de voir que la plupart des deux surélevées se trouvaient le long des baies vitrées, face à la rue. Pile point en face du cybercafé. L’inspecteur pouvait mettre sa main à couper que c’est là que leur tueur guettait ses victimes, choisissant qui deviendrait ses proies.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Louis se dirigea vers la caisse, le portrait de Laetitia en main et s’approcha de la serveuse qui s’appelait « Anna », d’après son badge. Petite blonde aux yeux bleus perçants et au visage criblé de tâches de rousseur.

«  Bonjour, est-ce que vous auriez quelques minutes à m’accorder mademoiselle ? »

 

La dite mademoiselle se mit à rougir violemment, jetant de petits coups à sa collègue à sa gauche.

«  Euh, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle timide et pas franchement à l’aise, que Louis eut presque gêné.

«  Est-ce que par hasard, cette jeune femme vous rappelle quelque chose ? Est-elle déjà venue ici ? » lui répond-t-il tout en lui montrant le portrait souriant de Laetitia.

« Oh…non désolée je ne l’ai jamais vue. J’ai commencé qu’il y a quelques semaines. »

 

La serveuse semblait déçue, elle avait dû croire qu’elle lui plaisait et Louis avait juste envie de la consoler en lui disant « Désolé, mais je suis gay. »

D’un coup, la collègue « d’Anna » se pencha et fixa le portrait attentivement.

Elle devait avoir la trentaine, se nommait Tara et avait des cheveux étonnamment bleus qui juraient avec ses yeux bruns couleur écorce. Elle mâchait nonchalamment un chewing-gum.

« Vous la connaissez ? » S’enquit l’inspecteur, plein d’espoir.

«  Oui, elle venait souvent ici, elle était très gentille, cela lui arrivait souvent de mettre des pièces dans le bocal pour les dons de diverses associations. Dommage qu’elle ne soit pas revenue, je voulais savoir ou cela en était avec son mec, voir si je pouvais le lui piquer. »

Et Louis se dit qu’il avait de la chance.

«  Son mec ? Vous savez qui est ce jeune homme ? »

«  Non, non, pas personnellement. Ils se sont rencontrés ici. Une super histoire si vous voulez mon avis. Le pauvre garçon lui avait renversé son café dessus, deux secondes après avoir été préparé. Un véritable gâchis. 

En bon gentleman, il lui a donné sa veste, il semblait vraiment hébété mais elle, elle riait aux éclats. Après ça, ils sont allés s’asseoir tous les deux et pendant 2 mois, ils sont venus ici, s’asseoir à la même table et commandés les mêmes cafés.  Je vous jure un véritable coup de foudre. Cupidon était avec lui ce jour-là. »

« Vous arriveriez à le décrire physiquement? »

«  Oulà, malheureusement non, c’est l’une des serveuses que j’ai remplacé qui m’a raconté tout ce que je viens de vous dire mais je ne l’ai jamais vu, désolée. Mais d’après elle, il était gentil, discret et pas fouteur de troubles, un peu comme vous. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au chapitre 9 ^^


	9. Where do Broken Hearts go ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Ce chapitre contient des scènes qui peuvent choquer (j'entends par là, drogues, mutilations et j'en passe).  
> Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise n'hésitez surtout pas à passer les paragraphes concernés. (Milieu/fin du chapitre)
> 
> Bonne lecture.

_ Samedi 18 avril, 12h20 _

Cela faisait des heures que Louis s’escrimait à trouver quelqu’un ressemblant à la description de la serveuse sur l’unique caméra de surveillance de la rue principale située, dans un angle donnant sur le Galpagos Net et pour le moment il avait que dalle.

Il avait remonté jusqu’au mois de juin et passait en accélérer les journées, voyant alternativement Zaltaris, Laetitia et Salt. Le plus curieux, c’est qu’ils ne se soient jamais croisés.

Bon sang, ce malade était méticuleux, il était invisible sur la caméra, un vrai monsieur-tout-le-monde comme l’avait dit Tara.

Il faisait littéralement chou blanc.

Ce taré jouait avec lui, on aurait dit qu’il était la souris et Louis, le pauvre chat qui essayait désespérément de l’attraper.

 

Et toujours aucun signe de Niall. Cela faisait 2 jours déjà. Normalement aujourd’hui, il devrait trouver un nouveau corps, il n’y en avait plus eu un seul depuis lundi dernier soit 5 jours…Mais il avait Niall maintenant donc s’il gardait le même schéma, la même logique qu’avant son kidnapping ce serait ça.

Il priait pour avoir tort.

Il avait l’impression de faire un pas en avant et deux en arrière, c’était fatiguant, rageant. Et James qui ne servait à rien en plein milieu de tout ce foutoir.

Ce salaud n’avait commis aucune erreur. Il avait tout préparé depuis des mois. Il avait appâté Laetitia depuis neuf mois. _9 mois._

Qui planifie des meurtres sur une si longue durée ? Ceux qui cherchent la vengeance. Mais contre qui ? S’il parvenait à répondre à cette question, il saurait quoi faire mais ce n’était pas le cas à présent.

La tête dans ses mains, il ne vit pas la porte s’ouvrir et s’écraser contre le mur dans un bruit sourd, ce qui le fit sursauter violement.

Payne se trouvait dans l’embrasure de la porte, le souffle court, les joues rouges et le teint pâle. Son smartphone entre ses doigts fins, dont les jointures étaient blanches.

Et Louis commença à paniquer.

«  Liam qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

«  Ils ont trouvé deux autres corps, Louis. »

Sa voix se brisa, il expira longuement pour empêcher les sanglots le gagner.

L’inspecteur sentit un poids s’engouffrer en lui, lui couper sa respiration.

Non c’était pas possible. Niall n’était pas mort. Impossible. Ce devait être un cauchemar.

Louis avait envie de s’éclater la tête contre les murs jusqu’à ne plus avoir mal, ne plus rien ressentir.

«  On est sûr que l’un deux est lui ? Pitié Liam on sait si c’est Niall ? »

« Aucune idée. Les corps étaient in-identifiables d’après ce que m’ont dit les officiers qui sont arrivés là-bas il y a quelques minutes. »

«  Que veux-tu dire ? » souffla l’inspecteur, à deux doigts de s’effondrer au sol, il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir.

«  Ils…ils ont été limogés, ce n’est plus que de la chair carbonisée. »

 

Et Louis faillit hurler.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

_ Samedi 18 avril, 16h12 _

 

Il n’alla pas sur la scène de crime, il n’y arriva pas. Il attendait les résultats des empreintes dentaires, assis dans son bureau silencieux et vide.

Il avait tout donné à Payne. Une chemise, sa brosse à cheveux, son dossier complet ou figurait ses empreintes dentaires.

Cela avait été difficile d’aller chez lui une nouvelle fois. Il avait failli craquer plus d’une fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Et les billes…il y avait toujours 2 noires, pourquoi ? Il avait tué deux personnes supplémentaires, il ne devait en rester qu’une normalement, cette anomalie rendit Louis encore plus anxieux et nerveux qu’il ne l’était déjà.

Il y avait aussi 1 blanche qui symbolisait l’innocence, mais qui n’avait aucun sens pour le moment, 1 rose, 1 grise et 2 oranges.

Il avait encore acquis un surcroît de confiance.

Parce qu’il avait eut Niall, il le détenait et il savourait le fait qu’il aille pu faire ça au nez et à la barbe de la police.

 

Maintenant il attendait que Liam lui dise si son ami était mort ou non.

Finalement après 3 heures d’attente, Liam entra une nouvelle fois, un dossier dans une de ses mains, il avait l’air exténué, mort de l’intérieur. Le médecin faisait peine à voir, il ressemblait à un fantôme avec sa chemise blanche et sa peau pâle et ses cernes noires.

Il lui tendit le dossier, l’éclat vif de ses yeux disparu.

«  Je ne l’ai pas encore ouvert. Je…je voulais que tu le vois en premier. »

Tremblant, Louis posa ses yeux sur l’enveloppe brune, hésitant à l’ouvrir ou non.

La peur au ventre, il sortit le rapport de l’enveloppe, Liam en face de lui, n’arrivait pas à lire, il fixait l’inspecteur, le souffle court, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Louis survola le haut du rapport, cherchant l’identité des deux corps qu’il trouva, séparé en deux colonnes :

 

_Sexe : Homme – Homme_

_Noms : Natanael Milenko – Timeo Milenko_

_Nationalité : Russe - Russe_

 

Il y avait également un schéma de leur ADN qui était parfaitement identique. Il n’y avait qu’une seule possibilité pour ça.

C’était des jumeaux.

Il regarda haletant leur âge et fait s’évanouir.

Le chiffre 16 était écrit en gras, Louis ne voyait que ça, ces deux petits caractères.

Il suffoquait, son corps hurlait et ses pulsations cardiaques augmentaient trop rapidement. Beaucoup trop.

C’était la goutte d’eau. Le meurtre de trop. 2 gosses…deux ados innocents.

_Des_ _jumeaux_.

«  Louis ça va ? C’est Niall l’un des deux c’est ça ? » s’éleva alors la voix de Liam, qui semblait lointaine aux oreilles de l’inspecteur.

«  Non. Ce sont des jumeaux. Des ados. Liam. »

L’odeur de fumée et la vue des flammes incandescentes envahirent l’esprit de Louis qui gardait difficilement le contrôle de lui-même, prêt à s’effondrer au moindre signe de faiblesse.

«  Je dois les voir. »

Il commença à quitter le bureau seul, le légiste n’eut pas l’air de le suivre, encaissant la nouvelle, partagé entre la joie, le regret et la tristesse.

Avec ferveur, Louis se hâta vers les ascenseurs, frissonnant, la tête ailleurs, revivant des squelettes du passé.

La morgue mal éclairée s’ouvra à lui. Il ne voyait même pas ou il marchait, il ne se rendait compte de rien.

Il devait juste voir ces enfants.

Comme un robot, il ouvrit la porte de l’espace de travail de Payne, allumé.

Une barrière mentale s’effondra avec fracas quand il vit les corps des deux jeunes calcinés, recroquevillés sur les tables métalliques froides.

Tout lui revint de plein fouet. La douleur, la souffrance…La colère…l’impuissance.

Il pouvait sentir le regard angoissé de Liam sur lui qui venait d’arriver en courant, alors qu’il palissait de seconde en seconde.

Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. L’inspecteur voulait vomir.

«  Je…je…je dois partir. »

Sa voix n’était qu’un murmure, une supplique.

Avec frénésie, il rejoignit l’ascenseur et quitta la morgue sous les yeux médusés du médecin.

Il entendait le bruit des poings et les cris du médecin à travers la porte métallique de l’ascenseur alors que Louis s’enfermait dedans, loin du monde, loin de tout.

_Oublier, oublier, oublier._

Il lui fallait recommencer…Pour échapper à cette vie de merde qui lui faisait perdre littéralement l’esprit.

Il rentra précipitamment à l’hôtel parce qu’il n’avait pas d’autres endroits où aller. Retourner chez lui aurait été mieux mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça là-bas.

Dans l’ascenseur il se sentit prit au piège. Il devait le faire. Juste une fois. Réapprendre à supporter cette vague ténébreuse.

Il voulait oublier de nouveau et c’était sa seule option.

La petite voix dans sa tête lui disait ne pas le faire, d’être fort et de supporter la douleur et être fort.

Mais Louis ne voulait pas être fort. Il voulait effacer ses souvenirs.

 

Harry n’était pas là quand il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et c’était mieux ainsi, beaucoup mieux.

En temps normal il se serait inquiété de ne pas voir le bouclé, de savoir qu’il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose, mais là ses émotions étaient éteintes et il devait juste o _ublier, oublier, oublier._

Il abandonna ses clés et sa veste à même le sol devant l’entrée et partit chercher son graal, son dût dans sa valise qu’il n’aurait pas dû prendre avec lui mais il n’arrivait pas à s’en séparer. Cette petite boite grise qui ne le quittait jamais.

Comme s’il savait que cela allait arriver.

Comme si cela avait été inévitable. Comme une épée de Damoclès perchée sur sa tête.

Avec précaution, il sortit le contenu de la valise et partit dans la salle de bain sans se retourner.

Il s’assit par terre et contempla les instruments qui allaient enfin apaiser ses souffrances.

Sa tête lui lançait, ses jambes tremblaient et ses bras flageolaient.

La petite voix parlait toujours qu’il balaya sans regret, la tête appuyée contre le carrelage blanc.

 

Il n’en pouvait plus. Il devenait fou. Le tueur semblait s’amuser à le torturer avec sadisme, il voulait qu’il craque, le voir s’autodétruire à petit feu.

L’inspecteur était prêt à se battre mais à la vue des deux adolescents il avait abandonné.

C’était trop. La pression médiatique, les meurtres, la manière dont le tueur jouait avec eux, l’enlèvement de Niall, l’effraction dans sa propre maison, la mise en danger de son bouclé, le renfermement et l’éloignement d’Harry.

Il avait l’impression de perdre pied, que tout lui glissait des mains pour s’écraser en mille morceaux devant lui.

Il était en train de s’écraser en bas de la falaise.

Et personne n’était là pour le rattraper.

Les souvenirs, sa douleur muette, sa souffrance...

Il regarda une dernière fois l’objet de ses envies avant de sortir le contenu de la boîte dévoilant une seringue et plusieurs flacons aux couleurs pâles.

Sans remords et tout éclat de vie disparut de ses yeux, il remplit la seringue et la planta dans son avant-bras droit en fermant les paupières. Appréciant le moment présent.

A moitié conscient, il se rendit compte qu’il lui fallait plus. Il avait besoin de plus. Ce n’était pas assez pour _oublier._

Fébrilement, il se redressa sur ses coudes, cherchant à s’agripper au lavabo pour prendre une lame de rasoir brillante dans la petite trousse de voyage qu’il avait amenée.

Il se sentit flotter de bien-être lorsqu’il retomba contre le carrelage, regardant avec envie l’objet tranchant qui allait le délivrer.

Il ne sentit pas la douleur familière lors qu’il coupa sa peau hâlée, le sang vermeil s’échappant de son corps.

Il ne la sentit pas quand il répéta son geste une deuxième fois. _Il lui fallait plus._

Il continua jusqu’à que sa vue ne se teinte de rouge et qu’il ne puisse plus penser, ni ressentir de la souffrance.

Alors il abandonna enfin.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Samedi 18 avril, 19h00 _

 

Harry était toujours blessé et ne le cachait pas. Quel imbécile il était. Stupide et aveugle.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le châtain. Il n’y avait rien de logique dans ses agissements et voilà maintenant qu’il l’emmenait ailleurs, sans l’avertir. Le gardant délibérément dans l’ignorance.

Et ça Harry ne le supportait pas.

Il n’était pas dû genre à s’immiscer dans la vie privée des autres mais pour Louis il pensait différemment.

Il voulait le connaître mais lui s’évertuait à rester silencieux. Des fois il venait même à se demander si c’était pas de sa faute si l’inspecteur ne se confiait jamais.

Louis était vraiment un étranger à ses yeux. Un étranger qu’il connaissait pourtant.

Harry n’avait pas supporté le comportement du châtain alors pour se venger il avait eu envie de sortir en ville alors que Louis le lui avait interdit, mais là il ne l’avait pas fait. Il comprenait les enjeux alors il s’était mis à peindre dans l’arrière cour de l’hôtel ou ils hébergeaient provisoirement. La peinture le détendait, il était dans une bulle quand il laissait le pinceau voleter sur la toile, libre et fluide….

 

Le déjeuner du matin s’était déroulé dans un silence glacial et le châtain était ensuite parti, l’air encore plus morose que d’habitude en claquant la porte.

Le bouclé était sûr qu’il ne rentrerait que tard le soir pour éviter au maximum de le voir.

Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la veste en cuir du châtain par terre à quelques pas de la porte de leur chambre sans trace de son propriétaire.

« Louis ? »

Il posa sa propre veste sur l’unique lit de la pièce avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain et de toquer à la porte.

«  Louis tu es là ? Je peux entrer ? »

La crainte de se retrouver face à lui alors qu’ils étaient toujours en froid fut balayée par l’angoisse de n’entendre aucune réponse de la part de l’inspecteur.

Sans cérémonie, il ouvrit la porte de la salle d’eau et il crut que son cœur s’arrêtait de battre alors qu’il lâchait un hurlement de terreur.

Son Louis était là, appuyé contre le mur froid et blanc, la tête penchée sur le côté alors que sol était rouge, trop rouge. Il ne bougeait pas, rien n’indiquait que la vie battait encore en lui.

 

Harry vit avec effroi une seringue dans sa main gauche alors que son bras droit était taché de bleus, de coupures ensanglantées, profondes ainsi que de marques de piqures et qu’une lame de rasoir et des flacons et autres aiguilles traînaient autour de son corps tel un champ de bataille.

Mais ce qui choqua encore plus le bouclé fut l’absence d’émotions sur le visage de Louis et ses yeux bleus vitreux comme de la glace. Comme s’il était mort de l’intérieur.

 

«  Louis ! » Hurla le plus jeune en se jetant sur le châtain.

Harry tremblait de tout son corps en s’agenouillant vers le plus l‘âgé, posant ses mains sur son visage pour le faire réagir, pour avoir une réaction.  

Rien. Louis ne tressauta même pas en sentant ses mains fraiches sur ses joues.

Les larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux du bouclé, Louis semblait brisé, détruit. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l’homme qui était son meilleur ami et plus encore. Son Louis était enfoui au plus profond de lui-même, derrière le champ de bataille qu’était son corps et son esprit.

Avec angoisse, il pencha sa tête sur le cœur de Louis qui battait avec hargne dans sa poitrine.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il l’amener aux urgences ? Il balaya cette possibilité directement. Non il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec les médias qui rodaient et qui n’auraient aucun remord à publier sur lui et cela signifierait la fin de la carrière de Louis et ça c’était hors de question. Ce job c’était toute sa vie.

Son cœur hurlait de le voir ainsi mais il devait mettre de côté sa propre douleur. Le châtain avait besoin de lui. Il devait être courageux.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il hissa l’inspecteur par les aisselles et le porta jusqu’au lit double et le déposa sur les couvertures bleus pâles.

Harry dut se retenir de ne pas crier et d’appeler une ambulance quand le châtain se mit à s’agiter en bougeant les bras dans tous les sens comme s’il était en proie à un cauchemar éveillé.

Ses yeux si bleus étaient terrifiés et révulsés.

Sans se poser de questions, le bouclé s’approcha et s’assit sur le lit à côté de lui, essayant de retenir ses bras avec force.

« Louis, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. »

Ses paroles réconfortantes n’eurent aucun effet. Pire cela eut l’effet inverse et Harry dut augmenter la force de sa poigne sur l’inspecteur qui semblait avoir été catcheur dans une autre vie. Il s’arma de courage pour maintenir le petit corps agité de Louis pour le faire passer sous les couvertures. Le châtain sembla se calmer ce qui rassura Harry.

Il se hâta de courir dans la salle de bain saccagée, prendre des bandages pour en entourer les poignets fins du plus âgé.

Les plaies ne saignaient plus mais la chair fine demeurait meurtrie face aux coups répétés pour en faire couler le sang.

 

Harry se dégoutait, il n’avait pas vu qu’il était si mal. Louis n’avait jamais rien montré de sa souffrance. Qui devait être insurmontable sinon il n’aurait jamais fait ça. Il était perdu et cela renforça son sentiment de solitude et d’ignorance totale.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser, il voulait lui montrer qu’il était là, aussi il s’allongea et lui prit la main qui était glacée tout en lui caressant la paume avec son pouce.

Ce simple contact calma Louis qui cessa de s’agiter. Il fallut enfin jusqu’aux environs de minuit pour qu’il s’endorme enfin et qu’Harry puisse de nouveau respirer et penser correctement.

Il ne bougea pas de la nuit même pour aller aux toilettes.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ X  avril, heure inconnue _

 

Niall frissonnait. Il était exténué, à bout. Il voulait juste dormir, mais les blessures à vif de ses avant-bras là où le tueur l’avait torturé sadiquement lui faisaient souffrir le martyr.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, Il fallait que Louis le trouve. Il le devait.

C’était une question de vie ou de mort.

Les images des deux frères lui revenaient sans cesse à l’esprit. Ils avaient été là ligotés, pleurant, serrer l’un contre l’autre.

Puis il les avait emmenés, dans une pièce à part ou Niall entendait leur cris d’horreurs et de douleurs. Il vit les flammes à travers les minuscules fentes de sa prison.

Cela avait été lent et sadique et l’irlandais voulait juste pouvoir se boucher les oreilles et d’oublier qu’il était à la merci d’un psychopathe qui cherchait une vengeance plus que sanguinaire.

Il avait peur.

Difficilement il tenta de se remémorer le sourire de Liam, éclatant, joyeux et confiant.

Liam…

Son cœur se serra rien qu’en y pensant.

Il avait besoin de lui.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Dimanche 19 avril, 5h37 _

 

Lorsqu’il se réveilla le lendemain aux aurores, groggy, Louis se sentit mieux qu’il ne l’avait jamais été depuis de nombreuses semaines.

Mais en même temps, un sentiment de culpabilité et de regrets lui serrait la gorge. Il avait replongé sans se poser de questions la tête la première.

Il était faible et il le savait.

 

Il se rappela soudain de l’endroit où il se trouvait, il n’était pas dans la salle de bain mais dans un lit, sous des couvertures.

Il prit alors conscience de la douce chaleur qui émanait de sa main droite, tournant la tête, il vit Harry endormi, ses bouclettes dans tous les sens et leurs deux mains entrelacées.

Les siennes étaient bandées.

Louis resta interdit de nombreuses secondes. Bien sûr le bouclé l’avait aidé et allongé dans le lit et pas amener à l’hôpital ce qui était sympa de sa part mais était-il obligé de lui prendre la main ? Bon sang il n’aidait pas du tout sur le coup, le faire souffrir de la sorte c’était sadique de sa part.

La colère vibrait en lui à présent, il détestait autant qu’il aimait Harry pour son comportement et son attitude. Ne voyait-il pas que c’était pire ?!

_Faible, faible, faible._

Soudain le bouclé se mit à bouger et ouvrit brutalement ses paupières, rencontrant le regard bleu de Louis qui l’observait toujours.

Harry n’eut pas besoin que Louis ouvre la bouche, qu’il retira précipitamment sa main. L’éclat des yeux du châtain montrait son agacement et sa gêne.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » tenta tout de même le bouclé, refusant de voir l’entente frigide qu’il y avait entre eux depuis de nombreux jours revenir au galop.

«  Ouais…Merci pour ton aide. » répliqua le plus âgé en se levant, mettant de la distance entre eux.

«  Pourquoi tu as fait ça Louis ? » souffla le bouclé, assis sur les couvertures, tourné vers le châtain qui était de dos.

L’inspecteur ne répondit pas, il ne voulait rien dire d’autre. Pas de « je suis désolé » ou expliquer pourquoi. Il refusait de le lui dire, de parler de son passé. Il ne voulait pas s’ouvrir.

Le bouclé prit très mal sa réaction et son refus de se confier. Son cœur lui faisait mal de le voir agir de la sorte. Comme s’ils n’étaient pas assez amis pour qu’il aille confiance en lui.

Et ça fut peut-être encore pire à s’avouer.

 

Non seulement Louis ne ressentait rien pour lui et ne semblait même pas le considérer comme quelqu’un de confiance.

Alors le cœur d’Harry éclata en mille morceaux. Mais ça Louis ne le vit pas et ne le verrait certainement jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde a besoin d'un câlin dans ce chapitre...
> 
> Promis le dixième est un peu plus léger et rempli de rebondissements!


	10. Touch me Like you Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre....disons que je suis désolée d'avance.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_ Lundi 20 avril, 20h18 _

Cela faisait quatre jours que Niall avait été enlevé et deux jours depuis la découverte du meurtre des jumeaux.

Tout ce temps et il n’y avait aucune nouvelle piste.

Rien.

Louis avait juste découvert que les jumeaux vivaient eux aussi dans le quartier Southwark.

Ils avaient emménagés avec leur famille il y a huit mois environ.

Leurs corps avaient été retrouvés dans un entrepôt au sud de BatterSea à quelques kilomètres dans un quartier pauvre. Ils avaient été découverts par un SDF…

Il ignorait comment ils avaient pu se faire enlever ensemble. Le tueur n’était pas fort vu qu’il utilisait de la drogue mais il avait réussi cet exploit.

Il n’y avait aucune logique.

Louis soupira, tout en s’aspergeant le visage d’eau de la minuscule salle de bain de la chambre d’hôtel, ses yeux se posant sur les bandages à moitié cachés par sa chemise grise avant de retourner dans l’autre pièce, ou Harry faisait les cents pas en fulminant.

 

Leur relation avait encore plus empiré depuis qu’il avait perdu le contrôle. Ils ne se parlaient plus et ne mangeaient plus ensemble. L’inspecteur restait le plus tard possible au bureau et Harry dormait dans le lit double quand il rentrait.

Lui se couchait sur le canapé et dormait au maximum quatre heures avant d’aller dans le hall de l’hôtel pour fumer une cigarette avant de partir travailler pour 6h.

Mais cette fois Louis avait quitté le travail plus tôt sur ordre de Liam qui avait ordonné qu’il rentre se reposer.

Payne s’inquiétait pour lui au vu des dix appels manqués par jour depuis son départ fracassant de la morgue. Il avait tenté d’aborder le sujet depuis, mais Louis faisait tout pour l’éviter.

 

Mais ce n’était pas l’attention d’Harry de le laisser dormir bien au contraire.

«  Je veux partir d’ici Louis. »

Le ton qu’Harry avait employé ne laissait pas la place à la discussion. Il était en colère, glacial.

Louis mit du temps à trouver quoi dire, pour trouver des arguments valables: « Hors de question. Ce malade est toujours là dehors et comme je te l’ai déjà dit, on doit rester ici jusqu’à que l’on puisse l’arrêter. »

Les yeux verts d’eau de son meilleur ami le transpercèrent de part en part, alors que sa voix montât crescendo : « Tu n’es qu’un menteur Louis. »

Ils se firent face, yeux dans les yeux, des sueurs froides coulèrent le long du dos de l’inspecteur. Harry bluffait, il n’était au courant de rien. Il ne se rappelait de rien.

Ou peut-être que si, à cette idée, Louis avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je ne suis pas un menteur. Je te protège, pardon je nous protège d’un meurtrier. »

« Arrête de t’évertuer à me raconter des conneries, je sais que c’est un mensonge. J’ai appelé ton bureau pour savoir précisément quand on pourrait partir d’ici et tu sais ce qu’on m’a dit ? Qu’il n’y avait aucun protocole d’urgence ou autre à cause de ce tueur.

Alors pourquoi Louis ? Pourquoi tu m’empêches de rentrer chez moi ? Pourquoi on peut pas retourner à ton domicile ? Dis-moi pourquoi ! »

Le bouclé avait crié cette dernière phrase, à bout de nerf. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Et jamais Louis ne l’avait vu comme ça, aussi en colère, aussi blessé.

« Je…Il n’y a rien à dire. Je te garde en sécurité ! Où est le mal ?! »  s’écria-t-il lui aussi défiant l’autre homme.

«  Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul j’ai pas besoin de toi ! » contre-attaqua Harry en s’approchant dangereusement du châtain.

«  Non tu ne peux pas te protéger tout seul Harry. » siffla l’inspecteur entre ses dents.

Le bouclé le regarda halluciné par ses propos sans queue ni tête avant d’exploser : « Est-tu crois que t’es mieux ? Monsieur je me drogue et je me coupe les veines ! Bordel ! Tu n’es pas ma mère, ni mon père ! Tu n’as aucun droit sur moi ! Je ne suis pas ta chose que tu trimballes comme tu veux. J’ai le droit de savoir ce qu’il se passe ! Putain il est où Niall ?! C’est pas son job de s’assurer que tu ne dévies pas de ton devoir, de faire en sorte que tu restes sain et sauf ?! Il est où ?! Reparti dans ses contrées sauvages, pleurer vers papa et maman de toutes les mo - »

« Niall a été enlevé ! »

Ces 4 mots clouèrent Harry sur place, incapable de parler, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Et c’était Louis qui se déchaînait à présent.

 

« Il a été enlevé par ce taré jeudi ! Cela fait quatre jours que je le cherche, que je tente de le retrouver sans résultat ! Avant-hier il a de nouveau tué et tu veux savoir qui étaient les victimes ? C’était deux frères Harry ! Des jumeaux ! Des putains de jumeaux !

Et tu veux savoir pourquoi on est ici  hein ? C’est parce qu’il est venu à la maison, il t’a trouvé tu entends !? Il t’a drogué et jeté par terre sur le sol de ta chambre. C’est là que je t’ai retrouvé quand je suis rentré du travail et que la porte était ouverte ! T’avais l’air mort Harry, j’ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie!

C’est pour ça qu’on est ici, c’est pour te protéger, c’est pour me protéger. Ce taré m’en veut pour une raison que j’ignore et il a encore deux personnes à tuer !

Alors merci mais tes caprices de gamins j’en ai rien à faire. J’ai des vrais problèmes, des vies dépendent de moi ! Merde ! Toi tu n’as que tes peintures ! »

Harry était choqué et cela se voyait du ton et de la violence des paroles du châtain et Louis n’en fut nullement désolé.

Au contraire il poussait encore et encore, voulant enlever ce point invisible sur son cœur, briser leur cassure, faire mal à son meilleur ami jusqu’à apaiser sa colère et sa tristesse.

Il n’avait pas besoin de blesser physiquement, ses mots étaient des armes tranchantes.

 

Le bouclé se prostra contre le mur de la chambre, silencieux presque terrifié…jusqu’à ce qu’il explose. L’inspecteur le vit se relever et s’avancer vers lui, les cheveux bouclés en bataille comme s’ils étaient en vie avant de le poussant violemment contre le lit. Les jetant tous les deux dessus sans ménagement. Le bouclé s’assit alors sur les cuisses du plus âgé, les joues striées de larmes et les yeux emplis d’une infime tristesse.

Louis était surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle Harry s’était jeté sur lui, de voir cette expression sur son visage angélique et de sentir son corps chaud sur le sien qui fut une torture pénible pour le châtain qui gardait avec peine le contrôle de lui-même, prêt à exploser à tout moment..

«  Je t’interdis de dire ça tu entends ! Moi j’ai peut-être que mes peintures mais toi t’es un de mes problèmes également Louis ! Tu me fais mal, tu es des plus horribles blessures que je n’ai jamais eues de toute ma vie. Des vies dépendent de toi ? Et la mienne dans tout ça ?! Tu ne vois pas que moi aussi je souffre, tu ne vois rien, seulement ce qui t’arranges ! J’ai mal, parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu ne parles jamais de toi. Je suis ton ami mais je n’en ai que le titre…Et ce que je ressens pour toi dépasse le stade de l’amitié et rien que le fait de te regarder me fait mal. Tu ne comprends pas ?! Je veux tellement pouvoir te toucher et t’embrasser que je t’ai délibérément provoqué l’autre jour dans la cuisine. J’avais cru voir des signes que tu…éprouvais peut-être quelque chose aussi mais je me suis trompé. J’en ai marre Louis. Ras le bol ! Marre de ton silence, de tes mensonges, de ton sourire mutin, de tes yeux bleus ou je pourrais volontiers me noyer, de ton putain d’héroïsme et ton foutu instinct protecteur envers moi ! J’en ai marre d’être là impuissant, de te regarder te détruire à petit feu et de pouvoir rien faire ! Tu n’es qu’un sale égoïste ! Tu ne vois pas que la manière dont tu agis fait souffrir les autres ?! Tu ne vois pas que j’ai mal de te voir agir ainsi ? Restant sur tes positions, refusant de te confier, t’enfermant dans un silence stoïque.

Je t’ai aidé avant-hier ! Tu t’es drogué, tu t’es entaillé les poignets et tu n’as même pas eu la décence de me dire pourquoi, pas même « je suis désolé, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à te dire pourquoi j’ai fait ça » ou « un jour je te dirais tout » Rien Louis RIEN.

Cela fait des mois que j’essaie de te comprendre, des années que je te demande ou est ta famille et tu ne réponds jamais ! »

Le silence demeura de nombreuses secondes après le long monologue d’Harry qui avait détourné les yeux pour cacher ses larmes, en vain car elles coulaient le long de ses joues pâles telles un torrent d’eau. L’emprise de ses mains douces se relâcha petit à petit des épaules de l’inspecteur toujours couché sur les couvertures, les yeux écarquillés.

 

Harry souffrait. Il s’en voulait et lui en voulait. Son bouclé avait des sentiments pour lui alors qu’il l’avait blessé à de nombreuses reprises et il ne l’avait pas remarqué, il ne pensait pas que le simple fait de le voir lui déchirait le cœur.

Tout dans sa tête se mélangeait. La chaleur du corps du plus jeune s’infiltrait en lui et le consumait à petit feu. Il aurait pu à cet instant tout aussi bien s’arracher le cœur pour avoir été la cause de sa tristesse, de sa rancœur et de voir ces perles d’eau coulées de ses émeraudes emplies de chagrin.

Louis resta sans bouger et parler parce qu’il était surpris. Harry voulait de lui ? Il avait des sentiments à son égard mais depuis quand ? Mais…il était gay ? Ou bisexuel ?

Toutes ces questions dans sa tête obscurcirent alors entièrement tout le reste et il ne vit pas que son bouclé voulait une réponse ou qu’il dise quelque chose.

Ce n’est quand il se dégagea de lui, emmenant avec lui cette douce et agréable chaleur qui faisait autant de bien à Louis, qu’il retrouva enfin une conscience.

Tel un animal sauvage, son ex-meilleur ami se dirigeait vers l’entrée à grandes enjambées avant que Louis ne saute du lit et ne lui attrape le bras en pleine course, le forçant à se retourner.

«  Attends, attends s’il te plaît. » murmura le plus âgé les yeux implorants rivés sur ceux verts d’eau de l’homme qu’il aimait, qu’il aimait tellement que cela lui faisait mal.

«  Non ! Je crois qu’il vaut mieux que l’on garde une certaine distance quelques temps. Le simple fait de te regarder est déjà trop. Je m’en vais. Je refuse d’être là quand je te verrais t’effondrer, hors de question d’être témoin de ça alors que tu aurais pu l’éviter. Hors de question de te voir me noyer dans tes mensonges, dans tes secrets. Adieu Louis. »

 

Cela fit l’effet d’un coup de massue à l’inspecteur. Il voulait partir, s’éloigner de lui. Non, Louis ne pouvait concevoir ça. C’était hors de question.

Avec fermeté et rapidité, il plaqua le plus jeune contre la porte de la salle de bain. Leurs visages si près que Louis sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine douloureuse.

«  Non hors de question. »

Harry ne répondit pas, il se forçait à garder contenance pour ne pas craquer une deuxième fois face à lui.

L’inspecteur cherchait à capter le regard du bouclé qui se bornait à regarder ses pieds. Avec une teinte d’exaspération et d’irritation Louis s’écria : « Tu crois que tu peux te pointer chez moi, te rendre indispensable dans ma vie, et foutre le bazar dans mon cœur pour ensuite t’enfuir après ce que tu viens de me dire ?! »

« Laisse-moi partir. » souffla le plus jeune, les yeux toujours par terre.

 

Mais Louis ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Harry venait de lui avouer qu’il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Il ne le laisserait pas partir sans s’être confessé également parce qu’il ne voulait plus être un lâche, il ne voulait plus que le bouclé ne le fuie ou ne le déteste et voir son magnifique visage déformé par le chagrin. Il voulait libérer son cœur de ce poids imperceptible. Il voulait lui révéler son passé. Parce que si il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il savait qu’il perdrait le bouclé pour toujours et cela était inconcevable.

«  Non tu restes ici. Tu crois que je n’éprouve rien pour toi ? Tu te trompes ! Tu m’obsèdes Harry ! Jour et nuit et chaque seconde qui passe, je vois ton visage d’ange, tes yeux verts et tes bouclettes parfaites dans ma tête ! Tu es ma drogue, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Même si on m’arrachait le cœur, il continuerait à battre pour toi. Parce que putain de merde tu es ma lumière. Mon rayon de soleil qui garde les ténèbres de mon cœur éloignés…Si tu pars, je replongerais la tête la première parce que sans toi je suis rien. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu me fais me sentir vivant. Je ne t’ai pas parlé de mon passé parce que j’ai peur. Je suis effrayé Harry. Que tu ne partes sans te retourner après ce que tu auras entendu et que tu ne me laisses avec mes chaines et mes regrets tel un boulet accroché à mon pied. J’ai tellement besoin de toi Harry, que je préférais garder le silence plutôt que de te perdre. Je n’ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Je suis désolé…je t’en prie pardonne-moi-même si je sais que je ne le mérite pas.»

Il reprit difficilement sa respiration, sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse. Jamais il n’avait fait de discours aussi long mais il ne regretterait pas, jamais.

Il souffla douloureusement un autre « Regarde-moi ». Il voulait voir ses yeux, il voulait qu’il le regarde et voir sa réaction.

Un silence de plusieurs minutes s’ensuivit jusqu’à que la voix douce d’Harry ne le brise : « Je te pardonne Louis. Pour le moment…cela me suffit. »

Finalement, il redressa sa tête pour plonger son regard émeraude dans les prunelles d’eau du plus âgé et Louis sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. L’éclat de ses yeux lui rappelait celui qu’il avait lorsqu’il était à l’hôpital.

 

Il se rendit alors compte qu’ils étaient si proches que leurs hanches se touchaient de manière subtile et mirent l’inspecteur dans un état de combustion spontanée. Des bouclettes indisciplinées chatouillaient son visage. Ils étaient si près l’un de l’autre que Louis sentait le souffle des lèvres roses et charnues sur son nez.

Harry sembla le remarquer aussi car ses joues s’étaient teintées d’une adorable couleur rouge qui jurait avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Le corps d’Harry semblait l’attirer de plus en plus avec ses yeux voilés et ses lèvres pleines gorgées de sang qu’il mordait à en cet instant irréel.

La tension sexuelle menaçait de les étouffer alors qu’aucun des deux ne semblait faire le premier pas, trop captivé par l’autre.

Les mains de l’inspecteur appuyées sur la porte de chaque côté de la tête de l’objet de ses pensées glissèrent lentement pour se poser sur les épaules du plus jeune qui frissonna à ce contact.

Frisson qui déclencha un torrent d’émotions pour Louis qui n’y tenait plus.

«  Dis-le. »

Louis murmura cette requête si doucement que le bouclé faillit ne pas l’entendre.

L’inspecteur avait besoin d’être rassuré. Il avait besoin de savoir si ce n’était pas un rêve ou une manipulation ou dieu sait quoi encore. Un doute subsistait en lui et il voulait l’effacer.

Il voulait savoir si après tout ça, Harry voulait encore de lui.

Le regard vert d’eau s’éveilla soudain et se mit à briller tel le soleil que Louis en eut le souffle coupé.

Le bouclé susurra d’une voix rauque et difficilement contrôlée, tellement il résistait à son propre désir : « Embrasse-moi. »

Rassuré et dévoré par une faim et une envie si dévastatrice retenue pendant des années, le châtain décolla l’une de ses mains des épaules du bouclé pour l’appuyer sur l’arrière de sa tête, l’obligeant à se pencher en avant et sceller leur premier baiser, faisant littéralement exploser le cœur de l’inspecteur en un immense feu d’artifice.

Les lèvres d’Harry étaient douces comme du velours et si pleines que Louis en eut la tête qui tourne. Il en avait rêvé pendant si longtemps, qu’il peinait à croire que c’était la réalité.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent timidement dans un premier temps avant que leur échange ne devienne plus passionné et sauvage.

Délicatement et surtout pour ne pas lui faire peur, Louis mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure d’Harry, lui arrachant un gémissement, étouffé par un de leurs nombreux baisers. Il voulait l’inciter à entrouvrir sa bouche tentatrice, souhaitant lier sa langue à la sienne, ce que le bouclé autorisa avec une joie immense. Leurs langues commencèrent alors un ballet endiablé tandis que les mains d’Harry semblaient revivre pour s’accrocher au dos de Louis, les rapprochant encore un peu plus, leurs hanches et ventre étaient si collés qu’ils ne semblaient n’être qu’un seul et même être.

Ils jouaient de façon endiablée cherchant à savoir qui prendrait le dessus alors qu’ils devaient à contrecœur s’arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle pour ensuite recommencer encore et encore…Jusqu’à que Louis en perde la notion du temps.

 

Plus rien ne comptait. Le ciel aurait pu lui tomber sur la tête qu’il s’en serait moqué royalement. Il envoya aux orties les secrets, son enquête et la vision de Niall séquestré quelque part.

Il n’y avait qu’Harry uniquement lui.

De manière maladroite, ils se décolèrent de la porte, leurs lèvres toujours collées ensemble. Harry d’un geste concit intima l’inspecteur a passé ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce que le châtain fit avec un plaisir non dissimulé. S’accrochant comme un koala au bouclé dont les grandes mains douces tenaient avec douceur mais fermeté, ses fesses, arrachant un long frisson au plus âgé dont les mains maltraitaient le tissu du dos de l’homme qui occupait toute ses pensées, cherchant à passer à travers pour toucher enfin la peau nue qu’il avait rêvé durant des années.

Harry n’eut aucun mal à transporter Louis qui était si léger, comme une plume.

 

Il se dirigea à tâtons vers le lit bleu, couchant doucement le châtain sur les couvertures avant de se coller contre lui, se lovant entre ses cuisses ouvertes.

Il s’empara des lèvres tentatrices de son aîné, arrachant de légers gémissements lorsqu’il roulait des hanches en avant de manière accidentelle.

Louis haletait, cherchant désespérément de l’air. Dieu qu’il était doué pour lui faire perdre complètement la tête.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son bouclé, ou l’on ne voyait plus de vert, noyé par ses pupilles dilatées, noyées par le désir.

Et d’un coup, l’inspecteur eu peur, cela allait trop vite. Il voulait se donner entièrement au bouclé mais pas comme ça sur un coup de tête alors qu’il y avait encore des points qui restaient en suspens, entourés de secrets et de honte.

Il ne pouvait le faire avant qu’Harry ne sache toute la vérité pour partir sur une base saine et honnête. Sinon, il savait qu’ils iraient dans le mur une fois encore.

«  Ha…Harry. Arrête-toi. »

Le ton de la voix de l’inspecteur était haletant, reprenant difficilement sa respiration alors que ses yeux se noyaient dans celles vertes de son aimé qui le regardait de manière étonnée.

« J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Sa voix n’était qu’un chuchotement, mais il était si près de Louis que celui-ci comprenant sans difficulté.

« Non ! Bien sur que non ! J’aimerai juste…je vais te dire ce qu’il est arrivé à ma famille. »

Le cœur d’Harry rata un battement dans sa poitrine, il avait peur de pousser le châtain à se confier, ce n’était pas son but. Bien qu’il devait avouer qu’il était curieux. La tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce se calma presque aussitôt.

« Louis, tu n’es pas obligé si tu n’es pas prêt, je ne veux pas te pousser à le faire. »

« Je le veux Harry, cela fait trop longtemps que j’aurai du te le dire. »

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur ses pleines de l’étudiant, avec que celui-ci ne remonte son corps, pour avoir sa tête, à la hauteur de sa poitrine, la posant sur le torse du plus âgé, ses mains accrochées à son t-shirt. De là il entendait les battements de cœur de Louis. Rapides et irréguliers.

«  Je t’écoute. »

«  Si je ne parle pas de mes parents, ou si ils ne me téléphonent jamais ou qu’ils ne m’envoient rien pour mon anniversaire, c’est parce qu’ils sont morts. Morts par ma faute. »

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honnêtement je crois qu'il m'a fallu 3 mois pour écrire ce chapitre...J'ai modifié tellement de choses par rapport à mon premier jet o.O  
> C'était un chapitre important pour Louis ainsi qu'Harry et il fallait que ce soit bien amené, j’espère que vous avez ressenti leur peine en le lisant parce que c'est ce que j'ai voulu retranscrire.
> 
> Et aussi je suis sadique, j'aime les voir souffrir (Non non je déconne) XD


	11. I’ll make this feel like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le passé de Louis est révélé dans ce chapitre!   
> Et aussi...autre chose mais je vous laisse le lire xp

_ Lundi 20 avril, 22h34 _

Louis n’avait jamais parlé à personne de son passé.

Il voyait qu’Harry avait cessé de respirer dès qu’il lui avait révélé cette douloureuse vérité. Il ne bougea pas ou ne parla pas, le laissant décider s’il voulait continuer son récit ou non. Le châtain lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant.

Il hésitait à continuer. Un blocage s’emparait de lui, mais à la vue de ses poignets bandés, il se ravisa. Harry avait pris soin de lui, il l’aimait.

Répondre à ses questions était fondamentales s’il voulait s’en sortir.

« J’avais 11 ans quand ils sont décédés. Un bête accident de voiture. Ils étaient partis chez des amis à mon père et nous avait laissés mon frère et moi chez ma grand-mère maternelle. 

J’étais malade depuis quelques jours et ils ne voulaient pas me prendre avec eux pour ne pas que je ne me fatigue inutilement.

Ce soir-là, j’ai eu des malaises terribles, je n’arrêtais pas de vomir, d’après ce qu’à ma grand-mère a raconté plus tard, je ne m’en souviens pas pour être honnête…

Enfin bref, mes parents sont partis en catastrophe de leur soirée mais ils ne sont jamais arrivés à la maison.

A cause de moi, mon père n’avait pas vu le camion citerne leur couper la route car il écoutait de ce que disait ma grand-mère, au téléphone avec ma mère. »

Ma grand-mère nous a recueillis et on a continué à vivre dans notre maison, c’était peut-être la pire décision de toute.

 

Il reprit sa respiration, des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues sans retenue.

Harry ne parlait toujours pas, sa tête posée sur son torse, il agrippa le t-shirt de Louis aussi fort qu’il pouvait. Compatissant à sa souffrance et exprimant sa tristesse.

«  Après ça, je n’ai plus jamais été le même. Je me sentais coupable. Faisant le con, séchant les cours. Ma grand-mère faisait au mieux pour nous élever mais ce n’était pas simple. J’ai commencé à prendre des drogues à partir de mes 14 ans. Mon frère Will m’a aidé à ne pas trop sombrer. De ne pas passer la ligne blanche vers le point de retour jusqu’à…jusqu’à une nuit du mois de mai d’il y a 10 ans. J’avais 16 ans à l’époque. »

 

Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu’Harry choisit de se redresser sur ses coudes, approchant son visage plus près de celui de son vis-à-vis, déposant un léger mais puissant baiser sur ses lèvres humides de larmes avant d’entourer son cou de ses mains et de plonger sa tête dans sa clavicule comme un koala.

«  Si tu ne veux pas continuer ce n’est pas grave. » Souffla-t-il dans le creux de son épaule, là ou la peau était offerte, arrachant un frisson à l’inspecteur. 

« Non je... je ne veux plus me cacher derrière des secrets. »

 

L’étudiant resserra encore un peu plus sa prise sur son cou en signe de réponse avant qu’il ne continue : « Ce fameux soir, j’étais dans une grange inhabitée et un peu à l’abandon dans la campagne à côté de notre ville pour y dormir et…j’étais shooté. Mais vraiment beaucoup, plus que les autres fois.

J’avais séché les cours depuis plusieurs jours et je crois que je me sentais bien à me droguer pour pouvoir rester sur un petit nuage, loin de tous mes problèmes mais mon frère m’a trouvé dans la grange après des heures de recherche et j’ai refusé de partir alors je l’ai supplié de rester. Je n’aurai jamais dû.

On s’est endormi et en me réveillant j’étais dans un état à peu près normal et il faisait encore nuit. Je comprenais pas pourquoi je m’étais réveillé avant que je n’entende mon frère crier qu’il y avait le feu dans la grange.

L’odeur de la fumée était insupportable, les flammes étaient si hautes que j’ai cru être en enfer et encore aujourd’hui j’ignore d’où est parti le feu et alors que je me dépêchais de sortir, le toit s’est effondré et dehors il n’y avait pas de traces de Will. Et là j’ai compris…j’ai compris qu’il était toujours dedans cette fournaise et je n’ai pas pu le sauver parce que je n’ai même pas chercher à savoir s’il était en sécurité.

Il est mort limogé et moi j’étais impuissant à l’entendre hurler de douleur. Je n’ai rien fait. Rien. A ce moment-là j’ai ressenti un manque, l’absence cruelle et froide de Will qui n’était plus de ce monde.»

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur son visage à présent, il avait de la peine à respirer. Ce souvenir était encore si frais bien que cela fasse 10 ans déjà. La souffrance lui déchirait les entrailles et il dut reprendre son souffle pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir reparler.

J’ai été placé en famille d’accueil après ça je n’avais plus personne, ma grand-mère est décédée quelques semaines après celle de Will. Le chagrin avait fini par l’emporter.

« Je n’ai plus jamais été le même. Je souffrais de ma propre existence. Je me détestais mais j’étais trop égoïste et lâche pour me suicider je pense. 

La culpabilité, le chagrin et la solitude me rongeaient, je ne me nourrissais presque pas. Tous mes parents adoptifs devenaient fous après seulement quelques semaines.

J’ai alors commencé à me taillader les poignets jusqu’à que je ne m’évanouisse sous la douleur. Je me sentais seul, abandonné. Personne ne semblait comprendre ce que je vivais.

Mon corps était squelettique, ma peau pâle comme un fantôme. Je n’avais même pas 18 ans que j’avais déjà un pied dans la tombe. »

«  Comment tu t’en es sorti ? » chuchota d’une voix triste son ange bouclé.

 

Harry redressa la tête et avec étonnement vit un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres fines alors qu’il se tournait vers lui, ses yeux lagons brillaient d’une telle intensité que le bouclé crut qu’il allait se noyer dedans et que Louis soufflait : « Grâce à toi. »

Et le cœur d’Harry crut s’arrêter définitivement alors qu’il soufflait un : « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Quand je suis venu ici, à Londres. J’avais tout juste 18 ans. Il fallait que je m’éloigne de Doncaster, loin de ses souvenirs ou mes cicatrices et blessures ne pourraient guérir.

Je me souviens encore d’avoir débarqué à la gare, totalement paumé, squelettique et flottant dans des vêtements trop grands qui appartenaient à mon frère. Je me souviens des regards des gens ou la pitié et le dégout se reflétaient dans leurs yeux vides.

C’est là que la réalité m’a frappé de plein fouet. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, perdu dans cette grande ville inconnue. J’avais fui le reste mais pourquoi finalement ?

Que pouvais-je faire à présent ? Je n’avais envie de rien. Le ciel aurait pu s’écrouler sur ma tête que je m’en serais moqué.

Après plusieurs jours passés dehors sous le Tower Bridge, un vieil homme s’est finalement approché de moi et m’a recueilli. Il vivait seul, un vieux loup solitaire qui avait vécu en marge de la société. Il m’avait pris car au premier abord il avait pensé que j’étais encore un enfant.

Il m’a nourri, habillé et donné un lit et pendant la semaine que j’ai passée chez lui, il ne s’est jamais plaint ou emporté que je ne parle pas. Muré dans mon silence, trop abimé et écorché pour sortir de ma carapace. Je crois même que je ne l’ai jamais remercié… »

Il stoppa son récit la gorge sèche et regarda son bouclé qui l’écoutait toujours attentivement et finit par se perdre dans le vert de ses yeux, d’une intensité qu’il n’aurait jamais cru voir un jour dans sa triste vie.

Il avait l’impression que ce regard pouvait le guérir jusqu’au plus profond de son être, cicatriser les plaies encore vives ou effacer ses souvenirs les plus sombres.

«  Qu’il y-a-t-il j’ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

 

La voix douce d’Harry le ramena à la réalité et au lieu de répondre, il se pencha en avant pour quémander un baiser que l’autre se fit un plaisir d’offrir, effaçant ses doutes et ses insécurités.

Respirant un bon coup il continua : « Ensuite un matin, je suis parti comme un voleur alors qu’il dormait encore. Je ne l’ai jamais revu.

Après ça, je suis allé au parc BatterSea ce jour-là j’y suis resté pendant des heures, assis sur un banc à regarder le monde vivre. J’aimais cet endroit parce qu’il était paisible et j’avais l’impression qu’il pouvait apaiser mes souffrances.

Je n’avais pas de toit ni rien alors je dormais dehors le soir et dès l’aube j’attendais l’ouverture et je passais mes journées là-bas, sous ce kiosque.

Jusqu’à ce que tu n’y entres un beau jour, tes cheveux n’étaient pas aussi longs mais bouclaient beaucoup plus et tu avais ce chevalet blanc qui faisait presque deux fois ta taille. Ton visage était si juvénile, innocent mais tu dégageais un tel charisme que si tu m’avais dit de sauter du pont je l’aurai fait sans hésiter. »

 

Il s’arrêta un sourire sur ses lèvres, c’était un bon souvenir, l’un des premiers souvenirs qui ne lui faisait pas faire de cauchemar le soir.

Harry de son côté avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade. Il se souvenait clairement de cette période de sa vie.

«  Tu avais un air si sérieux et passionné et je me souviens que tu te mettais tous les jours au même endroit à l’ombre des arbres à quelques mètres de moi et tu te mettais à peindre pendant des heures. Une, deux, trois toiles, le nombre ne comptait pas. Des doigts semblaient danser avec une élégance rare sur tes œuvres, cela me fascinait.

Rapidement j’ai fini par attendre avec impatience ta venue, j’étais totalement accro à toi.

Pendant des semaines je t’ai observé, ton visage flottait devant mes yeux quand tu n’étais pas au parc et hantait même mes nuits. Je me posais des questions sur toi, j’imaginais ton prénom et ton âge. Tes hobbies, comment était ta famille…

Je mourrais d’envie de te connaître mais ensuite je baissais les yeux sur mon apparence et refoulait cette idée loin dans mon esprit.

Comment un garçon aussi sublime que toi pourrait s’intéresser à moi ou même me parler sans éprouver du dégout ?

Mais je voulais que tu me regardes, que tu me vois…

 Alors j’ai changé.

Et inconsciemment j’ai recommencé à me nourrir, j’avais des envies, des besoins. Je quittais doucement mon état léthargique. Avec les économies de mes parents je me suis pris un studio, au début c’était difficile, je ne savais pas comment m’y prendre. Quelles factures payées, les assurances que j’avais besoin. J’étais un véritable novice.

J’ai cherché du travail parce que je ne pouvais pas me présenter à toi comme un pauvre type sans emploi et aussi parce que je ne pourrais pas indéfiniment pomper l’argent de mes parents.

Alors j’ai travaillé dur. Quand j’étais petit je voulais devenir flic et avec ce qui s’était passé, je voulais faire quelque chose, une différence. Aider mon prochain. Je savais que c’était ça que je voulais faire. Alors je me suis concentré dans cette voie rattrapant mon retard, faisant du sport, du jogging. Je me documentais à la bibliothèque et je venais au parc pour te voir après que tu ailles été au lycée, quand tu avais ce petit uniforme bleu marine.

Je ne m’étais jamais confié à quelqu’un de mes peines ou de mes souffrances mais avec toi Harry, je voulais tout te révéler. Mes secrets, mes peurs, mes sources de joies…

Mais j’avais peur. Je n’arrivais pas à venir à toi et encore maintenant je me dem -»

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, une douce chaleur s’étant posée sur ses lèvres, le coupant dans son élan.

Le baiser d’Harry était doux, chaud et rassurant. Différent de tous ceux qu’ils avaient précédemment échangés.

Quand finalement il s’écarta, Louis eut l’impression de flotter, hors du temps, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité.

Son ange bouclé le regardait fixement, un sourire radieux planté sur son visage pâle et dont les émeraudes scintillaient de mille feux que Louis en eut le souffle coupé une nouvelle fois.

«  Je ne veux pas que tu penses à ce qui serait arrivé si tu n’avais pas fait le premier pas, ce jour-là dans ce petit café de ce soir de décembre à côté du parc ou finalement tu es venu me voir Louis. Parce qu’au final c’est moi qui serais venu à toi. » Souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille, faisant frissonner le plus âgé comme jamais.

«  Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le visage du bouclé s’illumina soudain, révélant ses dents parfaites : « Tu crois que je ne t’ai pas aperçu assis sur ton banc blanc lisant une revue scientifique sur tes genoux ? »

« Tu…tu mais depuis quand ? Tu m’avais remarqué quand…quand… »

Louis était choqué et plus que surpris. Des souvenirs remontèrent brutalement et il se revit devant le mur de la salle de bain, détaillant tous ses défauts les uns après les autres. S’autocritiquant, se rejetant lui-même.

La main douce d’Harry vient alors se poser sur joue froide, le ramenant au présent. Ses yeux s’ouvrèrent et croisèrent ceux de son aimé qui ne reflétaient aucune gêne ou pitié.

« Louis ce n’est pas grave. Je ne t’ai pas vu au plus bas pour être honnête. Seulement à partir de la fois où tu es arrivé au parc et ou tu semblais, je sais pas changer. Sûr de toi, confiant.  Tu irradiais. Et je pense…non je suis sûr que je suis tombé amoureux de toi à ce moment-là. Quand tu as souris à cette vieille dame que tu venais d’aider en lui léguant ton banc pour qu’elle puisse se reposer. Et mon dieu ton sourire était…je n’ai même pas de mots pour le décrire. Tu m’as touché en plein cœur.

Tu étais un soleil. Tu réchauffais tout le monde autour de toi et tu étais magnifique Louis. Si magnifique j’ai cru que j’allais fondre sur place ou courir vers toi pour t’embrasser. »

« Je vois pas ce qui t’en empêche. » souffla le plus âgé, espiègle.

La bouche d’Harry se retrouva dans la seconde sur la sienne, quémandant rapidement l’accès à sa langue ce que Louis accepta avec joie.

Il se sentait libéré d’un poids énorme et le bouclé était heureux de connaître enfin l’homme qu’il aimait. De savoir ses peurs, ses angoisses, afin de l’aider au mieux à les apaiser.

Louis avait chaud, très chaud. Il sentait les mains d’Harry partout sur lui, ses joues, son ventre, sa poitrine, ses cheveux. Il voulait plus et Louis était ravi de tout lui donner.

Il sentit son membre gonfler dans sa prison de tissus, à mesure qu’Harry frottait ses hanches contre les siennes.

 

Agacé par le t-shirt du bouclé, l’inspecteur n’eut aucun regret à l’enlever, exposant la peau laiteuse à la faible lueur de la lampe de chevet allumée.

Son corps était un péché, c’était un fait. Ses courbes, ses hanches rondes, ses tétons durcis, la ligne tentatrice de son nombril, tout cela était de la pure luxure.

Louis voulait apposer sa marque partout, montré qu’il était sien de toutes les manières possibles.

Il ne sait combien de temps il contempla ce dieu grec parfait qui lâchait de faibles gémissements un peu plus bruyants au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient et qu’il déhanchait ses hanches de manière si indécente.

 « Harry…s’il te plaît, touche-moi » le supplia Louis d’une voix enrouée.

Il eut droit à un petit sourire mutin de son amant en guise de réponse. Les grandes mains fines de son bouclé finirent par se poser franchement sur son torse et le corps de

l’inspecteur crut recevoir des décharges électriques dans toutes les parcelles de son épiderme.

Ce n'était qu'un toucher léger mais dieu Louis aurait pu se laisser aller dans son jean. Qu'il était faible.

De son côté Harry n'en menait pas large non plus. Son amant était peut être encore tout habillé mais il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Une plénitude et une joie s'étaient emparées de lui. Il était si heureux que Louis s'ouvre enfin à lui, qu'il retire son masque, sa carapace. Il avait pu entrevoir le Louis blessé et brisé et jamais il n’accepterait de le revoir ainsi. Surtout s’il était la source de ce malheur. Il ferait tout pour le mériter et être là pour lui.

« À quoi tu penses Harry ? » douffla Louis toujours sous lui, un léger sourire planté sur son visage.

« Je pensais que je serais très honoré de pouvoir te déshabiller, enfin si tu me le permets. » renchérît-il espiègle.

Il sentit soudain une main chaude se poser sur l'arrière de sa tête, l'obligeant à se pencher en avant et la seconde d'après il sentait les lèvres de Louis sur les siennes.

Ce baiser sonna comme une réponse muette aux yeux du bouclé.

Lentement, Harry commença sa tâche. Il déboutonna la chemise de Louis avec une lenteur toute calculée ce qui se traduisit par un ou deux grognements du châtain et à quelques gémissements suppliants. Mais Harry qui mourait d'envie de lui arracher des vêtements pour le laisser dans son plus simple appareil résista à la tentation.

Avec plus ou moins de succès, Harry finit par lui retirer tous ses vêtements, laissant le châtain exposé à la vue du bouclé qui eut soudain très soif.

Louis était très sexy ainsi, allongé sur les draps pâles qui faisaient ressortir le bleu devenu presque noir des yeux du châtain.

C'était assurément l'une des plus belles choses qu'il avait vu de sa vie, si ce n'était la plus magnifique.

Louis sous lui n'arrêtait pas de bouger, d'arquer son dos. La manière dont Harry le regardait n’était nullement innocente et le châtain sentait la chaleur monter en lui à mesure que les perles vert d’eau de son amant le détaillait, le marquant de son regard hypnotique.

« Arrête de gigoter » chuchota Harry tout contre l'oreille de Louis qui sentit des frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

« C'est de ta faute. »

Lové dans son cou, Louis décela le fantôme d'un sourire alors qu’une pluie de baisers s’abbatait sur son cou, laissant Louis le souffle court et pantelant, essayant de reprendre son souffle et le contrôle de son cœur qui faisait les montagnes russes dans sa poitrine.

Mais il n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici.

La bouche chaude d’Harry se mit à descendre lentement, quittant son cou pour son torse, s'attardant plus que de raison sur les petits bouts de chair de l'objet de ses envies, recevant une salve de gémissements plus érotiques et adorables les uns que les autres.

Harry se mit à apprécier la petite voix essoufflée de l'inspecteur monter dans les aigus à mesure que cette lancinante torture durait.

 

Le bouclé continua son chemin de plus en plus bas, jusqu’à s'arrêter légèrement en dessus du muscle gonflé et chaud du châtain et il s'arrêtera là, redressant la tête vers celle de Louis, comme s'il demandait la permission de continuer son exploration et plus encore.

« Vas-y mon cœur » souria Louis doucement.

Et Harry s'exécutait de bon cœur, essayant différentes choses pour voir laquelle était la plus efficace, qu'il trouva lorsque le châtain lâcha un gémissement plus sonore que tous les autres.

Cette douce torture dura Louis n'aurait su dire. 5 minutes ? Une heure ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps, noyé dans les abîmes du plaisir brut il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, son cerveau et sa raison avaient rendus les armes depuis un long moment déjà.

Quand finalement Louis se sentit au point de non retour, il stoppa Harry en posant une main sur sa tête, il mourrait d'envie de venir dans sa bouche mais il avait d'autres projets en tête.

Délicatement, il incita Harry à se redresser, leurs corps nus se frottant l'un contre l'autre et le châtain aurait pu mourir d'une combustion spontanée tellement les sensations étaient exquises.

Ils s’embrassèrent durant de longues minutes ou peut-être des heures qui sait, il n’y avait aucun bruit autour d’eux, juste le souffle de leurs respirations, les frottements de leurs peaux et les légers bruits obscènes de leurs baisers.

Louis se sentait en sécurité, dans un petit cocon, une bulle impénétrable. Il ne pensait plus à rien, juste à Harry, son ange bouclé et c'est tout ce qui comptait en cet instant.

Au bout de ce qui dura une éternité, Louis reprit le contrôle de leur échange et entreprit de préparer Harry pour la suite et les gémissements du bouclé étaient une douce musique pour Louis qui tacha d'ancrer ces sons dans sa mémoire.

L'apothéose fut enfin atteinte quand finalement ils ne firent qu'un. Liés, unis et le monde sembla s'illuminer et briller comme si leurs vies prenaient soudain un sens. Comme s’ils avaient été destinés à ce moment et rien d'autre.

Harry avait eu des relations sexuelles avec un ou deux petits amis quand il avait 18 ans, mais cela n'avait jamais été si intense et si profond au niveau émotionnel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que pour Louis c'était probablement la même chose.

« Louis… » commença-t-il mais se tut quasi instantanément. Il n’y avait pas de mots, d’adjectifs pour décrire ou comprendre ce que ressentait le châtain en cet instant. Il y avait trop d’émotions brutes comme le diamant dans les yeux de Louis et Harry n’arrivait pas à croire que cela lui était destiné.

Louis le regardait comme s’il était la plus belle chose qu’il avait vue de sa vie, comme un trésor inestimable qui n’appartenait qu’à lui et à personne d’autre. Comme s’il était sien.

Et cette pensée ou certitude amena Harry au paroxysme. Les gémissements saccadés furent remplacés par un cri aigu mélangé au nom de son aimé.

Sa tête retomba alors lourdement sur l’oreiller, terrassé par les vagues de jouissance qui le submergeaient sans peine.

Son regard rencontra celui de Louis et il crut mourir de combustion spontanée.

Ses yeux étaient noircis par le désir, sa bouche de couleur vermeil était entrouverte d’ou sortait sans peine toutes sortes de gémissements et de légères gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de cou. Complétant ce tableau de pur érotisme.

« Harry…je vais…. » réussit à articuler Louis d’une voix qu’il ne reconnaissait pas lui-même, elle ressemblait à un rugissement d’animal, à peine humaine.

Le bouclé toujours dans un état post orgasmique ne peut que cocher la tête et avec le peu de forces qui lui restait, s’accrocha au cou de Louis, lovant sa tête et dans sa clavicule.

Il jouissa quelques secondes plus tard, son corps tremblant de toute part alors qu’il se laissait tomber sur le corps tiède d’Harry humant la douce odeur citronnée de ses cheveux.

Aucun son ne vit briser le silence confortable de la pièce, seul le bruit de leurs respirations qui revenaient petit à petit à la normale était perceptible.

Le silence fut brisé lorsqu’Harry murmura dans le creux de l’oreille du châtain : « Je t’aime. »

Louis sentit son cœur faire un bond et se mettre à battre la chamade. Ces 3 petits mots, il en avait rêvé durant de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, il n’arrivait pas à croire que c’était la réalité. Harry l’aimait.

La vague d’émotions qui le submergea le prit par surprise, lui coupant la respiration et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Il ne savait comment répondre, il n’avait jamais été confronté à ça. À tant de sincérité et d’amour et il était perdu. L’inspecteur avait peur que s’il prononçait ses mots en retour que le rêve se finisse et qu’il ne se réveille.

Il savait au fond de lui que ce n’était pas le cas mais la terreur demeurait tout de même ancrée tout au fond de son cœur.

Il ne réussit à souffler que « Moi aussi Harry », puis embrassa la paume de sa main.

Si Harry était triste par sa déclaration il ne le montra pas. Il ne chercha pas d’explication, il ne s’énerva pas non plus. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place après tout ce qu’il avait vécu mais il savait même sans le dire à voix haute ou de manière détournée que Louis l’aimait et c’était tout ce qui comptait au final.

En réponse il prit sa main dans la sienne et ils s’endormirent paisiblement, protégés dans leur petite bulle de bonheur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh
> 
> On dirait pas mais la scène intime de ce chapitre m'a pris 1 an à écrire.  
> Je n'ai jamais su vraiment comment faire, je suis un peu novice dans l'écriture de ce type de scènes XD  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même!  
> Et n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous trouvez qu'il y a des choses à améliorer ^^


	12. If you're lost, just look for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture!
> 
> Plus que 3 chapitres ^^

Le rêve fut différent cette fois.

Ce n’était pas les flammes, ou le sang ou encore les cris de Will. Non c’était comme un souvenir.

Il y avait sa mère et son père qui souriaient l’un à côté de l’autre sur un canapé bordeaux. C’était celui de chez lui. Il était à la maison.

Un feu de cheminée était allumé dans l’âtre et son frère était à côté de celui-ci, le visage tourné vers les flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

« Will fait attention, ne t’approche pas trop, tu risquerais de te bruler. »

C’était le fantôme de la voix de sa mère inquiète qui avait parlé. 

De là où il était, assis à côté du fauteuil, Louis était caché par une plante, ses parents ne pouvaient le voir, alors ils continuèrent leur conversation comme si de rien n’était, à voix basse.

« Chérie, c’est bon c’est un grand garçon, c’est plutôt Louis qui devrait t’inquiéter. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il est perturbé en ce moment tu as dû t’en rendre compte. Il est renfermé sur lui-même. »

Sa mère prit la main de son mari dans la sienne, le visage tourné vers son deuxième fils tout en soufflant : « Je sais. Mais seul son frère peut l’aider. »

 

Le rêve changea, cette fois Louis était dehors, debout à côté de son frère et de sa grand-mère qui pleurait en silence.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de lui, tous habillés de noir et Louis se souvint.

L’enterrement de ses parents.

Jetant un coup d’œil à Will, Louis tenta de le consoler en lui frottant le dos mais son frère le repoussa en lui lançant un regard noir qui voulait dire « tout est de ta faute laisse-moi ».

Puis il s’avança vers les cercueils, passant entre eux, s’éloignant de Louis sans se retourner, jusqu’à n’être qu’un petit point à l’horizon.

C’est à ce moment-là que sa grand-mère se pencha vers lui : « Ne lui en veux pas Louis, et ne t’en veux pas toi-même. Les accidents, cela arrive tout le temps. »

« Il ne me parle plus depuis 3 jours. »

« Laisse-lui du temps. »

Et elle tenait un petit paquet rebondi dans sa main tout en lui disant ça.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Mardi 21 avril, 6h33 _

En ouvrant les yeux après son rêve, Louis se sentit étrange, mal à l’aise.

C’était des souvenirs de son enfance et bizarrement l’inspecteur sentait qu’il avait besoin d’y aller. D’y retourner pour se souvenir de tout. Il avait l’impression qu’il lui manquait des pièces et que cela le permettrait de faire la lumière sur de nombreux points et de faire enfin son deuil.

Il passa une de ses mains sur ses yeux encore endormis, il devait en parler à Harry.

De faibles rayons de lumière passaient par le rideau mal fermé de la chambre d’hôtel, illuminant le dos nu d’Harry, couché sur lui. Son visage d’ange dans sa clavicule ou l’inspecteur frissonnait à chaque fois que le bouclé expirait doucement.

Il ne sut combien de temps, il passa à l’observer. Cet ange tombé du ciel, allongé de tout son long sur lui, ses fesses, seules recouvertes par un simple drap blanc.

Louis aurait très bien pu passer le reste de son existence à le contempler.

 

Finalement, l’inspecteur sentit Harry bouger, cherchant de ses mains à s’accrocher à lui, les rapprochant encore un peu plus.

C’est un Harry au regard fatigué mais renvoyant tout l’amour qu’il portait au châtain, qui se redressa face à Louis, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

« Salut toi. » chuchota Louis en souriant doucement, ébranlé une nouvelle fois par ce que les yeux du bouclé reflétaient.

« J’ai l’impression que cela fait des années que je ne t’ai pas vu sourire… » confessa Harry, se blottissant contre le corps nu de son aimé, une de ses mains caressant son visage.

« Je sais… »

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, appréciant le silence et la présence de l’autre.

Louis ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, il avait toujours peur qu’Harry n’accepte pas ou qu’il lui rit au nez

« Harry ? Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr, tu peux tout me demander Louis. « répondit le bouclé en déposant un baiser papillon sur la zone sensible de son cou, arrachant un nouveau frisson à l’inspecteur.

« Voilà…j’ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit. Il y avait mes parents et mon frère, on était dans le salon familial et après j’ai revu l’enterrement de mes parents…Enfin ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’il faut que je retourne là-bas, faire mon deuil. J’ai, je sais pas la conviction que si je le fais pas, je n’irai jamais mieux et que cela m’aidera à résoudre mon enquête. Tu dois me prendre pour un fou. »

Louis guetta la réaction du bouclé, toujours lové dans son cou, avant qu’il ne se redresse et plante son regard vert dans le sien.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Il était étonné, de tout ce qu’il avait imaginé il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il ne dise ça.

« Tu es sûr ? Je veux pas te déranger avec ça, tu as à la reprise des cours en plus, je peux y aller se- » commença-t-il avant d’être couper par les lèvres pleines d’Harry sur les siennes.

Ce simple contact, fit perdre la notion du temps à Louis qui se perdit dans ce baiser à mesure qu’il se prolongeait.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et le bouclé enchaina : « Je viens, c’est toi et moi, un nous maintenant, toutes les souffrances que tu éprouves je les éprouve aussi. Laisse-moi t’accompagner. De plus je suis curieux de voir la maison d’enfance, le lieu où tu étais encore un garçon joyeux et plein de vie. Et pour les cours, je serais pas le premier à prétexter être malade. »

 

Louis ressentit des papillons dans son ventre à l’entente du mot « nous », cela semblait si irréel mais cela ne l’était pas. L’excitation le gagna progressivement qu’il tenta de calmer en d’emprisonnant le corps de son aimé dans ses bras, parsemant son cou de baisers tout en soufflant un « d’accord ».

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Mardi 21 avril, 11h55 _

 

C’était plus petit que dans ses souvenirs…

Enfin, il essayait de ne pas penser à son enfance, d’oublier le sourire de sa mère lorsqu’elle s’occupait des roses dans leur petit jardin, de la douce odeur de Lavande qui flottait dans toutes les pièces jours après jour.

De son père qui lui apprenait ainsi qu’à Will a utilisé un cerf-volant dans le champ de blé à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

Louis cauchemardait encore de temps en temps de cette maison, de cette époque mais c’était encore pire de la voir après toutes ces années.

Et là, il se trouvait devant le perron, silencieux et tenant la main d’Harry avec force, comme s’il était son ancre, son unique moyen de ne pas flancher.

Il se sentait mal à l’aise, c’était trop calme. En ruine, délabré, comme un objet abandonné sur le bord de la route.

Même les murs en pierres - autrefois blanches, à présent grisâtres - semblaient crier leur tristesse et leur désespoir.

Que diraient ces parents s’ils le voyaient ?

Il avait peur d’entrer. Paralysé face à la porte d’entrée.

« Louis, je…ça va aller. Je suis avec toi. » souffla le bouclé en serrant un peu plus leurs mains jointes.

Et Louis, comme s’il se trouvait devant un précipice se décida finalement à sauter tête la première, tel un saut de l’ange.

Et…rien n’avait vraiment changé, enfin rien en dehors des draps et plastiques blancs sur les meubles pour les préserver de la poussière et de l’humidité.

La poussière qui voltait partout autour de Louis tel de la neige.

Tout était exactement à la même place qu’il l’avait laissé.

Comme hors du temps, figé.

Il faisait sombre malgré les rideaux clairs qui laissaient filtrer la lumière, les parois en bois foncés de l’entrée rendaient le tout lugubre et froid. Il crut déceler quelques toiles d’araignées ici et là, elles s’en étaient données à cœur joie.

Tout sentait le renfermé, le moisi, il n’y avait plus aucune trace de la douce odeur de lavande…

Et Louis eut soudain l’envie de partir à toutes jambes en sens inverse, quelle idée stupide il avait eu !

« Louis, tout va bien, je suis là, prends ton temps. » chuchota Harry qui venait de se rapprocher de lui un petit peu plus.

Le corps du bouclé était bouillant ou alors c’était lui qui était frigorifié, mais cela eut pour effet de le calmer, comme un baume.

« D’accord…je vais te faire visiter le rez-de-chaussée, on passera après à l’étage cela te va ? »

« Je te suis. »

 

Ils commencèrent par la cuisine grande et spacieuse et qui rappelait les fois ou Louis aidait ou regardait sa mère préparer le repas du soir pour eux quatre.

Le salon était la pièce la plus grande de la maisonnée avec son âtre, son canapé bordeaux et l’immense bibliothèque qui semblait à présent minuscule.

Le tapis gris devenu noir étouffait le bruit de leurs pas à mesure qu’ils faisaient le tour du séjour, l’inspecteur racontant de temps en temps quelques anecdotes à Harry qui était pendu à ses lèvres.

« Cela devait être magnifique et très chaleureux quand tu étais petit. »

« Cela l’était. » souffla Louis en refoulant de faibles sanglots, fermant les yeux pour reprendre contrôle de lui-même.

Il fut quasi dans la seconde enlacé par derrière, un souffle chaud au niveau de son cou le faisant frissonner en même temps.

Certains cheveux d’Harry lui chatouillaient la joue mais il n’en avait cure. C’était si agréable de sentir sa présence réconfortante et paisible contre lui que Louis aurait souhaité que cela dure pour toujours.

Sans Harry, il ne serait certainement jamais revenu, il se demandait encore comment ils en étaient arrivés ou ils étaient à présent, ensemble. Il n’y a pas si longtemps il aurait cru cela impossible.

Il ignorait combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position mais ils finirent par se séparer doucement l’un de l’autre, la voix de velours d’Harry finit par le tirer de cet état de légère torpeur quand celui-ci demanda timidement : « On monte à l’étage ? »

L’inspecteur acquiesça et c’est légèrement angoissé, qu’il guida le bouclé vers l’escalier en bois blanc, juste en face de la porte d’entrée.

Il semblait toujours en état, bien qu’il grinçait à chacun de leurs pas, le bruit se répercutant dans toute la demeure silencieuse.

L’étage ressemblait au rez-de-chaussée, poussiéreux, terne et il y régnait un silence écrasant.

Quatre portes en bois foncé détonnaient face à la couleur gris-crème des murs.

La salle de bain, la chambre de ses parents, la sienne et celle de Will.

« Laquelle est la tienne ? » S’enquit Harry en s’avançant dans le couloir mal éclairé.

« La deuxième depuis le fond, est-ce que cela te va si je vais seul dans celle de mon frère ? J’ai…besoin d’être un peu seul. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts d’eau esquissa un fin sourire sur son visage d’ange et répondit, compréhensible : « Pas du tout, je comprends. Rejoins-moi quand tu seras prêt. »

L’inspecteur sentit son cœur chauffer dans sa poitrine, il ne pouvait mériter une personne comme Harry, quelqu’un de si doux et de compréhensible, d’aimant. Il n’aurait jamais cru rencontrer quelqu’un comme lui.

Brusquement il fondit sur le bouclé, l’embrassant férocement, lui dévorant les lèvres, lui exprimant à travers ce baiser tout ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à dire à voix haute.

Au départ, Harry ne réagissa pas, trop choqué par la soudaine impulsivité de son amant puis finit par y répondre gaiement.

Leur étreinte dura de longues et longues minutes mais ils durent à contrecœur s’arrêter et reprendre une respiration plus au moins normale.

Ce n’était pas le moment ni le lieu.

« A toute à l’heure. » murmura tout sourire le plus jeune en volant un dernier baiser au châtain avant de partir en quête de son ancienne chambre.

L’inspecteur le regarda s’éloigner puis tourna son regard vers celle de son frère, mal à l’aise. Il n’y avait pas mis les pieds depuis sa disparition.

Prenant son courage à deux mains il pénétra à l’intérieur.

 

La première chose qu’il remarqua fut la propreté immaculée puis la lumière naturelle et vive qui éclairait la chambre tel un projecteur. Il n’y avait pas un centimètre de poussière, ni de toiles d’araignée et encore moins cette odeur de rance.

Cette pièce semblait en décalage avec le reste de la maison, comme un intrus, une pièce de puzzle mal placée.

Tout était parfaitement bien à sa place, carré, ordonné. Aucun livre de la bibliothèque en acajou ne dépassait de l’étagère, ils étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique.

Il n’y avait aucune feuille volante nulle part qui sortait des tiroirs du bureau. Le lit aux couleurs froides était parfaitement bien mis, aucun pli n’était visible sur le drap…

Louis n’avait aucun souvenir d’avoir eu un frère maniaque et obsédé par l’ordre.

Quelque chose clochait, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche de la moindre chose qui pourrait faire taire ce sentiment de danger. Finalement c’est en cherchant sous le lit qu’il tomba sur quelque chose de lourd et rond.

Prudemment il l’extirpa et fut surpris de voir que c’était une boite de taille moyenne en bois foncé presque noir.

Il n’y avait pas de verrou ce qui semblait étrange vu l’état de la chambre et Louis eut soudain l’impression que cela lui était destiné.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il retira le couvercle…qui s’écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur le tapis beige.

Il n’y avait plus d’oxygène qui parvenait à son cerveau, il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il voyait ou ne voulait pas le comprendre.

Des sueurs froides voir glaciales lui parcouraient le dos.

Il ne pouvait croire qu’il regardait un sac, à moitié ouvert qui laissait entrevoir des éclats de couleurs. Des éclats qui avaient une forme circulaire et brillante tel des billes.

Semblables aux billes laissées par le « Poucet Sanglant. »

Non, cela était impossible.

Son frère était mort. Mort et enterré. Quel était le taux de probabilité que le tueur soit venu se réfugier ici ?

Il se rappela soudain qu’Harry était seul dans la pièce d’à côté et la terreur s’empara de lui.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Mardi 21 avril, 13h18 _

 

Harry se sentait bizarre, il avait l’impression d’être un d’intrus dans la chambre de Louis. Il arrivait difficilement à imaginer le châtain dans cette chambre sombre et glaciale.

La lumière avait beau passer librement à travers la fenêtre, les meubles noirs emprisonnaient la chaleur et rendait le tout lugubre.

Le bouclé voyait à travers cette pièce le mal-être que Louis avait eu durant toute son adolescence. Toute la tristesse, le chagrin, le désespoir.

Il n’y avait pas une once de couleur, la quantité de poussière rendait le tout encore plus terne et vide de vie.

Un éclat brillant attira finalement son regard et il se surprit à observer une vieille photo, posée sur la table de chevet.

Une photo de famille, souriante et aimante prise lors d’une sortie dans un parc à première vue. Harry identifia facilement les parents de Louis qui étaient magnifiques, décontractés et si heureux.

Ils avaient chacun un enfant d’une dizaine d’année sur les genoux, bruns aux yeux bleus et qui avaient exactement la même taille.

Le bouclé se rendit soudain compte qu’il n’arrivait pas à dire lequel des deux était Louis…

Et d’un coup l’évidence le frappa, la raison pour laquelle il n’arrivait pas à se remettre de la perte de Will. Il n’avait pas perdu un frère il avait perdu une partie de lui.

Sa moitié.

Will et Louis étaient jumeaux…une paire parfaitement identique.

 

Harry n’eut pas le temps de digérer cette information que la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit soudain à la volée, s’écrasant contre le mur dans un bruit sourd, le faisait sursauter.

Louis se trouvait dans l’embrasure, le regard paniqué et hagard comme s’il avait vu un fantôme.

En le voyant il crut déceler un soulagement dans le regard du plus âgé qui se hâta de le prendre dans ses bras comme pour s’assurer qu’il était réel.

« Louis ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Non, dépêche-toi il faut qu’on sorte d’ici. » répliqua-t-il tout en s’arrachant du bouclé et lui attrapant la main, le tirant vers l’extérieur de la pièce.

L’étudiant ne comprenait pas ce qu’il était en train de se passer, il commença à stresser face à l’attitude du châtain.

Ils dévalèrent l’escalier quatre à quatre, manquant de tomber la tête la première sur le parquet mais ils se rattrapèrent à la rambarde in extremis.

« Louis ! Mais enfin qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?! » s’écria le bouclé à bout de souffle.

« Je t’expliquerais dans la voiture, il faut qu’on sorte. C’était une erreur de venir ici. »

« Harry ?! » s’écria alors une voix dans son dos, une voix qui était beaucoup trop familière à son gout d’autant plus qu’elle ressemblait à s’y méprendre au jeune homme à bout de souffle à côté de lui.

Le bouclé se retourna vers la source du bruit du même que Louis et il resta là, la bouche ouverte, trop surpris pour émettre un son.

Un deuxième Louis se dressait devant lui, les traits paniqués et le regard soudain révulsé et choqué parce qu’il voyait, comme s’il avait vu un fantôme.

Un hoquet de surprise échappa ses lèvres, n’en croyait pas ses yeux.

« C’est impossible… »

« Rien n’est impossible mon cher frère, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. » rétorqua alors le Louis à sa gauche d’une voix froide et Harry sentit son sang se glacer.

Se tournant vers lui, le bouclé se rendit compte qu’il ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu’ils s’étaient séparés, c’était les mêmes chemises en tout point identique mais les couleurs étaient différentes. Ce Louis-là finit soudain par se rendre compte de sa présence et le visage si familier mais en même temps étranger de son amant se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

 « Oh mais nous n’avons pas été présenté, je suis Will et toi…tu dois être Harry n’est-ce pas ? »

Harry avait la chair de poule, il souriait peut-être mais la cruauté et la froideur se lisait dans ses yeux bleus.

Et soudain Harry se souvint qu’il lui tenait la main et que…Will la serrait si fort que ces jointures en étaient blanches.

« Lâche-le Will ! » cria Louis tout en se jetant en avant depuis la moitié de l’escalier, atterrissant lourdement contre son jumeau et l’un des murs, la poussière volant autour d’eux. La surprise fut telle pour lui qu’il desserra sa main du bouclé qui se dégagea sans ménagement de son emprise.

« Harry, la porte, maintenant ! » s’écria-t-il encore alors qu’il était en train d’empêcher son jumeau de l’atteindre, le frappant du mieux qu’il pouvait.

Harry se jeta sur la porte et tenta de l’ouvrir avant de se rendre compte horrifié qu’elle était fermée à clé.

 

Il sentit brutalement une vive douleur lui transpercer la tête et il s’effondra à moitié sur le sol, le sang brouillait sa vue.

Un bruit sourd s’abattit dans la maison alors qu’il voyait faiblement Louis tomber comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol à son tour.

« Louis ! »

Harry eut soudain la chair de poule et regarda Louis, ou un éclat de pur terreur se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus.

Harry rampa du mieux qu’il put vers l’inspecteur qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Il sentit soudain quelqu’un lui arracher les cheveux en le tirant en arrière, il ne put contenir un cri de douleur.

« Non, non, non, reste ou tu es le bouclé ou je défonce le crâne de ton amant. Tu m’as bien compris ? » susurra la voix glaciale de Will dans son dos.

Il fut jeté sans ménagement contre le parquet, se tapant la tête. Désorienté, il se tourna du mieux qu’il put vers leur assaillant.

Debout avec un tuyau en acier rouillé dans sa main se tenait Will, le regard fou et machiavélique, toute trace de raison ayant disparu de son visage.

Il tenta de se dégager, de résister mais il reçut un autre coup qui l’assomma entièrement cette fois.

Le visage penché sur les deux hommes inanimés, Will ricana et s’exclama : Ah on tellement à se dire mon cher frère ! 10 ans, c’est long tu sais ! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha l'identité du serial killer est révélée!  
> Aviez-vous deviner qui c'était? ^^


	13. It’s just too late to turn around

_ X  avril, heure inconnue _

 

Harry se sentait perdu.

II ressentait à travers ces yeux fermés, un puissant mal de tête qui tapait sur ses tempes.

Après une lutte qui dura un certain temps, des heures, des secondes ou des jours, il finit par les entrouvrir pour découvrir...rien du tout.

Il faisait noir comme dans un four et tout était silencieux. Rien ne troublait ce silence pesant.

Harry avait froid, il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait plus de veste et qu'il n'avait que sa chemise blanche.

Ce devait être leur assaillant qui avait dû la lui prendre.

Brutalement il crut recevoir un seau d'eau glacée.

Will, c'était lui qui l'avait assommé ainsi que Louis.

Des sueurs coulèrent le long de son dos, il devait trouver Louis.                                                

« Louis tu es là ? » souffla-t-il dans un murmure, de peur que Will l'entende. 

Un bruissement lui parvint à sa droite sans qu'il ne puisse voir ce que c'était.

« Louis ? »

« Harry tu vas bien ?! »

Le bouclé se permit à un pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il était en vie.

« Oui je vais bien et toi ? Tu peux bouger ? »

« Je crois…où es-tu je ne vois rien dans cette obscurité. »

 

Toujours dans le noir le plus profond, il entendait Louis qui bougeait, les bruissements de ces vêtements produisaient de petits bruits.

Harry eut soudain peur que Will les entende, la peur s'infiltra dans ses pores et il se sentit trembler.

D'un coup quelque chose lui agrippa le bras et il dut se retenir de ne pas hurler.

La prise sur son membre se fit plus douce au bout de quelques secondes qui fut remplacée par la chaleur d'un corps près du sien.

« Je t'ai trouvé. » souffla une voix dans son oreille qui ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Comment….comment je peux savoir que c’est bien toi Louis, comment puis-je savoir que tu n’es pas…lui. » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. 

Louis ne répondit pas tout de suite, son cœur se serrant à l’entente de ses mots mais il ne pouvait blâmer le bouclé, il comprenait, oh qu’il comprenait…

 

« Il y a quelques mois, lors notre sortie à l’aquarium, tu m’as avoué que ta plus grande peur était de te retrouver seul sans personne, comme un naufragé au milieu de l’océan, abandonné dans l’eau glaciale et sombre. Et je t’ai répondu que tant que je serais là je serais le phare, le guide qui t’empêcherais de sombrer. » 

Un soupir de soulagement échappa des lèvres d’Harry et Louis en guise de réponse se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras doucement comme s'il allait se briser.

Ce simple contact calma le bouclé et le réchauffa tant physiquement que mentalement.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, Harry savait que Louis était inquiet mais à la fois soulagé.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, que rien ne pouvait les atteindre, protégés l'un par l’autre, dans ce cocon de douceur.

Mais la réalité revint bien vite...

« Où est-ce qu'on est d'après toi ? » s'enquit le châtain en resserrant son étreinte. 

« Je sais pas, tout est trop calme. J…j'ai peur Louis. Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ? »

« Je...je n’en sais rien. J'aimerai le savoir Harry. »

 

Et la peur était perceptible dans sa voix.

D'un coup un bruit sourd se vit entendre à quelques mètres d'eux et un éclat de lumière les éblouissant tout en les faisant sursauter.

Louis eut de la peine à s'adapter à la soudaine luminosité et à garder son calme mais il remarqua qu'ils étaient dans une pièce de grande taille en bois, ou du matériel de pêche, des barils et autres objets non identifiables étaient entassés ici et là.

Il y avait aussi un rideau noir qui était accroché au plafond et faisait la longueur totale de la pièce.

Il n'y avait aussi qu'une porte, par laquelle...Will venait d'entrer.

Son jumeau semblait très calme et apaisé, un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur ses lèvres à la vue des deux hommes entrelacés.

« Et bien vous ne perdez pas de temps ! » Ricana-t-il tout en s'approchant d'eux tel un prédateur sur sa proie. 

 

Louis sentit Harry se tendre comme un arc à côté de lui et s'agrippa encore plus désespérément à sa chemise... ?

Sa chemise...ce n'était pas la sienne. Celle-ci était bleue alors qu'il en portait un grise, le jeans qu'il portait n'était pas le sien non plus.

Il reporta son regard sur Will et se rendit compte qu'il avait les mêmes vêtements que lui.

Ils étaient habillés à l'identique.

La peur s'infiltra en lui lentement, pourquoi son frère l'avait changé, qu'avait-il imaginé comme plan tordu ?

« Ne t’approche pas. » le menaça Louis alors qu’il s’avançait vers lui lentement.

Will ricana de la « menace » de son jumeau et rétorqua :

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas me faire hein Louis ? Je te signale que je suis armé et toi non et si tu ne veux pas que je tue Boucle d’or tu feras exactement ce que je te dirais de faire. »

L’inspecteur regarda Harry à côté de lui, terrorisé, il ne savait comment le rassurer car lui-même se sentait totalement dépassé par la situation.

La rage et la haine bouillaient en Louis et n’attendaient qu’à être déchainées.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Will ? Pourquoi tu t'es fait passer pour mort ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?! »

« Patience mon frère, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mais déjà il faut que je soigne les préparatifs veux-tu ? »

Tout en disant ça il s'approcha du rideau et tira dessus, le tissus s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur le sol.

Et le cri de Louis resta coincé dans sa gorge.

 

Niall était là, inconscient. Le visage ensanglanté, bleuté et méconnaissable. Sa chemise pourpre était en lambeau et laissait voir des marques de tortures à travers le tissu déchiré.

Il était attaché à une sorte d'instrument de torture en bois. Ces poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachés par des cordes. Des traces de sang séché étaient visibles sur la peau meurtrie.

« Niall ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas il va bien, enfin je crois. Ne fais pas cette tête tu vas bientôt le rejoindre, il y a deux autres places de libre pour toi et ton amant. »

Louis n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son frère avait kidnappé son coéquipier et l'avait torturé et il semblait résolu à en faire de même avec eux.

Will semblait n’avoir plus aucune morale ou de gentillesse en lui. Il n’y avait plus qu’un assassin et un psychopathe.

Brusquement son jumeau s’avança vers eux, une planche en bois dans sa main, Louis n’eut pas d’enregistrer ce qu’il se passait qu’une douleur sourde s’abattit sur son crâne, il se sentit tomber et la dernière chose qu’il entendit fut le cri aigu d’Harry qui le transperça de toute part avant qu’il ne sombre dans l’inconscience.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

En se réveillant pour la seconde fois, Louis sentit de vives douleurs à ses poignets.

S’adaptant difficilement à la lumière, il finit par les ouvrir pour se trouver nez à nez avec le double de lui-même.

Et ce double ricanait tout en tenant l’arme de service de l’inspecteur.

« Et bien tu en as mis du temps à te réveiller frérot ! J’ai bien cru mourir d’ennui ! Ton copain n’était pas des plus bavard et amusant, un vrai gaspillage ! »

 

A la mention d’Harry, Louis se sentit parfaitement réveillé et chercha des yeux l’autre jeune homme, la peur au ventre.

Il n’eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps.

Harry était assis exactement là où le châtain se trouvait quelques minutes, ou peut-être heures auparavant, il avait perdu la notion du temps…

Il semblait aller bien, terrifié, les mains attachées ensemble avec une corde grossière et épaisse, du sang coulait de sa joue droite. Ses yeux fixaient les siens et malgré la peur et l’angoisse, Louis voyait à quel point il était soulagé et heureux de le voir réveillé.

Rassuré, il reporta son attention sur son jumeau qui le regardait toujours avec la même expression folle et perverse.

Louis ne savait pas quoi dire. Savoir son frère vivant alors qu’il était « mort » depuis 10 ans, c’était une épreuve qu’il ne s’attendait pas à vivre.

Surtout de voir un frère en quête de vengeance et devenu un tueur en série.

Sur les milliards de questions qui avaient besoin de réponses il ne put poser que celle-ci : « Pourquoi Will ? »

Le regard de Will sembla s’éveiller mais pas d’une lueur douce et aimante mais froide et haineuse.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !? Tu m’as tout pris Louis ! Tout ! Mes parents ! Mon adolescence ! »

« Ton adolescence ? Comment ça ? »

« Tu veux rire j’espère ? » cracha-t-il en appuyant brutalement l’arme contre son ventre. « Tout le monde compatissait avec toi Louis ! Du collège au lycée ! Ils ne voyaient pas que tu étais devenu une loque, un cadavre vivant ! Avec toi il n’y avait pas de problème que tu sèches un jour ou deux, ça passait ! Tu inspirais la compassion alors que….alors que tu avais tué nos parents !

Tout le monde te regardait, tu étais sur les lèvres de toutes les filles de l’école. Et moi ? J’étais identique à toi, j’avais comme toi perdu mes parents mais personne ne s’en souciait ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne blâmais pas assez, je n’étais pas squelettique et au bord du suicide comme toi !

Même Sarah, tu te souviens d’elle ? Grande, yeux bleus et chevelure de feu, j’étais amoureux d’elle depuis nos 8 ans et après l’accident, c’était comme si je n’existais plus, elle ne parlait que de toi, s’inquiétait sans cesse de ta petite personne ! Cela me rendait malade ! »

 

Will hurlait presque à présent, Louis sentait le métal froid de son arme lui frôler les côtes alors qu’il encaissait des années de haine et de colère de son propre frère, de son autre moitié le laissant sans voix et choqué.

« Tu as fait tout ça parce que je t’avais piqué…cette fille ? »

« Non ! » cria son jumeau, faisant vibrer son tympan dangereusement. « Je te détestais déjà lorsque nous étions petits Louis, papa et maman ne s’occupaient que de toi, j’étais laissé derrière comme une tapisserie !

Mais je ne leur en voulais pas, c’était toi tout craché, un manipulateur précoce !

Mais après leurs morts Louis….je ne t’ai pas détesté, je t’ai haï comme je ne pensais haïr personne.

Tu souffrais de leur mort c’était indéniable, la misère du monde se trouvait sur tes épaules, mais moi je voulais te briser, te détruire. Te faire souffrir comme tu le méritais après tout ce que tu m’avais infligé ainsi qu’à papa et à maman !

Le collège, Sarah et le lycée n’ont été que les gouttes d’eau qui ont fait déborder le vase.

Bien avant l’incendie je planifiais de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce et lorsque tu as commencé à te rendre à la grange pour te shooter, tu m’as offert sur un plateau d’argent, l’instrument de ta perte sans même t’en rendre compte ! »

 

Il reprit sa respiration bruyamment alors que Louis était sur le point de s’effondrer en sanglots face à la cruauté de son frère.

« Tu me disais que tu m’aimais, tu me rassurais, me soutenais après une de mes crises… » souffla-t-il, la gorge serrée. 

« Ce n’était que du vent Louis ! Je te disais ça pour que tu ailles l’impression que j’étais un frère en or et qui t’aimerais pour toujours ! Je t’ai manipulé pour que lors de ma « mort » tu sois encore plus dévasté ! »

Les mots jaillissaient de sa bouche l’un après l’autre, tels des poignards plantés dans le dos, laissant Louis incapable de reprendre sa respiration.

« Tu es…un monstre…Will. »

Un fin sourire pervers s’étira sur le visage du jumeau qui éclata de rire, un rire à donner la chair de poule.

« Tu n’as pas tout entendu tu sais ? Ne meurs-tu pas de savoir comment je me suis fait passer pour mort ? Quels sordides stratagèmes j’ai utilisé ?

C’est tout simple, ce soir-là dans la grange, j’ai patiemment attendu que tu t’endormes après ta petite injection devenue quotidienne, mais ce que tu ne sais pas c’est que pour éviter que tu ne te réveilles je t’en ai redonné une ? Ne sais-tu pas que lorsque j’ai mis le feu, j’étais déjà dehors ? »

« Quoi ? Mais…les cris, je t’ai entendu hurler… »

« C’était un enregistrement, j’ai utilisé une radio, un cd et des haut-parleurs pour te donner l’impression que j’y étais encore. »

« Mais…et le sang ? Le corps !? »

« Pfff….un simple cochon, il était si carbonisé que les flics n’y ont vu que du feu et toi aussi, ils n’ont pas cherché plus loin et pour le sang, je me suis entaillé le bras et en ai rependu un peu partout, ce n’était pas un meurtre, tu n’avais même rien fait donc aucune raison de s’attarder sur un bête accident n’est-ce pas ?

 

Louis avait envie de vomir.

Il voulait frapper son frère. Il voulait….le tuer.

Il s’en était voulu pendant des années pour rien du tout. Pire c’était exactement le but recherché.

« Ah et mon plan était presque parfait…je t’ai surveillé après ça tu sais ? Quand tu n’étais plus rien, je m’étonnais chaque fois de te voir encore en vie, enfin j’aurais imaginé qu’après tout ce qui était arrivé, que tu te sois supprimé mais ce n’était pas le cas, cette perspective me réjouissait.

Mais tu souffrais assez alors pendant environ 4 ans je t’ai foutu la paix. J’ai été finir mon lycée dans une autre ville et j’ai commencé l’université. Alors qu’elle n’a pas été ma surprise quand j’ai vu que tu avais fui à Londres…

La première fois que je t’ai revu ici dans cette ville… j’ai vu tous les efforts, l’énergie que j’avais dépensée pour te voir souffrir…réduits à néant.

Je me souviens, tu étais au BatterSea. Vivant. Souriant, en bonne santé et non plus à l’article de la mort. Tu étais en train de te promener seul et lorsque tu eus eu fini ton petit tour tu es allé droit sur un banc ou était déjà assis un jeune homme et là j’ai su. Il était la raison de ton retour dans le monde des vivants. La manière dont vous vous regardiez ne faisait aucun doute. Tu sais Louis, sur toutes les possibilités, toutes les variantes possibles et imaginables j’avais négligé un détail : Ton petit Harry. »

 

Et tout en disant cela il se tourna vers le bouclé.

Les sens de Louis se mirent en alerte à l’entente du mot « Harry », non, il n’allait pas le toucher.

« Ne t’approche pas de lui. » le menaça-t-il une nouvelle fois d’une voix sourde. 

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Rassure-toi je ne lui ferais rien…pour le moment. J’ai encore trop à rattraper avec toi avant de passer aux choses sérieuses Louis. »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage du son double et pourtant si étranger et soudain Louis comprit :

« BatterSea…le premier meurtre…c’est pour ça. Tu y as consacré autant d’énergie parce que c’est là que tu as vu tes efforts anéantis, quand tu m’as revu pour la première fois… »

« Tout à fait exact ! Nous avons un gagnant ! Continue ta déduction je te prie. » jubila Will tout en pointant le canon du revolver contre sa tempe, ne laissant de place à la discussion.

« Les billes…c’était les nôtres. Celles de grand-maman, je…je communiquais de cette manière avec toi après…l’accident et après c’est devenu une habitude, un code secret que personne ne pouvait déchiffrer. se souvint-il soudain, tout en regardant Will dans les yeux.

« Continue. »

La pression du canon froid se fit plus violente et un mal de tête prit l’inspecteur avant d’être gifler par son jumeau.

« On se réveille, je n’ai pas toute la nuit ! »

« Tu choisissais les victimes au hasard mais toujours dans le quartier de SouthWark, les droguais et ensuite…les tuais, toujours différemment pour ne jamais avoir l’air prévisible. Tu as trafiqué mes freins, tu as enlevé Niall pour que je me retrouve seul et sans défense, comme un pantin désarticulé et…. - il ne regardait plus Will à présent mais Harry, Harry qui semblait si fatigué mais en même temps si fort en ce instant. - Tu t’es introduit chez moi et tu as drogué Harry qui m’a pris pour toi à ton réveil, tu m’as obligé à m’isoler et à me shooter parce que tu savais quelle serait ma réaction après avoir le cadavre de ses jumeaux carbonisés, parce que c’était ce que tu voulais, me détruire et détruire ma relation avec Harry. »

Will ne réagissa pas tout de suite avant qu’il n’éclate d’un rire sonore et lugubre.

« Bien joué mon frère, mais tu t’es trompé sur un léger détail. Je ne voulais pas détruire ta relation avec Boucle d’Or, au contraire je voulais que tu en profites, je voulais que tu t’ouvres à lui, je voulais que vous soyez ensemble, parce que lorsque je lui aurai retiré la vie tu me supplieras de te prendre la tienne et à ce moment j’attendrai ma vengeance. »

« NON ! »

 

Un cri s’échappa de sa gorge alors que Will s’avança d’un coup sur Harry qui le regardait terrorisé et apeuré.

« Ne le touche pas Will ! Je vais te tuer, je le jure ! »

Il se débattait avec rage, essayant d’arracher les cordes qui retenait ses poignets mais en vain, elles étaient bien trop serrées.

« Je suis impatient de te voir essayer Louis ! » ricana son jumeau tout en agrippant Harry par le bras et plantant une seringue dans son cou, avant de l’emmener devant le dernier échafaud vide.

Son amant le regardait, horrifié alors qu’il voyait dans son regard, ses forces s’affaiblir, juste assez pour le rendre groggy, comme s’il avait juste voulu le rendre docile, suffisamment pour qu’il ne se débatte pas.

« Harry je suis là d’accord, on va s’en sortir ok ? »

« Pff vraiment Louis ? Tu n’as pas autre chose ? Tu n’as que ça, des mensonges ? Cela devient lassant à la longue, au moins ton coéquipier Niall était plus honnête.  Ah ce petit irlandais - il approcha sa main de la joue du blond comme un frère aimant, le regardant avec adoration - au bout du deuxième jour il a arrêté de se battre et il m’a avoué tout ce que j’avais besoin de savoir, une vraie mine d’or. Oh mais ne lui en veut pas, il a lutté…en vain »

A l’évocation de Niall, l’inspecteur sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, il ne lui en voudra jamais d’avoir craqué, jamais. Il n’aurait certainement pas tenu plus longtemps et au vues de ses blessures, son ami s’était battu, c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Avec rage, haine et désespoir combinés il tira une nouvelle fois sur les cordes de ses poignets qui à la surprise de Louis craquèrent.

Privé d’équilibre et ankylosé d’être resté dans la même position durant des heures ? Jours ? Il ne savait guère. Louis se laissa tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd avant de se relever péniblement et de faire face à son jumeau qui attachait la première main d’Harry à cet engin de torture qui avait vu trop de victimes.

 

« Comment oses-tu ?! » hurla Will alors qu’il tira de sa poche son arme de service et le braqua sur lui, l’air fou et dangereux.

Un coup parti mais alla se loger dans une des parois en bois, pour cause Harry avait réussi à bousculer Will pour qu’il perde l’équilibre et ne lâche le revolver et Louis lui en fut reconnaissant.

Animé d’un instinct de survie presque fou, Louis se jeta sur lui pour éviter qu’il ne reprenne le revolver qui vola dans la pièce. Les deux frères se livrèrent alors une bataille sanglante et violente.

L’inspecteur recevait autant de coups qu’il n’en donnait, son frère était fort, puissant et nullement affaibli et blessé comme lui. Mais il n’abandonna pas, il avait des personnes à protéger, des personnes qui contenaient sur lui. _Il ne pouvait pas perdre._

La pièce sembla soudain tourner lorsque Will le frappa de plein fouet à la tempe, il perdit l’équilibre et se retrouva au sol, dans la poussière.

Mais son jumeau ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, un autre coup le frappa au ventre puis un autre à la jambe. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux mais dans un moment d’inattention il parvint à déséquilibrer Will qui alla s’écraser contre l’un des barils qui explosa en mille morceaux.

 

Harry était impuissant, il les voyait se battre, se mordre, ils étaient en sang, s’ils continuaient l’un d’eux allaient y rester ou peut-être les deux. Et le bouclé ne pouvait laisser une chose pareille arriver.

Alors que les deux frères se remettaient debout et se préparaient à se sauter dessus de nouveau, Harry finit par réussir se détacher et dans une tentative désespérée courut jusqu’au revolver et le braqua sur les deux frères, les mains tremblantes.

Les jumeaux le regardaient les yeux exorbités alors qu’ils hurlaient en cœur tout en se remettant à se battre : « Harry fait-le ! C’est le seul moyen et tu le sais. »

« Vas-y tire ! Je t’en prie Harry ! »

Et Harry se rendit alors compte qu’il n’arrivait pas à savoir lequel des deux était Will car celui-ci avait adopté le timbre de voix de Louis.

« Harry vas-y ! »

« Non je refuse, je peux pas risquer de me tromper entre vous deux ! »

Harry s’égosillait, l’arme de service de Louis tremblait dans sa main alors que les deux frères habillés à l’identique qui recommençaient à se battre l’un contre l’autre.

Il n’arrivait pas à appuyer sur la détente. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser que s’il visait mal, il pourrait tuer la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde. C’était impensable.

 

Les deux jumeaux bougeaient trop vite l’un et l’autre, comme s’ils accomplissaient une danse meurtrière et sanglante. L’un des deux propulsa l’autre contre une paroi et se mit à le rouer de coups pour l’assommer mais l’autre résista en feintant et devinant ses mouvements si bien que ce fut l’acculé qui prit le dessus et le plaqua à même le sol et le frappa au visage. Encore et encore.

« Harry ! »

C’était le jumeau du dessous qui venait de lâcher ce cri déchirant mais comment savoir si ce n’était pas une ruse pour l’inciter à tirer sur le bon jumeau ?

Harry était paralysé.

Il avait peur.

Il avait envie de vomir.

 

Louis voyait son bouclé hésiter encore et encore, il était si pâle, sa peau contrastait avec les bleus qu’il avait au visage, sur ses avant-bras dénudés et les marques de lacération sur ses poignets fins.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à repousser Will, il le sentait. Il savait qu’il faiblissait de minute en minute. Il le voyait dans ses yeux identiques aux siens et pourtant si différents.

Louis se surprit lui-même à penser qu’il allait mourir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas comme ça.

Il fut projeté à même le sol, face à Harry, Will le surplombait, tentant de l’étrangler.

A moitié étouffé il s’écria désespéré _:_ « Je t’aime Harry ! Je t’ai aimé depuis ce banc au parc, je t’aimais déjà quand je suis venu dans ce petit café te proposer un chocolat chaud parce que tu grelottais sur ta chaise alors que tu avais oublié tes gants, je t’ai aimé sur ce lit bleu dans cette chambre minuscule et là je t’aime même si il se peut que tu me tues si en fin de compte tu penses que je ne suis pas moi. Mais n’oublie jamais que, qu’importe ton choix, je t’aime Harry. Alors tire je t’en prie ! »

Il avait crié cette dernière phrase, tout en arrivant finalement à retirer les poignets de son frère qui lui broyait la gorge et de le repousser, avec toute la force qu’il lui restait, le peu qu’il avait encore. Le propulsant contre un ou deux barils dans un bruit assourdissant.

C’est là qu’il le vit.

Harry dont les larmes coulaient comme des torrents sur ses joues, les mains toujours tendues devant lui, tremblantes plus que jamais. L’étudiant avait envie de hurler et de se rouler en boule en pleurs jusqu’à qu’il n’y ait plus aucune goutte d’eau dans son corps.

Pourquoi cela était-il si injuste ? Pourquoi devait-il écouter entendre la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde lui dire ces mots dans une situation pareille alors qu’il pouvait mourir sous ses yeux. ?

Des mots qu’il n’avait pas osé prononcer après la nuit magique qu’ils avaient eus.

C’est là qu’il croisa le regard perçant, amoureux et fatigué de Louis.

Et dans une sorte de balbutiement il lui répondit : «Moi aussi je t’aime. »

Mais Louis n’eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, en une fraction de seconde, Will s’était jeté sur lui, les coups pleuvaient sur lui sans fin. Il ne sentait plus rien, plus une parcelle de son corps. Il vit le regard triomphant de son jumeau alors qu’Harry hurlait, suppliait qu’il s’arrête.

Mais il ne le voulait pas.

 

Les coups cessèrent brutalement, Will se tourna tourné vers Harry et Louis se sentit soulever et tenu par le col de sa chemise, secoué avec haine.

« Le Poucet Sanglant » n’arguait le bouclé du regard, le défiant de tirer.

« Allez vas-y ! Qu’est-ce que tu attends ?!  Tu as peur ? Tu veux qu’il meurt c’est ça ? Ainsi que le blondinet ? »

« Arrête ! »

« M’arrêter ?! Je te conseille de te dépêcher sinon, je vais le dépecer ton bien aimé et cela ne va pas être drôle ! »

 

Il avait sorti un couteau de sa poche, un long couteau qu’il brillait à la lueur pâle de l’unique lampe du hangar. Et il riait à gorge déployée, il adorait ça, il s’en enivrait.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas tirer. Parce qu’il voyait Louis à travers ses yeux bleus, il voyait Louis à la manière dont ses fossettes se creusaient quand il parlait, il voyait Louis à travers sa bouche rose et fine.

Il ne pouvait pas et il se haïssait.

Et Will le savait.

Jusqu’à qu’il décide qu’il avait assez attendu, il releva son couteau en dessus de lui et dans un cri jouissif l’abattit sur Louis.

Et Harry crut que son cœur s’arrêtait de battre.

Alors il pressa la détente, faisant bourder ses oreilles comme jamais il n’aurait cru ça possible tout en hurlant d’horreur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je sais je suis sadique xp


	14. If I could fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retour de Liam dans cet avant-dernier chapitre!  
> Je suis un peu mitigée j'aurai voulu qu'on le voie un peu plus mais je n'ai pas trouver de bons moments.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_ Mercredi 22 avril, 2h45 _

 

Il avait du mal à dormir.  Quatre jours qu’il ne pouvait pas fermer l’œil. Se gavant d’alcool ou de somnifères…Parfois les deux.

Il n’y pouvait rien mais il avait peur de s’endormir, peur de voir son visage doux, ses cheveux blonds teintés lumineux comme un champ de blé, ses yeux bleus pâles joyeux le regarder avec haine et culpabilité.

Alors il buvait pour oublier, pour se maintenir éveillé, tout pour ne pas le voir dans ses songes.

Même si en fin de compte, ces nuits étaient courtes. A moitié en alerte, les yeux tournés vers son smartphone ou il attendait avec crainte qu’il ne sonne pour qu’on le prévienne qu’il y avait un cadavre à examiner et que c’était le _sien_.

Mais ce soir il n’est pas dans son lit, parce qu’il a une sensation de mal-être, la couche vide à côté de la sienne est trop glaciale depuis de nombreuses semaines mais il ne veut pas de ça, pas avec d’autres. Il le veut juste _lui_.

Même si cela semble sans espoir.

 

Alors il attend debout ou à moitié assis sur le fauteuil rouge du séjour, le regard tourné vers les grandes baies vitrées d’où il peut voir la ville entière avec les petites lumières des voitures qui clignotent comme des lucioles dans un champ de fleur.

Il voit que malgré l’heure qu’il est, Londres semble toujours aussi active comme si c’était midi et non près de 3h du matin.

Il peut même entendre les bruits des moteurs et des sirènes au loin avec les fenêtres entrouvertes de la cuisine contemporaine qui se trouve dans son dos.

 

De toute sa vie, il ne s’est jamais senti aussi seul que maintenant, dans cet immense appartement au loyer si extravagant qui rendrait jaloux n’importe qui.

Il était tombé amoureux de cet endroit quand il l’avait acheté il y a de cela trois ans, car presque à la hauteur des nuages, il se sentait puissant et en sécurité dans son petit cocon avec ses couleurs froides, son mobilier chic et intimiste et ses grandes baies de lumières qui rendaient ce lieu intemporel à l’aube et au crépuscule lorsque les rayons se reflétaient sur le verre.

Toutes les personnes qui y étaient venues n’avaient jamais pris le temps de s’attarder sur la déco, plus occupées à se rendre dans sa chambre tout en retirant leurs vêtements, les laissant éparpiller et les ramassant à tâtons sans faire de bruits quand ils partaient sans demander leur reste au petit matin ou posaient un numéro de téléphone gribouillé sur une serviette, posé sur sa table de chevet.

Il les jetait tous sans regret.

 

Mais si l’on s’attardait sur celle-ci, l’on verrait que cela reflète à merveille sa personnalité.

Froide voir introvertie comme son job, car voir des morts tous les jours vous poussent à rester impassible, de ne pas révéler ses émotions, sinon cela serait une véritable torture.

A contrario, les couleurs chaudes de sa chambre ou de certains meubles montrent que non c’est juste une façade, qu’il suffit juste de gratter un peu la surface pour voir tout autre chose, mais personne jusqu’à maintenant ne l’avait remarqué.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à ce qu’il dirait s’il venait un jour ici, dans son antre, verrait-il ce qu’il cache derrière ou bien serait-il comme tous les autres ?

Il baisse la tête parce qu’il se souvient soudain que peut-être il ne le reverra jamais et son cœur saigne et se serre à cette pensée.

Alors il se reconcentre sur la vue que lui offre son appartement.

Jusqu’à que la sonnerie reconnaissable entre mille de son smartphone ne déchire le silence pesant.

Et il ne peut s’empêcher de trembler tout en prenant le précieux objet ou il voit apparaître en grosses lettres le numéro de Scotland Yard et que son cœur rate un battement à la minute où il le voit.

« Payne j’écoute »

Il a conscience que sa voix est hachée par le stress ou la boisson qu’il a fini y a moins d’une heure mais il s’en moque.

« Bonjour M. Payne, navré de vous déranger à une heure pareille mais le « Poucet Sanglant » a été arrêté et tué. M.Johnson insiste pour que vous vous rendiez immédiatement sur place. » S’élève alors la voix froide et intransigeante de la standardiste à l’autre bout du fil. 

 

Il ne peut retenir un hoquet de surprise face à cette nouvelle. Ce malade était mort ?! Mais comment et par qui ? Et _lui_ était-il en vie ?

« Vous voulez que j’examine son corps ? »

« Oui Docteur, ainsi qu’une autre victime. »

Son cœur s’arrête de battre, le moment qu’il redoutait est finalement arriver et il est à deux doigts d’éclater en sanglots comme un enfant.

« Qui est la victime ? » Ne peut-il s’empêcher de demander, priant pour que ce soit un parfait inconnu non répertorié. 

Grossière erreur.

« C’est l’un des nôtres, docteur. finit par dire la femme d’une voix légèrement attristée. »

« Son nom. »

 

Un silence pesant s’installe pendant de nombreuses secondes ou il ne peut entendre que sa propre respiration lourde et sifflante.

« Son nom mademoiselle. Insiste-t-il d’une voix plus forte pour la faire réagir. »

« Louis Tomlinson, Docteur. »

Le téléphone qui tenait à peine dans sa main, s’écrase alors avec grand fracas contre le carrelage blanc.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

Il roulait beaucoup trop vite il le savait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ralentir. La voix de la femme résonnait en boucle dans sa tête encore et encore.

Louis…

C’était impossible il ne pouvait pas être mort, ce salopard de tueur l’avait-il eu lui aussi ?!

La petite voix dans sa tête ne pouvait s’empêcher de répéter et _lui_ ou est-il, qu’est-ce que ce malade a fait de lui ?

Il traversa la ville si vite qu’il ne se rendit pas compte d’être finalement arriver aux docks ou il eut l’impression d’être face à l’apocalypse.

Les policiers grouillaient sur les quais, les lampes de poches bougeaient à vive allures contre les bâtisses en bois.

Deux ambulances venaient à peine d’arriver aussi, leurs sirènes hurlaient dans le vent comme une âme en peine.

Au loin il voyait des hordes de journalistes qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin parmi les forces de l’ordre, n’ayant cure de la gravité de la situation.

Difficilement il parvint à se faufiler à travers ces animaux sauvages, parce que c’était l’unique terme approprié pour les décrire.

C’était encore pire de ce côté.

L’équipe scientifique se hâtait en direction d’un des entrepôts qui était entièrement allumé, c’était même le seul. La surface totale des quais était énorme et en forme de C, le reste était recouvert par la Tamise.

Les deux ambulances se trouvaient au plus près de l’entrepôt. Et il eut finalement le déclic qu’il y avait eu des blessés.

Il priait pour qu _’il_ soit l’un d’entre eux.

De là où il se trouvait il voyait Johnson hurler des ordres à ces subordonnés. Il ne semblait pas triste de la perte d’un de ses officiers.

Partout où il regardait il n’y avait aucune trace de lui. De son ange blond.

Il se mit à chercher Louis, son corps ou n’importe quoi mais il n’y avait rien, alors il se dirigea vers l’entrepôt qui semblait la source.

Il dirigea son attention sur la lumière qui s’échappait de l’habitacle d’une des deux ambulances d’où il voyait un homme assis à côté d’un brancard. Il semblait si fatigué et pâle.

Peut-être qu’ _il_ était sur ce brancard…

 

Il s’approcha en courant, comme si on lui avait donné de l’énergie d’un seul coup. L’espoir, il avait l’espoir.

C’était tout ce qu’il lui restait alors que la peur lui déchirait l’intérieur comme un poison lent.

Arrivé à destination, il se rendit compte que l’homme était plus un jeune homme dont les cheveux longs bouclés en bataille lui donnant quelques années de plus. Il avait plusieurs blessures sur les bras là ou son pull blanc avait été déchiré et de vilaines balafres ainsi qu’un coquard sur son œil droit qui jurait avec ses yeux verts d’eau, il ne voyait guère l’autre parce qu’il était tourné vers le blessé dans l’ambulance.

Il ne l’avait jamais vu, est-ce un civil qui avait été enlevé ? Alors ou était- _il_  ?

A ce moment-là il se rendit compte que le jeune homme tenait la main à la personne sur le brancard dont il ne voyait le visage en lui caressant le dos de la main avec son pouce.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il le vit et là Liam crut voir un fantôme.

C’était Louis.

Il était là, mal en point mais vivant, ses cheveux étaient collés à sa tempe à cause du sang, ses yeux bleus montraient à quel point il était extenué et il avait de ce fait beaucoup de mal à garder ses yeux ouverts.

Une attelle maintenait son bras gauche fixe, pour qu’il ne puisse pas bouger.

Il était vraiment amoché. Son visage était couvert de bleus et de plaies.

Mais par contre il souriait.

Pas un sourire éclatant mais un tendre, doux, du genre que l’on réserve qu’à quelques personnes, pour les plus importantes de notre vie et rien que pour elles.

C’était ce sourire qu’il destinait au jeune homme bouclé.

 

«  Louis ? Mais tu es en vie? La standardiste m’a annoncé ta mort au téléphone ! » finit-il par s’écrier.

L’inspecteur sembla se rendre compte de sa présence, lui lança un faible sourire et répondit taquin : « Aux dernières nouvelles oui, pourquoi tu pensais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ? »

«  Non pas du tout ! Mais l’on m’a dit que ce salaud était mort et qu’il y avait une autre victime ! Et…Et qui est ce garçon ? Et plus important encore ou est Niall !? »

 

Il avait élevé la voix sur la fin de sa phrase mais il était à cran. Son collègue était vivant pas mort, et la personne la plus importante à ces yeux n’étaient clairement pas ici. Si Louis n’était pas la dernière victime, c’était peut-être lui dans la deuxième housse noire. Il avait peur, envie de vomir, dépassé par la réalité de la situation actuelle. Il voulait juste se réveiller parce que ça ne pouvait être qu’un pur cauchemar sorti tout droit de son imagination.

 

«  Je…C’est une longue histoire. Je t’expliquerais. Le plus important à retenir et qu’il est mort et qu’on est tous indemnes. »

Liam écarquilla les yeux, il ne comprenait plus rien de rien. Comment ça _Tous_  ? Non clairement ils n’étaient pas tous là. Et Liam avait envie d’hurler sur lui mais vu son état cela ferait qu’aggraver les choses.

Il avait besoin de calme ou il allait exploser.

« Et Niall ? Bordel Louis ou est-il ?! »

«  Liam ! »

Il crut que son cœur allait s’arrêter, cette voix. C’était la sienne. Il en était sûr.

Il se retourna brusquement et c’est là qu’il le vit.

Son ange blond courrait vers lui, enfin marchait aussi vite qu’il pouvait vu ses blessures, sortant comme par magie de l’entrepôt. Il boitait de la jambe droite s’aidant d’une béquille ou son jeans blanc avait viré au brun-gris. Sa chemise pourpre ou du moins ce qu’il en restait, était lacérée de toute part, révélant des marques de coupures et des hématomes foncés sur l’intégralité de son torse et ses avant-bras là où la peau pâle était visible.

Mais le pire était peut-être son visage. Si tuméfié que l’on distinguait mal les courbes de ses joues, ou l’ossature de son menton et de son front, certains endroits commençaient à virer au bleu pâle. Sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement enflée également mais ses yeux étaient intacts.

Et brillaient tel deux diamants.

Liam avait le cerveau qui tournait au ralenti, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il s’avança vers lui, courant même pour briser au plus vite la distance qui les séparaient.

Et soudain son organe vital eut un raté.

Niall trébucha avec sa béquille et Liam le vit perdre son équilibre au ralenti.

En une fraction de seconde, le légiste jeta ses bras en avant pour le rattraper et puis enfin, il tenait le blond dans ses bras, qui lui le regardait sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son ou geste, surpris par la vitesse à laquelle Liam l’avait rattrapé et collé contre son torse chaud, sa tête enfouie dans la matière douce et rassurante de son manteau, ou il pouvait entendre aux travers les nombreuses barrières de tissus, son cœur battre la chamade.

 

Il le serrait si fort, comme s’il avait peur de le voir de nouveau disparaître, il avait mal partout mais Niall malgré ses blessures trouva la force de passer ses propres bras derrière son dos et de le serrer aussi fort que l’autre ne le faisait. Chercher du réconfort, de la tendresse, n’importe quoi pour effacer les horreurs qui défilaient dans sa tête et que si il lâchait prise il deviendrait fou.

Il sentait son souffle chaud contre son cou et l’entendait murmurer : « Tout vas bien, je te tiens, je te tiens Niall. »

En réponse il se cramponna à lui comme s’il était sa bouée de sauvetage ce qu’il était probablement.

Il redressa la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du médecin, similaire au sien ce qui le choqua. La fatigue, le soulagement, la joie, tout ça se reflétaient dans ses deux pupilles chocolat et là l’irlandais se rendit compte que c’était la plus belle chose qu’il n’avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Et brutalement il vit ses yeux magnifiques se remplirent d’eau et ces perles d’eau couler sur ses joues et mourir dans le creux de sa mâchoire alors qu’il soufflait un « Pardonne-moi ».

«  Te pardonner quoi Liam ? » Tu n’as rien fait de mal. répond-t-il sur le même ton en serrant un peu plus son étreinte. 

«  Si. Si j’étais arrivé à l’heure ce soir-là, tu ne serais pas parti seul et si tôt et il ne t’aurait…Il ne t’aurait pas enlevé Niall. »

 

Sa voix n’était qu’un murmure mais leurs visages étaient proches alors il entendait distinctement cette déclaration. Ses regrets, son pardon.

Et c’est là qu’il le vit. Comme quand soudain vous allumez une lampe dans une pièce sombre ou vous ne voyez presque rien

Le poids de sa culpabilité.

Ses cernes violettes, presque noires, ses fossettes creusées, sa peau plus pâle que d’ordinaire dont on voyait distinctement les traces des larmes se mélanger avec celles qui coulaient encore de ses yeux et l’infime tristesse de ses traits alors que ses épaules tressautaient d’elles mêmes, luttant pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Tout ça lui sautait au visage et l’irlandais en fut si dévasté que cela l’étonna lui-même.

Il ne supporta pas le de voir ainsi. Il n’avait rien de l’homme fier, confiant et charmant qu’il était il y a encore quelques jours. Son doux mais franc sourire avait totalement disparu ce qui créa un manque, un vide dans la poitrine de Niall.

Des deux s’était censé être lui le plus fort, lui il voyait la mort tous les jours de toutes les manières les plus tristes possible et pourtant il était un roc, il plaisantait, il ne laissait pas sa peur, ses angoisses prendre le dessus.

Pas comme lui qui devait regarder des vidéos de chatons après une scène de crime trop violente.

Mais là il n’avait rien d’un roc ou d’un guerrier.

C’était même l’inverse.

Il se devait d’agir, aussi il desserra leur étreinte et posa ses mains sur ses joues fraîches ou il essuya les marques des perles d’eau une à une alors que Liam suivait le mouvement de ses mains sur son visage.

«  Ne culpabilise pas. Il ne faut pas. J’ai….j’ai besoin que tu sois fort Liam. Parce que si toi tu ne l’est pas, moi je ne le pourrai jamais. Pendant ses cinq jours d’enfer, quand il ne jouait pas avec moi, je pensais à toi. A Louis aussi, mais c’était ton visage qui prédominait sur tout le reste, ton sourire, tes yeux rieurs. Je me cramponnais à ça pour ne pas me briser. Alors…je sais que c’est égoïste ce que je te demande, c’est même injuste. Mais…mais il faut que sois courageux, j’ai besoin de te voir sourire, de cet éclat particulier que tu avais quand tu me parlais. J’ai besoin de toi, j’en ai cruellement besoin Liam. »

 

Il termina sa litanie, le souffle court, les joues légèrement rouges. Il avait dit ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, parce qu’au plus profond de lui il savait que seul Liam parviendrait à l’aider à se reconstruire et pas un autre. Louis avait son Harry et lui il avait son Liam.

S’il voulait de lui bien sûr.

Soudain il sentit quelque chose de doux se poser sur ses lèvres, quelque chose de tendre et puissant. Quelque chose qui ébranla Niall au plus profond de son cœur, de son âme même comme si cela pouvait tout apaiser, tout effacer.

Les lèvres de Liam comme du velours étaient posées sur les siennes ni plus ni moins. Le médecin ne le pressait pas, ce n’était pas un roulage de pelle écœurant mais juste un simple et doux baiser.

Comme une réponse…ou une promesse.

 

L’irlandais finit à contre cœur par rompre leur étreinte, mais leurs visages ne s’éloignèrent pas si loin que ça de l’un et l’autre.

Liam finit par dire, l’espoir dans sa voix : « Je le serai pour toi. »

Il souriait.

Et le cœur de Niall éclata en de milliers de petites étoiles et de feux d’artifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain et dernier chapitre sera un épilogue qui se passe un an après la mort de Will.


	15. Feels like this could be forever right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre final d'une fiction qui aura pris 2 ans et 6 mois de mon existence.  
> C'est même la première histoire que je finis entièrement.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic et si non et bien c'est ok aussi ^^
> 
> Bonne dernière lecture!

_ Vendredi 22 avril 2017, 19h36 _

_ Dans un quartier de Londres _

 

« Liam où est-ce que tu m’emmènes ? »

« Tu verras ce ne serait plus une surprise si je te le disais non ? »

Niall était suspicieux, il n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit ou Liam l’emmenait. L’irlandais ne savait où il voulait en venir.

Le légiste lui avait proposé de sortir mais Niall s’attendait à se retrouver dans un restaurant ou un parc ou encore un bar mais pas à déambuler entre plusieurs buildings vitrés tous plus grands les uns que les autres.

Cela ressemblait à une zone résidentielle mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un quartier d’affaires.

Dans tous les cas, Niall ne pouvait dire ou Liam comptait s’arrêter.

Pas qu’il était contre le fait de marcher côte à côte, leurs doigts doucement entrelacés et faisant frissonner Niall à chaque fois que le brun caressait sa paume avec son pouce.

 

Liam avait été son soutien et son pilier à la minute où il était sorti de cet enfer, blessé physiquement mais encore plus mentalement.

Il avait encore des cauchemars certaines nuits mais Liam était là à chaque fois pour le rassurer, l’entourant de ses bras puissants et lui murmurant des paroles douces à l’oreille jusqu’à qu’il puisse se rendormir.

Ils avaient, avec Harry et Louis été suivis par des psychologues durant de nombreuses semaines mais Harry avait surmonté ça plus vite que les autres.

Il y avait eu tellement de séances qu’à force l’irlandais en avait perdu le fil, jusqu’à qu’enfin il puisse reprendre le travail. Il s’en était longtemps voulu pour avoir craqué sous la torture de…Will mais Louis n’était pas en colère, au contraire il était compréhensible et savait qu’il avait fait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour lutter, son corps en portait encore les marques.

Cela n’avait pas été facile le premier mois, il revivait sans cesse des images de sa lente et longue torture à peine il posait les yeux sur un corps sans vie.

Il n’osait se l’avouer mais pendant longtemps Louis le fit inconsciemment peur, il savait que ce n’était pas son horrible jumeau, mais ils étaient trop similaires et Niall reculait dès que Louis tentait un geste amical envers lui.

Heureusement cela avait fini par passer et il allait beaucoup mieux.

Oui tout allait parfaitement mieux à l’exception d’une chose : Sa relation avec Liam.

 

En près d’une année, le brun n’avait jamais tenté un rapprochement en dehors de lui tenir la main et d’accepter de dormir avec lui mais c’était platonique avec un P majuscule.

Niall se demandait si ce qu’ils avaient, du moins du côté de Liam avait détruit l’attirance et l’affection qu’il éprouvait à son égard.

Ironiquement, c’était le blond qui avait fini par tomber totalement sous son charme sans moyen de revenir en arrière.

Il avait plus d’impression d’être un frère ou un bon pote que quelqu’un pour qui on éprouve des sentiments amoureux.

Quelle ironie du sort…

Mais là Niall avait atteint un stade où il n’en pouvait plus, il voulait qu’il l’embrasse, le touche, le marque. Revoir dans ses pupilles brunes l’étincelle de désir qui avait un jour existé.

Le blond voulait qu’il soit heureux d’être à ses côtés et non d’avoir l’impression d’être un fantôme ou invisible.

Il espérait que cette sortie parviendrait enfin à briser cette léthargie mais c’était sûrement trop demandé.

«  Niall tu m’écoutes ? »

La voix du brun le fit sursauter, perdu dans ses pensées, il n’avait pas remarqué qu’ils s’étaient arrêtés devant un immeuble entièrement vitré et si haut, qu’on n’en voyait pas le sommet.

Jetant un coup d’œil à l’homme à ses côtés, Niall ne put s’empêcher de dire : « Un immeuble ? Qu’il y a-t-il de si important ici pour qu’on se soit taper plus de 45 minutes de marche depuis le QG ? »

«  Tu verras. » rétorqua Liam malicieusement en affichant un sourire en coin qui faisait tressauter le pauvre cœur du blond. 

 

Ils pénètrent dans le bâtiment, très finement décoré avec des boiseries en bois foncés et ses tapis bordeaux qui recouvraient le carrelage en marbre.

Le hall était passablement grand, il y avait deux grands ascenseurs au fond de la pièce aux portes dorées très imposantes.

Niall commençait à s’impatienter alors qu’ils attendaient l’un de ses ascenseurs qui ne daignait pas descendre.

Et aucun des deux ne parla pendant cette longue attente, rien. Le silence total ce qui augmentait la nervosité de l’irlandais.

Finalement ce fichu truc finit par arriver, et Niall se jeta presque dedans.

Et il comprit pourquoi il avait mis si long : le tableau de commande affichait une bonne trentaine de chiffres en lettres manuscrites fines.

Cela lui paraissait être un nombre monstrueux mais Liam ne sembla pas remarquer son étonnement et appuya machinalement sur le bouton qui affichait le nombre 24.

« Tu es déjà venu ici ? Qu’il y a-t-il à cet étage ? » remarqua Niall qui ne lâchait pas le brun des yeux.

« Comme je te l’ai dit et redis Monsieur l’impatient. Tu verras. » ria le légiste tout en plongeant ses pupilles chocolat dans celles bleues du blond.

Et Niall perdit le sens du mot respirer.

Les yeux de Liam avaient un de ses pouvoirs sur lui que cela en était presque effrayant. Les nuances chocolat-noisettes et les minuscules tâches dorées l’hypnotisaient totalement.

Le blond sentit soudain ses joues commencer à chauffer, signe qu’il devait rougir comme un véritable gosse face à son coup de cœur mais qui n’osait pas faire le premier pas.

Pathétique.

Le pire c’était que Liam ne semblait nullement avoir remarqué sa gêne et à le taquiner comme il aimait bien le faire avant.

De mieux en mieux.

Brutalement, les portes s’ouvrirent et Niall du plisser les yeux face à la blancheur et la clarté du couloir qui s’ouvra sur eux.

Tout était blanc et gris. Intemporel et froid.

Des miroirs étaient disposés ici et là sur toute la longueur du couloir ou se trouvait cinq portes noires avec chacune un chiffre en lettre argenté gravé sur le bois foncé.

Un tapis violet atténuait le bruit de leurs pas alors que Liam guidait Niall en lui tenant la main, jusqu’à qu’il s’arrête sur la dernière porte à la gauche de l’ascenseur.

Et à ce moment-là, le légiste sortit une petite clé de sa veste dont le nombre correspondait parfaitement avec celui inscrit sur la porte.

Tout en retenant sa respiration, Liam lâcha sa main pour mettre la clé dans la serrure qui s’ouvrit sans bruit.

En parfait gentleman, le brun le fit rentrer en premier et Niall comprit ou il était et en fut scotché.

C’était l’appartement de Liam.

Qu’il avait été bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

 

La pièce principale qui servait de séjour et de cuisine était baignée par les rayons du soleil couchant qui filtraient entre les autres buildings, donnant une couleur rose-rouge aux meubles et aux murs.

Tout était noir et blanc à l’exception de quelques touches de couleurs, principalement rouges. Le sol était en carrelage couleur carbone et recouvert à quelques endroits par des tapis blancs de toute taille.

Une immense baie vitrée englobait la totalité du salon ou les canapés et fauteuils sombres avaient été disposés de sorte à être face à la vue, à moitié cachée par l’énorme télé avec écran incurvé bien sûr.

Dans le coin et Niall n’en crut pas ses yeux, se trouvait un piano noir, le plus grand qu’il n’aille jamais vue de sa vie.

A l’opposé et donc à droite de la porte se situait une grande cuisine contemporaine anthracite qui faisait facilement trois fois la sienne et semblait posséder tout l’équipement high-tech possible et imaginable.

En plein milieu de la pièce se dressait une immense table en verre et aux chaises noires surmontées d’un dossier rouge qui semblaient très confortables. Ainsi qu’un plafonnier très imposant, scintillant au soleil.

A gauche de la porte se trouvait un mur, en réalité ce mur faisait la largeur totale de l’appartement et était décoré d’un miroir et de quelques plantes grimpantes entre lesquelles se dessinaient deux portes blanches, qui ressortaient face à la noirceur de la peinture du mur.

Niall supposait que c’était la salle de bain et la chambre de Liam.

Une pointe de curiosité l’envahit, il mourrait d’envie d’ouvrir cette porte et de voir ce qu’elle renfermait.

Étrangement, il régnait une température agréable, alors qu’il aurait dû faire beaucoup plus chaud à cause des vitres.

Choqué, était le terme exact pour décrire Niall qui n’en revenait pas que Liam vive dans un palace pareil.

« C’est…gigantesque. »

« Je sais. Mais on s’habitue. Viens, installe-toi, je vais nous servir de quoi nous rafraichir. »

 

Tout en souriant, le légiste se dirigea vers la cuisine cherchant dans l’un des nombreux placards, des verres.

Niall ne sachant pas quoi faire, intimidé par les lieux, s’approcha d’un des canapés où il posa sa veste dessus tout en reportant son attention sur la vue magnifique que lui offrait cet appartement.

C’était étrange, il n’arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi Liam avait attendu aussi longtemps pour lui montrer où il vivait. Qu’est-ce qui avait changé ?

Il n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir qu’il sentit la présence rassurante de Liam à sa droite qui lui tendait un verre rempli généreusement d’une jolie couleur ambrée.

« Merci. »

« Je t’en prie. »

Ils sirotèrent leurs verres dans le silence, admirant la vue en contrebas, ou étrangement le monde continuait de tourner.

« Qu’en penses-tu ? Tu aimes ? » lui demanda Liam les yeux rivés devant lui.

« Oui, c’est étrange le sentiment que j’ai. On se croirait dans un autre monde, à la hauteur des nuages je me sens… »

« Puissant. Je sais, j’ai eu la même impression la première fois. » l’interrompit Liam, le nez dans son verre.

Son rire fit tressauter l’organe vital de Niall qui commit alors l’erreur de tourner la tête vers lui. Liam irradiait littéralement.

 

Ses cheveux étaient dorés et ses yeux semblaient encore plus pétillants que d’ordinaire et sa peau brillait tel le soleil.

Une vue à couper le souffle. Infiniment mieux que le paysage extérieur.

Rajouter à ça, l’expression joyeuse et insouciante du médecin, Niall fut sur que c’était la plus belle chose qu’il avait vue de sa vie.

 

Mais l’irlandais fit l’erreur de le dévisager un peu trop longtemps ce que le brun remarqua sans peine.

Ils se fixèrent si longtemps que Niall perdit le fil de la réalité.

Il n’y avait que les yeux noisette brillants qui comptaient.

L’esprit du blond était embué. Il avait juste envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles parfaites du brun, de goûter sa peau.

Il perdait la raison littéralement, qu’il en avait oublié de respirer.

Le moment qui fit court-circuiter l’irlandais, fut quand il crut déceler des rougeurs sur les joues halées du légiste.

Et le blond reprit espoir et durant d’infimes secondes, le temps fut comme suspendu et ou Niall jura que Liam se rapprochait de lui lentement.

 

Mais la magie du moment fut brisée lorsque l’horloge murale de la cuisine sonna vingt heures.

Liam reprit brutalement conscience et se racla la gorge tout en se tournant vers la cuisine, le fuyant.

L’irlandais faillit hurler de frustration, il ne pouvait pas encore prendre ses jambes à son cou !

 « Oh il est 20h ! Tu as faim ? J’avais pensé cuisiner un plat dont tu me diras des nouvelles. »

Au moment où Liam actionna un mouvement de recul pour s’éloigner de lui, le blond l’agrippa désespérément par le bras, l’impatience et l’envie débordant de tous ses pores.

« Non je n’ai pas faim. Du moins pas ce type de faim. » grogna-t-il tout en l’attira à lui, le retournant pour le plaquer contre la baie vitrée.

La surprise se lisait sur le visage du brun où sa bouche s’était ouverte en un « o » parfait.

Il n’eut pas le temps de protester ou de dire quoique ce soit que l’irlandais enchaîna : « Est-ce…Est-ce que je suis toujours plus qu’un ami pour toi Liam ? Qu’est-ce que tu ressens ? Qui suis-je pour toi à présent ?! Parce que je deviens fou à essayer de trouver la réponse. »

Il avait chuchoté cette phrase à bout de souffle, fixant Liam qui respirait rapidement. Les muscles de ses bras tendus sous les mains de Niall qui le maintenait contre le verre.

« Pourquoi tu n’as pas tenté de rapprochement ? Pourquoi j’ai l’impression d’être ton ami et rien de plus ? Pourquoi Liam ?! » le pressa-t-il tout en rapprochant son visage du sien si près qu’il sentit son souffle contre sa propre bouche.

 

Ils étaient proches, trop proches, collés l’un contre l’autre, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre. C’était risqué et dangereux.

Cela pouvait avoir l’effet escompté ou se retourner contre lui.

Mais Niall n’avait plus rien à perdre. Il n’arrivait plus à penser ou à réfléchir. Il voulait juste gouter à sa peau de miel et ses lèvres roses.

« Parce que…je… » commença Liam en chuchotant- « Je ne veux pas te blesser Niall. Je m’y refuse. »

« Me blesser ? » répéta le blond, étonné par sa réponse, totalement dubitatif.

« Je t’ai fait du mal. Cela me ronge, je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver une nouvelle fois. »

 

Les sanglots étaient perceptibles dans sa voix. Il n’était pas guéri. Niall le voyait.

Et il se rendit compte que la culpabilité de Liam brillait dans ses yeux, comme s’il n’était pas avec lui mais toujours bloqué dans le passé, à ressasser encore et encore le fameux soir ou il avait été en retard à leur rendez-vous.

Ses espoirs s’évaporèrent brutalement. Il avait tellement espérer que c’était pour une autre raison que celle-ci.

Une moins douloureuse.

Il ne voyait pas qu’il en était sorti plus fort, grandi, avec une rage de vivre impressionnante.

Il avait fini par passer au-delà de tout ça mais pas Liam et le blond n’en fut que plus triste.

Son cœur lui serrait. Il étouffait.

Il devait partir.

Lentement il recula, évitant de rencontrer les yeux chocolat baignés de larmes qui le fixaient.

Lâchant les épaules de Liam, le blond chuchota plus pour lui-même que pour le brun : « Je vais te laisser tranquille et… je vais m’éloigner quelque temps cela vaut mieux pour nous deux. »

 

Sa voix n’était qu’un murmure mais eu un impact sur le légiste plus qu’espérer pour Niall.

D’un coup, le blond sentit des bras puissants se refermer sur son dos, le rapprochant brutalement du légiste qui avait un regard fou, presque brisé.

La perspective de perdre Niall avait sorti Liam de son état léthargique qui murmurait frénétiquement tout contre l’oreille de l’irlandais : « Ne pars pas, ne pars pas. Reste je t’en supplie. »

Ils se fixèrent alors. Pupilles bleues emplies d’étonnement face à celles d’ambre teintées de désespoir.

« Ne pars pas. » souffla une nouvelle fois Liam, le visage empli de tristesse et de souffrance.

« Alors donne-moi une raison de rester. » contra le plus jeune, qui essayait de dissimuler sa crainte et son appréhension.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu’enfin Niall sente les lèvres de son aimé sur les siennes, quémandant immédiatement l’accès à sa bouche pour y lier sa langue à la sienne.

Il se remit à respirer, il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il avait arrêté de le faire durant cet échange de regard qui avait sembler durer une éternité. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade a une telle vitesse qu’il crut qu’il allait exploser. Exploser de joie et de bonheur.

Ils étaient affamés, se dévorant littéralement les lèvres. Leur patience finalement récompensée.

Soudain ce fut Niall qui se retrouva plaqué contre la paroi vitrée, le corps chaud de Liam collé contre le sien, presque comme un même être.

Rapidement, les mains du brun passèrent sous sa chemise, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau tant désirée.

Le blond ne put s’empêcher de frissonner d’excitation à mesure que les mains de Liam remontaient toujours en peu plus, chatouillant ses côtes et caressant les petits bouts de chairs roses.

Ils s’embrassèrent durant une éternité. Le seul moment où ils durent s’arrêter fut quand Liam décida qu’il en avait assez de la chemise de Niall et qu’il commença avec une lenteur calculée à défaire chaque bouton tout en dévorant le blond des yeux.

Niall ne s’était jamais senti autant désiré de la sorte.

 

Il le regardait faire, totalement à sa merci, déboutonner le dernier bout de plastique, dernier rempart avant d’exposer sa peau pâle qui rougeoyait avec les rayons du soleil et à la vue du brun qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges.

Et soudain Niall se sentit mal à l’aise. Son corps portait les stigmates de ses quatre jours de torture, des cicatrices étaient visibles sur ses côtes et le bas de son ventre, gêné, il porta les mains sur son torse nu, évitant le regard chocolat de Liam.

L’irlandais sentit alors les mains chaudes du légiste sur ses joues, l’obligeant à relever la tête.

« Tu es magnifique Niall. Tu n’as pas à cacher ton corps, tu ne me répugnes pas, bien au contraire » Sourit alors doucement le brun tout en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, exposant de nouveau la peau nue.

Pour le rassurer, Liam se pencha et déposa de nombreux baisers sur son cou alors que ces mains parcouraient la peau laiteuse offerte sous ses doigts.

Niall se détendit finalement et rassuré, il s’appuya contre le verre derrière lui pour offrir plus de liberté de mouvement au médecin.

Son dos désormais nu de tissus entra en contact avec la paroi froide de la baie vitrée, un contraste saisissant alors qu’il bouillonnait littéralement à l’intérieur.

 

Le corps de Liam se colla contre celui pâle de son amant, ses mains parcourant chaque centimètre de son dos alors que sa bouche partait à la rencontre de sa moitié, arrachant un grognement de satisfaction à l’irlandais.

Lentement, sa bouche descendit, laissant des baisers papillons contre sa mâchoire pour arriver à la zone tant désirée pour Liam. Son cou.

Humant doucement le parfum de Niall, il sentit ce dernier appuya sa tête avec ses mains, l’incitant à ne pas s’arrêter.

Il n’eut pas besoin de parler, le geste suffisait à lui seul.

Alors le brun pencha sa tête un peu plus dans le creux du cou de son aimé et se mit à suçoter la peau tendre et douce.

En réponse à ce traitement, Niall gémissait un peu plus fort à chaque marque que Liam lui laissait.

« Liam… »

Niall était dans un état de combustion spontanée, les suçons étaient divins et le mettaient dans un état proche de l’implosion. Ses mains maltraitent ses cheveux mais le légiste n’en avait cure. La torture qu’il lui affligeait était bien plus divertissante.

Il voulait lui aussi toucher le brun. Il devait goûter à sa peau, la faire sienne.

« Laisse-moi te toucher. Laisse-moi s’il te plaît. »

 

Sa voix n’était qu’une faible supplique. Niall perdait la raison face à cette douce torture et Liam se prit à apprécier ces supplications et gémissements.

Il finit néanmoins par accéder à la requête de son blond et recula sa tête, plongeant son regard brun dans celui bleu presque noir de Niall.

Il était magnifique ainsi. Torse nu, ses cheveux blonds désordonnées, son cou rouge de marques, ses joues en feu.

« Tu es superbe tu le sais ça ? » lui chuchota-t-il tout en s’approchant de son visage, l’embrassant sauvagement, ne laissant nullement le temps à l’irlandais de dire quoi que ce soit. 

Niall prit ce baiser comme s’il acceptait de se laisser faire, du moins pendant les prochaines minutes.

Aussi, il ne perdit pas de temps et parti à la conquête de la peau tanné du brun, cachée par son pull en cachemire bordeaux.

En moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire, le pull était au sol, les mains du blond parcourant le torse offert.

La gorge sèche face à une pareille vue, il laissa sa bouche prendre le contrôle et gouta enfin la peau du brun comme s’il dévorait une alléchante sucrerie.

Partant du cou ou il laissa plusieurs marques sous les gémissements plus au moins bruyants de Liam, il s’entreprit à descendre encore plus bas ses mains jusqu’à arriver à la boucle de sa ceinture.

« Niall, t’es vraiment sûr de toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, le blond remonta sa tête, laissant une longue trace de salive le long de ses abdominaux et de son nombril pour arriver jusqu’à ses lèvres.

« Je te veux Liam, plus que tout. »

Niall vit les yeux du brun s’assombrir un peu plus, totalement obscurcis pour le désir.

Ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément pendant un long moment. Moment où le blond s’entreprit d’enlever la ceinture qui retenait le jeans de Liam.

Cette tâche enfin accomplie, ses mains déboutonnèrent l’une des dernières barrières de tissus qui l’empêchait d’accéder à l’objet de ses convoitises.

« Mais dis donc, tu es bien à l’étroit là-dedans. » le taquina le blond tout en se léchant les lèvres de façon tout à fait obscène du point de vue de Liam.

« Niall, je te jure que tu vas me rendre fou. » souffla le brun, le souffle court.

Le rendre fou était justement l’objectif de Niall.

Il se mit à caresser le membre très bien monté de Liam avant de retirer le morceau de tissu devenu très ennuyeux pour eux deux.

Et Niall resta scotché face à cette vue.

Son érection était extrêmement visible et le brun ressemblait à un dieu grec, nu et appuyé contre la paroi vitrée ou le soleil venait lécher les contours de son corps musclé.

Mais Niall n’eut pas le temps d’approcher sa main qu’il était piégé dans un étau de bras puissants le plaquant contre le verre à son tour.

« Liam ! »

« Désolé mon cœur mais cette fois-ci tu ne me toucheras pas. » ria le brun en l’embrassant doucement.

Cette fois-ci…Le cœur de Niall fit des bonds dans sa cage thoracique.

Il allait donc avoir d’autres occasions.

Le blond ne put s’empêcher de frémir d’excitation.

Liam retira les derniers remparts entre leurs deux peaux nues rapidement, tout en profitant d’admirer les courbes du blond ou il déposait de nombreux baisers un peu partout.

Le caleçon de Niall enfin enlevé, Liam se jeta littéralement sur lui, dévorant ses lèvres avec envie, leurs deux membres se frottant l’un contre l’autre frénétiquement et arrachant de nombreux gémissements de la part des deux hommes.

Il n’y avait plus que ça, des bruits de baisers, des petits cris et le silence tout autour.

Il n’y avait plus qu’eux deux. Le monde s’était évaporé. Ils étaient seuls dans leur petite bulle.

 

Au bout d’un moment, Niall ne savait combien, il sentit qu’il était proche mais il ne voulait pas venir du moins pas comme ça.

« Liam, je te veux maintenant. » Le pressa-t-il, voyant la même hâte dans les yeux chocolat rivés sur lui.

« Ok ok. La chambre ou tu préfères un autre endroit ? »

Le temps qu’il se décide, Liam était repartit à la conquête de son cou, apposant encore plus de marques sur la peau sensible.

Niall n’arrivait pas à réfléchir mais en jetant un coup d’œil au salon, ses yeux se posèrent sur le piano. Il n’avait aucune envie de devoir aller jusqu’à la chambre, c’était trop long pour lui aussi il répondit : « Le piano semble parfait. »

Le brun éclata de rire tout en reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, le possédant une nouvelle fois encore, jusqu’à que Niall n’oublie ou il se trouvait.

Délicatement, ils reculèrent à tâtons jusqu’à la banquette du piano ou Liam se laissa glisser, entraînant Niall avec lui.

Le blond finit assis sur les cuisses du médecin, qu’il lui griffait le dos de temps à autre alors qu’ils s’embrassaient tout en frottant leurs érections l’une contre l’autre. Leurs souffles devenus hachés et courts.

Ils se dévisagèrent durant de nombreuses secondes avant que Niall ne le supplie dans un souffle : « Fais-moi l’amour. »

 

Et Liam acquiesça d’un geste de la tête tout en plongeant la tête dans son cou.

Et ils firent l’amour lentement, frénétiquement, assis sur cette banquette alors que les derniers rayons du soleil les éclairaient comme si l’astre lui-même les protégeait.

Et l’un comme l’autre, ils se sentirent pour la toute première fois, complets.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

 

_ Vendredi 22 avril 2017, 23h20 _

_ Dans un quartier de Londres _

« Louis tu pourrais m’enlever ce fichu bandeau des yeux s’il te plaît ? J’aimerai savoir ou on va. »

« Non mon cœur, on est bientôt arrivés, ce n’est plus très long. »

La main dans la main, Louis sentit Harry pousser un léger soupir tout en boudant à travers le bandeau qui masquait ses magnifiques prunelles.

L’inspecteur était nerveux, il ne savait quelle serait la réaction du bouclé mais il évitait d’y penser.

Cela faisait un an que Will était mort. Du moins réellement cette fois.

Il n’avait plus de cauchemars depuis plusieurs mois à présent, grâce à Harry qui avait fini par venir habiter dans sa maison définitivement en vendant son ancien appartement.

Ils vivaient comme un couple et Louis devait dire qu’il adorait ça.

Bien sûr ils avaient toujours des petites querelles mais ils avaient survécu à la folie meurtrière de son jumeau. Ils pouvaient tout surmonter.

Tout se passait comme sur des roulettes. Harry finissait l’université l’année prochaine et était déjà inscrit comme stagiaire dans un lycée pour y commencer sa carrière de professeur d’art.

Louis, lui était toujours inspecteur mais il avait reçu une prime il y a quelques mois et cela été tombé à point nommé.

Bien sûr passer outre n’avait pas du tout été simple au vu des stigmates de son enfance mais il en était sorti plus fort et il comptait bien profiter de la vie à présent.

Et ça commençait ce soir.

 

Harry avait une certaine appréhension face de ce que prévoyait Louis. Ils avaient mangé dans un restaurant gastronomique ou ils étaient sortis il y a moins d’une heure et il n’avait aucun idée ou le châtain comptait l’emmener à présent. Et en plus il avait insisté pour lui bander les yeux.

Après plusieurs minutes à marcher, Il sentit sous ses pieds le terrain changé, ils n’étaient plus sur le trottoir mais sur un sol plus mou. De la terre peut-être.

Soudain, il sentit la main chaude et rassurante de Louis le lâcher et le bouclé se mit à paniquer.

« Louis ? »

« Chut je suis juste à côté de toi Harry, rassure-toi. »

Les paroles réconfortantes eurent l’effet escompté et la seconde d’après Louis glissait de nouveau sa paume dans la sienne.

Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs mètres et soudain ils s’arrêtèrent.

Il n’y avait pas un bruit autour d’eux. Tout était calme et paisible.

Harry sentit alors la main de son aimé quitter la sienne une fois de plus mais il comprit qu’il tentait d’enlever le bandeau. Il pesta quelques secondes et puis enfin il recouvrit la vue.

Les yeux lagon de Louis lui faisaient face, tout proches. Des yeux tout à fait hypnotisant.

Il se pencha pour quémander un baiser parce que les lèvres rouges du châtain l’attiraient telle une abeille par le miel.

Ils s’embrassèrent longtemps, se rapprochant encore l’un de l’autre pour s’emboîter comme des pièces de puzzle, à contrecœur, le bouclé finit par se reculer et regarder autour de lui.

Harry comprit ou il se trouvait et lâcha un petit cri de surprise tout en oubliant de respirer.

 

Ils étaient dans un parc calme et silencieux.

Mais ce n’était pas n’importe quel parc. C’était _leur_ parc. Le BatterSea.

Mais c’était aussi le lieu qui avait été le déclencheur de la folie meurtrière du jumeau de Louis. Des bons et à la fois des mauvais souvenirs…

Ils se tenaient debout, pile à côté de l’endroit où il aimait venir peindre après une journée de cours trop éprouvante.

Le premier lieu de leur rencontre.

« Louis, je… Mais…comment ? »

Il n’arrivait pas à prononcer de phrases cohérentes face au sourire magnifique de l’inspecteur, révélant ses dents parfaitement alignées.

« Oh ça ? J’ai un peu soudoyé le gardien pour qu’il prenne une longue pause et coupe les caméras de surveillance. Cet endroit n’est qu’à nous pour la prochaine heure. »

 

Wahou. C’était le mot qui venait à l’esprit d’Harry et bizarrement il sentit soudain que Louis semblait mal à l’aise. Il sautillait l’un pied sur l’autre et avait les joues aussi rouges qu’un coquelicot.

Il poussa un long soupir et plongea ensuite ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts du bouclé.

La détermination, l’amour et la peur s’y reflétaient.

Et son cerveau se court-circuita quand il le vit se pencher, un genou à terre et ouvrir la bouche, les yeux rivés sur les siens.

« Je…j’ai sûrement l’air totalement désespéré ainsi, à te regarder, toi, la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Toi, petite tornade bouclée qui a su rallumer mon cœur éteint de toutes émotions et qui m’a fait ressentir ce que c’était d’aimer et ce que c’était d’être aimé. Tu m’as toujours soutenu dans n’importe quelle situation, tu n’es jamais parti même quand j’ai dépassé les limites de ta confiance. Tu es resté, tu m’as aimé et même après avoir frôlé la mort par ma faute tu ne t’es pas enfui à toute jambe. Tu étais là, debout, déterminé. Un pilier, un ange, un cadeau du ciel.

Cette année passée avec toi était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui ne me soit jamais arrivé et avec ce qui s’est passé il y a un an, j’ai pris conscience que je ne veux plus laisser le courant m’emporter mais je veux le braver. Je veux vivre et ce, grâce à toi. Je veux vivre cette vie avec toi Harry et avec personne d’autre. Il n’y a jamais eu quelqu’un d’autre que toi. Cela a toujours été toi.

Alors mon amour, accepterais-tu de braver ce courant avec moi ? Accepterais-tu de m’épouser, Harry Edward Styles ? »

Oui s’il n’était pas déjà perdu, Il l’était définitivement à présent.

Les larmes brouillaient ces yeux mais il ne sut plus s’il lui dit oui avant ou après s’être jeté dans ses bras, l’embrassant comme jamais sous le regard de la pleine lune, leurs larmes de joie, briller comme des diamants.

 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui c'est un happy ending, je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire un bad ending, c'est mon côté romantique qui est ressorti durant ce chapitre.
> 
> J'ai particulièrement adoré écrire le passage de Liam et Niall, je ne pensais pas que je finirai par les aimer autant si ce n'est plus que la relation de Harry/Louis.
> 
> A toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fiction jusqu'à la fin: Merci ^-^


End file.
